456
by Lady Kiel
Summary: Cuando Italia abre los ojos, se encuentra tirado como si fuera un desperdicio en un suelo frío y duro. Al poco rato, es atacado por unos soldados desconcidos y salvado por un chico un poco raro. "Ya no estamos en casa, Italien". "Estamos en el 3045, conquistados por el Neo Imperium Romanum". "Soy Meister, Jefa del EQUIPO SIGMA". ¿En qué te has metido está vez, Italia?
1. Preludio

**Bueno, a ver... Está es la primera historia que subo. Ugg... No tengo ni un poco de seguridad en mi misma, pero, ¡voy a esforzarme todo lo que pueda! Eso era todo, espero que os guste.**

**\O.O/**

**PRELUDIO**

* * *

En Venecia es un día normal. Brilla el sol más que nunca, hace calor y el cielo está despejado. Los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan en la calle, mientras ríen felices pateando una bola. Los camareros salen a atender cada mesa llena de jóvenes y adultos disfrutando del buen tiempo, mientras toman algo. En las góndolas, las personas charlan con sus parejas sin quitarse las manos de encima en ningún momento. Es un día perfecto para cada italiano que pasa.

–ITALIEN!

¿Los gritos sonando?

Ah, no. Ese es Alemania, en la casa de Italia, echándole la bronca porque acaba de distraerse con un gato que pasaba y ha tirado toda la comida encima de él y de Japón. Así que han decidido salir a comer fuera, después de cambiarse, en uno de esos restaurantes con terraza aclimatada. Cuando el camarero sale, el vino y la pasta no tardan en llegar en cantidad.

–Ve~ ¡Buon Apetit!

Los tres amigos brindan.

Ahora mismo nos hallamos en el año 2014, donde las guerras en Europa han cesado y se puede respirar la calma. Alemania tendría que estar reunido porque hay muchas cosas que hacer; papeleo, reuniones y demás trabajo, pero tratar de decir NO a Italia es difícil. Japón también debería estar trabajando pero se escabulló de igual modo, ya que un hombre japonés como él, no podía negar una invitación de sus amigos. E Italia... bueno, Italia es Italia, y lo más probable es que haya dejado a Romano abandonado en una montaña de documentos.

–¡Qué rica! Alemania, ¿te vas a comer la tuya? –dice, metiendo su tenedor en el plato ajeno.

Alemania se halla distraído mientras toma un trago a su cerveza, porque sí, él ha pedido cerveza. Aún así, se halla un poco perdido. Sin prestar atención a que Italia le ha robado la pasta y que Japón le ha pasado una albóndiga a un perro que andaba cerca.

–Alemania-san, ¿está bien?

– ¿Eh? –Asiente con la cabeza a Japón mientras se gira hacia su plato–. ¿Y mi comida? Italien!

–Pensé que no querías, ve~

–Deberías preguntar antes.

–Lo hice. Alemania, pareces preocupado. ¡Ve~, Alemania, ¿ha pasado algo malo?! –dice mientras se le echa encima, delante de todos y el camarero que ha vuelto se va hacia atrás, pálido. Japón les saca una foto.

–Italien, quítate, bitte!

–Alemania-san, Italia-kun, pediremos postre, quisiera una tarta o algo dulce.

El camarero toma nota, tembloroso y se retira moviéndose como un robot articulado. Alemania le mira con los ojos apretados y después suspira. Siente un malestar dentro de él, como un cosquilleo y curiosamente esta vez no es Italia. Malestar general, y esta vez no es el trabajo o Prusia.

De pronto la mesa pierde luz, y cuando mira hacia arriba una nube enorme de color gris y otras pequeñas de colores más oscuros pasan a través del cielo cerúleo. Le cae una gota justo en la frente y de pronto todo el paisaje azul se convierte en uno gris. La lluvia empieza a caer en pocos minutos, en los que la gente sale a esconderse debajo de un tejado para no acabar empapada como están Los Ejes en este momento, al llegar a casa a la carrera.

Ahora, de nuevo en la casa de Italia, con un nuevo cambio de ropa que se basa en una sencilla camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal para cada uno, Alemania le seca el pelo a Italia con una toalla e Italia se lo seca a Japón.

–Ve~, que fastidio. Esperaba sol para el picnic de esta tarde.

–Debió pasar un dragón –dice Japón, mirando por la ventana.

– ¿Un dragón? –preguntan ambos, Italia y Alemania.

– ¡Oh, claro! En Japón, los dragones son criaturas mitológicas que controlaban el clima. En los días de sol cuando de pronto se ponía a llover, se decía que había pasado un dragón.

–Ya veo –dijo Italia, quitándole la toalla. Después se echó a temblar mientras miraba a Alemania–. ¡Alemania, hay un dragón fuera!

Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza para quitarle semejante idea de la cabeza. Después se levantó y ando hacia dentro del salón del italiano, con aire pensativo y taciturno que hoy tiene, parándose en el ventanal del la sala, cavilando. Italia se tira al sofá con el mando de la televisión y Japón se sienta adecuadamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alemania.

–Italia-kun, ¿le pasa algo a Alemania-san?

–No sé. Cuando le llamé ayer parecía normal pero desde que llegó esta raro, ve~

De pronto se oye un trueno, muy cerca, casi como si hubiese sonado justo encima de la casa. Italia pega un salto mortal en el sillón y en pocos segundos, sin que nadie pueda verlo, está escondido justo debajo de este, tiritando. Alemania frunce el ceño mientras acude a su ayuda, y lo saca, tirándole de la camiseta para sacarlo.

Se oye otro trueno e Italia tiembla en el aire.

–Dijeron que haría buen tiempo toda la semana –añade, dejando a Italia acurrucado en un lado.

–Debe de ser una tormenta de verano –dice Japón que intenta encender la televisión pero no parece darse por la labor. Tampoco se ve la luz de la cocina y el reloj analógico ha dejado de dar la hora–. Creó que se ha ido la luz.

–Debieron ser fusiles... Iré a ver por si-

Esta vez es un rayo que cae justo encima de la casa y que electrifica todo. Los tres se resguardan con los brazos cuando la televisión suelta chispas. El primero en quitarse el resguardo es Alemania, que se ha situado delante de los otros dos. Lo que ve es una espiral de color negruzco morado, que acaba de absorber la mesa y las cosas sobre ella. Suelta rayos y suena como si una tormenta se hubiese metido allí dentro.

– ¡Hay que salir de aquí! –grita, tomando a Japón y a Italia.

–Ve! ¿Qué es esa cosa?

–No lo sé. ¡Y no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo!

– ¿La manifestación de un Poltergeist? –dice Japón, pensativo, mientras corren hasta pegarse a la pared.

El remolino suelta un par de rayos que rompen los jarrones que hay sobre una estantería y tira los libros de la más grande, que caen al suelo. La lámpara del techo se mueve como un balancín y la bombilla estalla cuando el remolino se hace más grande y tapona la única salida.

– ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! –grita Italia, histérico.

– ¡Tranquilízate! –Le espeta Alemania–. Saltemos por las ventanas.

–No va a servir. Las ventanas no se abren –dice Japón después de intentar romper el cierre que descubre que esta electrificado. Italia se echa a llorar mientras el remolino ocupa casi toda la habitación, se ha tragado los libros de arte y de cocina y están los muebles rasgados o quemados.

Los tres sienten como la fuerza de atracción del extraño ente empieza a tirar hacia ellos. Italia se aferra a Alemania por todos lados, mientras que Japón se le aferra al brazo. Esto de nada sirve ya que los tres caen de cabeza dentro del remolino que los separa.

Italia ve como Japón es el que cae más rápido y pronto le pierde la pista dentro de ese extraño tornado eléctrico que lo marea. Tampoco ve a Alemania por ningún lado y se le cruza por la cabeza que podrían estar carbonizado ahora mismos.

Todo esto sucede justo cuando deja de sentir la extraña fuerza que le atrae hacia todos lados del paraje eléctrico y solo siente como su cuerpo cae, después un intenso dolor por todos lados, cansancio y los ojos pesados. En poco tiempo, está inconsciente en medio de una tierra yerma.

Y está solo.

**\Ó.Ò/**

**¿Qué tal? Esto es solo un prólogo, espero haberlo hecho bien. (¡Seguro que ha sido genial!) En fin, gracias por hacer caso a estas últimas líneas, ciao!**


	2. Mil Años Después

**Quería publicar el Prólogo y el Capítulo 1 a la vez, pukó. Espero que se han aceptados, me estoy esforzando mucho para agradar a todos :)**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Cuando Italia abre los ojos, se encuentra tirado como si fuera un desperdicio en un suelo frío y duro. Coloca las manos en el suelo y lo noto levemente húmedo, se rasca la nuca confuso tiempo después de haberse levantado. La luminosidad le daña los ojos un momento antes de adecuarse a la molesta claridad. Después, vislumbra, un poco a lo lejos, un campo de trigo seco, unos montones de madera quemada a los alrededores y surcos en la tierra yerma y estéril de color marrón mojado. Levanta la cabeza, poniéndose la mano como visera. El cielo está gris, como un manto de ceniza y humo sobre la atmósfera. El sol es tan solo, una pequeña esfera de luz venenosa y dañina que perjudica los ojos dorados de Italia, quien aparta la mirada con molestia y se los rasca, como intentando quitarse una hastía neblina en sus ojos.

Veneciano se abraza, tirita y estornuda cuando un viento gélido pasa como una ráfaga de Ártico. Todavía va vestido con ropa de verano y en ese lugar el frió hace que su nariz y sus mejillas tomen un color rojizo por culpa del fresco.

Su cabeza aún da vueltas y se siente confuso y cansado, ha perdido la medida del tiempo; pudo estar tirado en el suelo cinco horas o cinco minutos, no lo sabe. Siente el cuerpo entumecido pero comienza a caminar hacia donde ve desenfocado una especie de bosque sin hojas. Toma la decisión de caminar hacia allí, sin otra idea en la cabeza.

Con los brazos caídos y los pies de plomo, anda oyendo únicamente sus pesados pasos y sus constantes jadeos. Lo que parecía cercano, se ha convertido en un lejano lugar que no alcanza. Lleva marchando treinta minutos bajo la luz venenosa, congelándose con cada paso. Cuando por fin llega, las ramas de los arboles parecen afiladas agujas que se alzan hacia arriba, intentando arañar el cielo. Los troncos están quemados y se deshacen al mínimo contacto de la mano del italiano. Hay una fina capa de césped amarillento, que está seco, pero por suerte todavía lleva las zapatillas de casa y no le daña. El bosque se extiende a lo lejos, y solo entra un par de metros antes de apoyarse en un árbol más robusto a descansar.

El aire le agobia en los pulmones y el sudor se le cae desde la frente. Se pasa una mano por la cara y se enjagua los ojos, mientras se sorba los mocos. Solloza un poco y mira el cielo lleno de ramas aguzadas. Su mente está saturada pensando en dónde estarán sus amigos y si estarán bien.

–Alemania... Japón... ¿dónde estáis? –gimotea.

Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás, y cierra los ojos notando un escozor. Durante varios minutos, se mantiene en esa extraña calma, recuperándose del dolor que siente por su cuerpo, pensando en dónde está, qué ha pasado y qué le va a pasar. No se oye nada y no sabe si eso le da miedo o le relaja. Solloza los nombres de sus amigos un rato más antes de erguirse preocupado al oír pasos.

Piensa en utilizar la camiseta como bandera blanca y pedir perdón en el justo momento de que tres tipos, vestidos con extraños trajes y con cascos que les tapa toda la cara, armados con extrañas armas de fuego, aparecen delante de él. Se queda muy quieto, intentando pasar inadvertido, pero no funciona y en pocos minutos, está caído en el suelo, con los pies atados y las manos en la espalada esposadas.

– ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No me hagáis daños! ¡Soy virgen, no sería divertido!

Los dos soldados que tiene delante discuten en un idioma que no conoce, mientras que el tercero se dedica a apretar, más fuerte su agarre e Italia suelta un gemido dolorido. Italia se revuelve asustado, grita y se pone histérico, pero no hace apego de escapar porque tiene demasiado miedo.

Los dos soldados discuten en un idioma que Veneciano sigue sin entender pero que le parece haber escuchado ese acento antes. No sabe lo que pasa, pero parece que algo malo porque han subido el tono de voz y hacen espavientos bruscos. Con uno, Italia ha estado a punto de ser golpeado con el arma. Unos de los soldados dice algo que Italia no entiende pero que suena igual que Alemania enfadado y al minuto siguiente el cañón apunta a Veneciano en la frente. Italia se pone serio, es decir, histéricamente serio, grita: "¡Alemania, Alemania, sálvame!". El soldado se enfada, le grita y aprieta el agarre con dos manos.

Veneciano se pone bizco mirando como aprieta el gatillo, se le caen dos lágrimas y desea con fuerza que Alemania aparezca y le salvé. Pero no pasa, aprieta más el gatillo y...

... se oye el cañón de una pistola e Italia ve al soldado de atrás caer con una herida que sangra desde la cabeza. El tipo de delante se gira confuso al momento en el que el hombre que le aprisiona desde la espalada también cae y un charco de sangre se forma detrás de él. El soldado de delante se ha dado un giro, buscando al agresor, hasta que se da cuenta de que Italia está intentando escapar con la confusión, y le vuelve a apretar el cañón contra la frente.

El soldado pierde fuerza cuando una espada le atraviesa el estómago y la punta queda a dos centímetros de la nariz de Veneciano, quien para ese momento ya esta temblando como un flan y suplicando ayuda hasta a Inglaterra. El soldado cae de rodillas y después se derrumba hacia un lado, ensangrentado.

El salvador agita la espada y se la guarda en el estuche de la espalda, con una sonrisa. Lleva un traje de soldado como el que el llevó, pero de color azul oscuro, más modernizado, con un extraño aparato en la manga que parece un intercomunicador, y con una bufanda corta de color blanco, alrededor del cuello. En el cinturón del pantalón lleva dos pistolas y en una de las botas, un cuchillo escarpado pequeño que hace que le recorran los peores escalofríos. Con una mano se quita las gafas cuadradas del casco de aviador de la misma forma, que deja escapar cabellos rubios, y le mira con unos orbes de color azul brillante. Se saca el cuchillo escarpado de la bota y se acerca a Italia, que se echa a temblar pero se relaja al darse cuenta que lo único que quiere es liberarlo.

Se frota las muñecas y los tobillos antes de ponerse de pie y resguardarse un poco de su rescatador que es un poco más bajo que él y que parece inofensivo. El traje además tiene remiendos por todas partes, chapas y una de las mangas es de diferente tonalidad, por el cosido.

–_Grazie, signore_! –dice, tiritando de frío.

El chico, se quita el cinturón de pecho, para poder quitarse la chaqueta, la cual lanza a Veneciano, que se la pone al segundo, a pesar de que le queda un poco apretada y pequeña. El italiano le agradece mientras se frota las manos y se echa el aliento para entrar en calor. El chico se queda con una camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata negra y un chaleco antibalas debajo.

–Gabriel –dice con un acento parecido al suyo, mientras le tiende la mano. Su voz es parecida a la de un niño, pero suena fuerte y decidida, un poco traviesa.

Italia sonríe y le aprieta la mano.

–Italia Veneciano.

El chico abre mucho los ojos y pierde fuerza en su agarre, mientras balbucea y le mira sorprendido. Italia se sorprende, y le mira con una ceja arqueada. Después ve como el chico habla para sí y esta vez sí que entiende lo que dice y el acento se le hace completamente familiar. "¡Imposible!", repite todo el rato. El muchacho presentado como Gabriel le mira un momento e Italia le devuelve la mirada confundido.

– ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

–Italia –obtiene de nuevo la mirada de sorpresa. Confundido con su actitud, responde: –Italia Veneciano. Soy el representante de la parte norte de Italia, _il mio paese_! –dice con voz acaramelada recordando su hogar y añorándolo.

Gabriel traga saliva y empieza a hablar de nuevo en otro idioma, esta vez repitiendo 'imposible' más veces, poniéndose nervioso y moviéndose alertadamente. Italia ladea la cabeza, aún más confuso que antes, mientras ve al chico apretarse la oreja y empezaba hablar muy rápidamente, supuso que tendría otro intercomunicador.

– ¿Pasa algo? –pregunta.

–_Non_ –Italia se asombra al oír que acaba de negar en latín–_Non_. Sé quién eres, Italia Veneciano pero... es que... tú... tú estás muerto.

Italia se asombra, abre los ojos mucho y tartamudea sin sentido porque no sabe que decir ya que su cabeza se había vuelto a llenar de un millón de preguntas y preguntas, mientras Gabriel tomaba otra llamada. Italia intento relajarse tomando aire, pero sigue alterado con eso de 'estas muerto'.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Grita al teléfono– ¿De verdad? ¡Yo también! ¡Meister nos va a matar a todos! ¡Sic! Entendido. ¡Nos vemos allí! "Italia". ¡_Sic_! Cortó.

Italia le miro descolocado todavía sin entender lo que pasa cuando Gabriel se saca la pistola izquierda, la carga, la coge con las dos manos y le hace una señal con la cabeza para que le siga. Italia todavía tiene ese sopor en su cuerpo pero le sigue porque se siente más seguro que allí solo.

Gabriel lo lleva medio trotando, adentrándose cada vez más dentro del bosque hasta que la estepa se queda atrás y mire por donde mire, Italia solo ve árboles secos. Durante un tiempo, Gabriel deja de correr para que Italia pueda descansar ya que el chico está muy atrasado y si sigue así le perderá la vista al país. Tiempo después, vuelven a trotar por el bosque hasta que se paran al lado de un río, donde hay dos personas esperando.

Una chica con el mismo uniforme que Gabriel, con camisa y corbata negra, está allí apuntándoles con una escopeta hasta el momento donde los identifica y baja el arma. Dos cinturones le atravesaban el torso y puede ver la empuñadura de dos machetes sobresaliendo. Además, en cambio del casco, se sostiene el pelo con un pañuelo negro pero lleva las mismas gafas cuadradas encima. Su pelo es de color rojo, como el de los tomates de su hermano y de España, solo que más fuerte y salvaje, más parecido a una fresa, y tiene los ojos de color verde.

Italia sale de detrás de Gabriel, y después de ver a la chica, la otra persona que está esperando resulta ser Alemania que sigue con la camiseta de tirantes y tiene el pelo despeinado. Italia, más feliz que unas pascuas, se lanza encima de Alemania, olvidando el cansancio. El germano arquea las cejas sorprendido antes de corresponder al abrazo.

–¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! ¡Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, ve~!

–_Italien_! Estás a salvo... –murmura.

La chica se siente un poco incómoda y carraspea, dándoles a entender que siguen allí. Alemania se intenta deshacer de Italia, rojo, pero este se queda abrazado a él a pesar de que Alemania se lo intenta quitar. La chica tampoco se puede quejar porque Gabriel esta flirteando con ella, antes de que la chica lo dejara KO en el suelo.

–Gab, es él. Este es el hombre que se hace llamar Alemania–la voz de la chica suena fuerte y decidida pero es de esas voces que tienen un sonido dulce cuando están calmadas.

– ¡Es muy alto! –dice Gabriel, acercándose a él, que da un paso atrás–. ¿Realmente es posible que haya funcionado, Null?

– ¿Tú qué crees, Gab? –dice sarcástica–. Él es Alemania y el otro es... Perdón, ¿tu quién eres?

–Italia.

– ¡Y el otro es Italia! Meister nos va a colgar, meter en salazón, luego nos va a comer, regurgitar y volver a comer –gritó la chica llamada como Null.

Los dos países los miraron un momento, extrañados con su comportamiento y que de nuevo se habían puesto a hablar en otro idioma, discutiendo histéricos. Alemania despegó de su lado a Veneciano y le acariciaba la cabeza para que se relajara. Italia en efecto lo hizo, mientras oía la conversación, entendiéndola pero sin comprender nada de lo que decían o porque estaban alterados.

–Alemania, ¿dónde estamos? Quiero ir a casa –le murmura, camuflando su voz por debajo de la conversación de los dos soldados.

–Tranquilo, Italien –le dice, intentando camuflar la preocupación–. No estamos en casa.

–Ya me había dado cuenta –dice lastimoso.

–No, me refiero a que ya no estamos en "casa", ni en ningún otro país.

– ¿Qué quieres...?

–Perdón –dijo la chica, acercándose a ellos–. ¿En verdad sois... países?

Italia miro a Alemania, después a Null y a Gabriel y de nuevo a Alemania.

–_Ja_ –contestó serio–. No sé qué es tan raro.

–Es raro porque supuestamente ya no existís –les dijo Gabriel, de modo tranquilo.

– ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Italia, llegando a gritar.

–Creó que lo entenderéis pronto –dijo Null, después de colgar–. Meister ha vuelto y se ha enterado de nuestro... ejem... plan.

Gabriel se refugió detrás de Alemania que le miro con los ojos en blanco y después el chico se puso a tiritar. Italia todavía más confuso intento apartar a Gabriel pero el chico solo decía cosas inatendibles. La chica se disculpó haciendo una reverencia mientras arrastraba a su compañero, por la oreja.

–Debemos ir a la base, no es seguro quedarse quieto por estos sitios. Por favor, seguidme– dijo, mientras apuntaba hacia donde acababa el río.

Excepto Italia todos asintieron y se prepararon para continuar.

– ¿¡VE!?

– ¿Ve? –preguntó Null, parándose, sin saber que significaba eso.

–Es un tic que tiene. ¿Qué pasa, Italien?

– ¡Estoy cansado! He tenido que andar mucho y además no me siento los pies y... ¡Alemania, llévame en brazos!

Alemania suspiró antes de agacharse para que Italia se subiese a su espalda, en otro contexto quizás no hubiese accedido pero Italia le alza los brazos como un niño a su padre. Null los miró un momento antes de hacerle una seña a Gabriel para continuar y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha. Italia se acomodó un poco más en Alemania, frotándose contra su camiseta de tirantes. El germano frunció el ceño, mientras miraba seriamente a la chica que lideraba la marcha.

– ¿Qué sois exactamente?

–Soldados rebeldes.

Con un poco de dificultad pasa una cascada de piedras en el camino, y se aupó a Italia al notar cómo se resbala por su espalda. Gabriel se guardó la pistola y volvió a sacar la espada, mientras cerraba la fila y miraba a todos lados vigilando la zona.

– ¿Contra quién lucháis?

Null se movió nerviosa al momento de decir eso y respondió cinco o siete minutos después, cuando hicieron un alto al oír pasos y ver unos cuantos soldados más, mirándole a Alemania intensamente como si quisiera traspasarle lo que sentía al pronunciar el nombre de su enemigo, dijo:

–Neo Imperium Romanum.

Italia sacó la cabeza de por detrás de Alemania, los dos se dirigieron una mirada y volvieron la vista al frente donde Null se había vuelto a mirar al frente.

– ¿_Nonno_? –preguntó Italia.

– ¿Eh? Oh, claro. Null –Gabriel apareció a su lado–, ¿no nos dijo Meister que Italia era el descendiente del primer Imperio Romano?

–Creó que sí... –contestó sin interés.

–Espera. ¿Cómo que el 'primer' Imperio Romano? –Preguntó Alemania, confuso–En el siglo XXI no existe ningún imperio más.

– ¿Siglo XXI? –preguntó Gabriel, mientras cortaba unas ramas y las recogía. Null se había adelantado unos pasos, y se encontraba delante de un robusto árbol situado en una pequeña islita del río que llevaban tiempo siguiendo a contra corriente.

Gabriel les indicó por donde debían cruzar las piedras para llegar a la islita. Alemania bajo a Italia y le ayudo a saltar de piedra en piedra para pasar y después, cuando los cuatro estuvieron delante del árbol, Null levantó una placa falsa y apareció un teclado. Los dos países se sorprendieron arqueando las cejas y después la chica introdujo una serie de números de forma tan rápida que ninguno pudo memorizar.

Se oyó un sonido y después se abrió una compuerta en el centro.

–Todos dentro.

–Alemania, no podemos entrar ahí –dijo Italia, de pronto, cuando estaban a punto de entrar–. Todavía no hemos encontrado a Japón.

Alemania lo miró sorprendido. Después frunció el ceño recordando que Japón también se había caído con ellos. Aunque él los estuvo buscando un par de horas, no consiguió encontrar a nadie excepto a Null, y fue ella la que le guió hacia su amigo. Además, después de encontrarse con Italia, lo primero que pensó es ponerle a salvo y se olvido de Japón.

–Es verdad. No nos podemos ir sin encontrarle: puede estar en peligro.

– ¡Si, ve~! Vayamos a buscarle.

–Lo siento, pero no podemos dejaros ir. Sería demasiado peligroso para vosotros –dijo Gabriel, interponiéndose en la salida.

–Japón es nuestro amigo, ¡no podemos dejarle! –dijo Italia desde atrás de Alemania.

–No hay problema. Además, no es seguro que... "Japón"... haya caído en este sector.

– ¿Sector? –preguntaron los dos.

–Por favor, Meister os explicará todo.

Inconformes entraron dentro de la extraña cabina del árbol, donde un momento después de que Null le dijese algo a Gabriel en otro idioma y de que este marcará en el panel interno, un laser los examinó de arriba a abajo hasta que de pronto el ligero temblor de la cabina paró.

–Hemos llegado.

– ¿Ya? –Preguntó Alemania–. Si no nos hemos movido.

–Yo lo vi en una película de Estados Unidos. ¡Tele-transporte, ve~!

Alemania le miró como si acabase de decir una de las cosas más raras del mundo cuando la compuerta se abrió de nuevo y Null y Gabriel saliesen rápidamente.

Cuando caminando lentamente salieron, estaban en una sala con un gran ventanal en el que se podía ver las copas de los arboles, así que de verdad ya no estaban en el otro bosque desértico. Una mesa cuadrada en el medio de la sala, llena de papeles, documentos, tinteros y armas, con sillas y con mantas. Un panel con un gran mapa y marcadores rojos por todos lados, concentrados en varias formas, estaba justo enfrente de la mesa. Había una cocina llena de platos sin fregar que causaron asco en Alemania, a quien se le despertó el síndrome de limpiar todo. Unas escaleras planas conducían al segundo piso justo a doble altura sobre la sala central. En este había un gran ordenador, mesas pegadas a la pared de madera con tubos, ordenadores y más papeles. Una escalera de pared un poco apartada con un cartel apuntando hacia abajo que ponía algo que no entendían.

Cajas de las que sobresalía comida, mantas amontonadas por los lados, trozos de tela, un montón de leña donde Gabriel deposito la que había ido cortando con anterioridad, latas vacías y poca cosa más en aquella sala redonda de madera.

–NULL! GABRIEL!

Los dos chicos se echaron a temblar mientras se abrazaban y lloraban.

–Meister!

–_Non, non_... –dijo un chico, apareciendo poco a poco por detrás, de la cabina –Soy yo.

– ¡¿Por qué nos asustas?!

–Je, je, je... –se rió tímidamente mientras Gabriel le sacudía histérico y Null resoplaba, aliviada.

El chico que acaba de aparecer tenía el pelo a media melena, ondulado, de color marrón claro. Iba trajeado de azul con un chaleco beige por dentro y camisa blanca. Sus ojos eran de color azul violáceo con unas gafas negras cuadradas sobre ellos. Sus mejillas estaban rojizas, mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía tontamente. Abrió los ojos maravillado cuando se dio cuenta de que Alemania e Italia estaban detrás, quienes empezaban a entrar en calor.

–Meister tenía razón. _Deutschland! Italia!_ ¡No me puedo creer nuestro plan funcionará!–su voz suena irritante, y aunque hable normal parece más alto de lo corriente.

– ¿Funcionar? –preguntó Null, quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre la mesa junto con el chaleco antibalas, la corbata y las armas. – Mike, dijiste que podíamos encontrarla a ella y en cambio de eso, dos días después, aparecen ellos.

– ¡No solo eso! –Dijo el chico nombrado como Mike–. He leído periódicos del año en el que supuestamente la máquina apareció. ¡En Londres, en Moscú, Nueva York, Madrid y Venecia!

–En... ¿Dónde? ¿Lon- qué?

–Son ciudades de antiguos países. ¡Ha aparecido en varios sitios! He recibido llamadas de los demás todo el día. ¡Han vuelto! Meister va a...

–Meister va a matarnos a todos –dijeron Gabriel y Null a la vez.

Italia parpadeo un momento, confuso, cansado y sin entender nada de nada, Alemania por el contrario empezaba a entender quizá un poco la situación. Por lo demás, ellos tres, excepto el chico de las gafitas, parecían no saber nada sobre ellos, naciones. ¿Dijo dos días? ¿Han estado inconscientes dos días o han viajado durante dos días?

–Perdón, señores naciones –dijo el chico, acercándose mientras se retocaba las gafas–. Soy Michael, Mike para los amigos. Ustedes pueden llamarme como prefieran. ¡Pero se deben estar helando! Les cogeré unas mantas y les traerá algo de ropa.

–_Perfetto_!

–Wow, italiano, es italiano de verdad.

Italia le miró con una sonrisa forzada porque le empezaba a sonar raro todo eso. ¿De verdad que no los conocían? El chico se fue corriendo a la cocina, después subió al segundo piso, después bajo la escalera y subió con un montón de ropa que se le cayó a los pies de ambos, que cogieron los trajes con mirada rara. Alemania tomó una muda y arrastró a Italia con él, cuando este se empezó a desnudar delante de todos, desacomplejado.

Bajaron la escalera y subieron vestidos con unos trajes de color marrón verdoso para ambos. Italia se ajusto las botas bajas mientras se abrochaba el último botón de la camisa. Alemania, por el contrario, ya peinado, se ajustaba la corbata negra y se terminaba de poner los mitones negros, mientras miraba todo atentamente.

–_Danke_ –y se oye por detrás a Mike gritando: '¡Es alemán! ¡Alemán de verdad!'. Alemania le mira un momento como si tuviese una enfermedad infecciosa–. Entonces... –les miró a todos, olía a comida–. Explicar todo –dijo con ese tono de general.

– ¿Cocinas pasta~? –dijo Italia, ignorando a Alemania, quien pone los ojos en blanco al ver que acaba de interrumpir a Null que iba a empezar a hablar

– ¿Pasta? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Gabriel, acercándose ahora sin gorra a los dos chicos en la cocina, transportando leña y echándola a una chimenea improvisada de al lado.

– ¡¿VE?! –Grita Italia, antes de acunarse en una esquina, marcando círculos con el dedo–. No quiero vivir en este mundo...

– ¿Dije algo malo? –dice con tono culpable y Alemania le hace un gesto con desdén, quitándole importancia, antes de volver a ponerse serio y apoyarse en la mesa con las manos en paralelo.

– ¿Quién es el jefe?

–Meister –contestan a la vez.

– ¿Y quién es ese?

–Pues... Meister... es... –los tres se miran entre ellos, con caras inexpresables–. Meister es Meister–resuelven, pero eso no sirve de nada.

Alemania se lleva la mano al mentón, y pone cara de concentración. Italia se coloca a su lado, mirando por la ventana y sintiendo cansancio de nuevo. Se pone una mano en la boca justo cuando pega un bostezo y se frota un ojo, como un niño pequeño. Tira del brazo a Alemania que gira los ojos hacia él.

–Siesta.

–_Italien, bitte_ –El italiano se sienta en el suelo y se apoya en las piernas de Alemania, tiene sueño pero quiere quedarse y no alejarse del alemán quien trata de entender la situación a pesar de que igual que el pequeño, está cansado y fatigoso.

Null se estira en la silla, mientras se ha puesto unas gafas y revisa unos documentos de extraños símbolos.

–Mike, explícales.

– ¿Yo? Ah, pero... no sabría cómo. Hay demasiadas cosas que contar y –el chico ha comenzado a hablar deprisa, por los codos y en el otro idioma, así que Alemania no le entiende y tampoco le hace caso porque el chico le parece irritante.

– ¿Tenéis hambre? –dice Gabriel, poniendo un cuenco de lo que parecen alitas de pollo–. No están muy allá pero podéis comerlas.

–_Grazie!_ –se levanta de un salto, coge una alita y se la lleva a la boca. Se pone azul y traga molestamente.

–Es un gourmet –Dice Alemania, resignado, tomando una alita y sentándose en una silla junto con Italia, que se ha ido a la cocina y trabaja en un plato más exquisito.

Mientras Italia está en la cocina buscando comida que cocinar, oye el sonido de las cuerdas tensarse y sabe que está subiendo alguien, por lo que mira para ver quién es, esperanzado de que sea un repartidor de pizza.

Obviamente no lo es.

La que sube es una joven, se podría decir de entre veinte o veinte-pocos años, con apariencia más madura, con el pelo corto, hasta el cuello, pero con el final de los cabellos apuntando hacia afuera y de color caoba oscuro que parece rojizo con las luces. Su ropa no tiene nada que ver con los demás soldados, aunque va armada más que ellos seguro. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero marrón con dos largas cremalleras verticales en el pecho, una camiseta verde oscuro y unos pantalones de guerra, holgados.

Al subir la chica estaba con una mirada fija, ladina, casi de hielo, con un humor de perros. Y cuando pone un pie fuera, casi la oye gruñir enfadada, de lo que se enfada y suelta un pequeño "¡ve!", inconsciente. La chica, se para de un respingo, lo mira y abre la boca un poco y sus ojos, el derecho dorado como los rayos de sol y el izquierdo azul como un cielo despejado, se abren con la máxima sorpresa en ellos.

Italia la mira, sorprendido porque la chica parece estática y porque es bastante bella. Su boca entreabierta ha balbuceado algo que no ha llegado a oír. Ladea la cabeza, sin entender y la joven, baja la mirada al suelo, niega lentamente y aprieta los ojos. Hace un movimiento con la cabeza y se tapa el ojo derecho con el flequillo. Parece que le cuesta a andar y le mira de reojo, como si se asegurar que sigue ahí. De todos modos, a Italia le ha dado miedo porque ha puesto una cara muy malhumorada de un minuto a otro.

–Meister! –grita Null, y se levanta de la silla mientras se acerca a ella.

"Aparentemente esa es 'Meister'", piensa Italia, levantándose. Ve como la chica aprieta súbitamente los puños y no puede verla, pero sabe que acaba de evitar la mirada interrogante de Alemania. Agacha la cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia, pero eso solo lo nota él que esta detrás. De todos modos, Veneciano llega y se oculta detrás de él, temeroso.

–Sois imbéciles –dice, refiriéndose a su equipo, y de pronto parece mucho menso tierna que antes y tiene tono de general del ejército, pero es un grupo así que es normal. Parece que su voz es dulce y desdeñosa, cuando a hablado ha sido como si le faltara añadir algo.

–Lo sentimos, Meister. No pensamos que resultaría.

La chica les escruto de arriba debajo de nuevo, pero de forma más técnica como si lo analizara. "Definitivamente son ellos", murmuró. Italia la mira, toma aire, y lo hecha lentamente, como si intentara relajarse. Le tiemblan los dedos y cuando a notado que la miraba, a desviado sus ojos y los ha apretado hasta formar de nuevo una mueca que le asusta. Llama a Mike en el otro idioma y el chico se presentara al instante. Alemania frunció el ceño cuando la chica los apuntó con el dedo índice, mirando a otro lado.

–Mándalos de vuelta.

El chico asiente y sube al piso de arriba mientras teclea cosas en el ordenador. Italia, aún temblando, mira a la chica con máximo respeto y admiración a pesar de que no la conoce. Tiene un aura que impone y una cara que asusta pero le parece una chica dulce. Después sonríe tontamente y se pone al lado de Alemania que sigue con el ceño fruncido, con cara de disgusto.

–_Nein_ –dice de pronto.

La chica levanta la cara, y le mira sorprendida, para el segundo fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes. Null niega por detrás de ella, indicándole al germano que no siga ese camino. Aún así, Alemania la ignora.

– Esta no es vuestra guerra, ni época, así que volver por donde habéis venido y no volváis. Desaparecer.

–Exijo una explicación. No nos iremos sin Japón.

–Realmente sois molestos... –dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros disgustada y moviendo la cabeza con desdén–. Está bien. Sentaros, por favor... Alemania... Italia... –pasa sus ojos de él al italiano. Italia la mira, parece que quiere decir algo más pero solo pronuncia sus nombres, de forma un poco forzada y les ofrece asiento.

Meister los miró un momento, después relajo el gesto y suspiró.

–Null, tráeme algo de comer, estoy hambrienta. Gabriel, abre los dormitorios del ala este –el chico hizo pose militar y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, la pelirroja volvió tiempo después con varios pasteles sobre un plato–. Bien... veamos como lo explico todo para que lo entendáis.

–Podías empezar por responder dónde estamos y como hemos llegado aquí, Meisterin.

–Es Meister –bufó.

La chica tomó aire nuevamente y muy lentamente.

–Esta es la central del EQUIPO Sigma, el ejército rebelde en contra del Imperio. Estamos al noroeste del Euro Imperio. Lo que para vosotros sería Francia, ¿no? Habéis llegado aquí gracias a que Michael, Null y Gabriel me desobedecieron y utilizaron un prototipo de máquina del tiempo.

– ¿Estamos en Francia? –preguntó Veneciano.

–Eso es. Vosotros habéis venido desde Freddo Roma –los dos le miraron extrañados–. Canadá, ese enorme país del que todos se olvidan. Null y Gabriel son los encargados del sector azul.

–Sigo sin entender nada –dijo Italia.

– ¿Quién o qué es el Imperio? ¿Qué año es este? –preguntó Alemania.

–El Neo Imperium Romanum es... un cabrón –responde antes de que pueda formular la última pregunta.

La chica apretó los ojos, suspiró melancólicamente y les volvió a mirar. Se disculpó un momento en el otro idioma, y se tomo un pastel de un bocado, como si tuviera de pronto un gran peso encima que saciar. Gabriel se sentó al lado de la jefa, que lo miró apretando los ojos nuevamente.

–Veréis... Hará novecientos años, en el 2198, el Nuevo Imperio se alzó sobre las demás naciones y conquistó Europa.

– ¿Conquistar... Europa? –preguntaron Alemania e Italia, lentamente, con tono horrorizado.

–Cuando lo hizo –dijo Meister ignorándoles–, en Europa se implantó de nuevo la cultura de la Antigua Roma, se estableció el latín, la moneda antigua y la religión.

– ¡¿Lo aceptaron?!

–Hubo revueltas, al principio. Pero... pasaron los años y junto con vosotros, desapareció el legado cultural y en cincuenta años nadie se acordaba de qué era Europa antes de convertirse en Euro Roma.

Italia intentó entender todo eso, pero dentro de su cabeza todo era un lío. ¿Una nueva nación que tomó el control de todo? El calor comenzó a hacerse más notable y cada vez se iba quedando más dormido. Agitó la cabeza e intentó prestar atención.

–Después se movió a Asia. El resultado fue similar. La cultura oriental desapareció. América y Oceanía sufrieron el mismo destino.

– ¿Cómo pudimos permitir eso? –preguntó Alemania.

–Porque ninguno de vosotros la tomo en serio –recrimina, mirando como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo el pastel de crema. Pero Italia ve culpa en esos ojos–. Os puso a todos en contra, empezasteis a debilitaros al enfrentaros los unos contra los otros y cuando ya no pudisteis golpear o proteger... ¡ZAS! –Meister aplastó un pastel–. Cayó todo en sus manos.

Italia miró como los trozos del pastel caían a la mesa y como algunos salían despedidos al agitar su mano. Veneciano se puso pálido pensando en todo eso, pensar en que todos volvieron a las guerras, a enfrentarse los unos contra los otros. Le recorrió un escalofrío, y perdió calor.

– ¿Qué año es este? –preguntó, mirando todavía los trozos.

–Año 3045 –dijo Null, recogiendo los pedazos.

–Pronto todo se volvió un infierno –siguió narrando–. Hubo una gran guerra en la que se intento derrocar al Nuevo Imperio Romano pero no sirvió de nada. Tan solo sirvió para que se implantara la Ley de Hierro y se censurara el estudió de Historia en todos los sitios –Alemania abrió los ojos mucho–. Quemaron todos los libros sobre el legado del planeta para que nadie pudiera nunca recordar lo que era antes la Tierra y no quisieran recuperarlo. Los historiadores ardieron también y solo conseguí salvar unos pocos volúmenes y ninguna vida. Desde entonces esos soldados van por todas partes, con órdenes de capturar a cualquier rebelde o estudiantes secretos.

Meister lanzó una risa seca.

–N.I.R. duerme tranquila todas las noches y la guerra terminó por destruir el planeta. Si lo veis atrás, los misiles nucleares utilizados en ella, acabaron por destruir Rusia y gran parte de Asia, además la parte sur de África no existe. Ya habéis podido notar que el frio es bastante mayor al de vuestra época.

Veneciano asimiló todo eso, con cara pálida y temblando ligeramente, con rapidez. Alemania le revolvió el pelo intentando tranquilizarle, aunque notó que su mano temblaba. Veneciano miró a Alemania, él también estaba más pálido y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Y ese –hizo una pausa–, es el actual mundo en el que vivimos.

–Te vuelves a casa, Italien –dijo después de un silencio.

–COME?!

–Si todo eso es cierto, ahora mismo estamos en peligro, ¿me equivoco?

–No. Aquí no tenéis estatus de nación. Una bala, ¡bang! –Simuló que su mano era una pistola que acaba de lanzar su ataque–. Y muerto.

–Tú regresaras a casa y cuando localice a Japón volveremos lo dos y avisaremos a los demás desde nuestra época.

– ¡Yo también quiero esperar a Japón!

–En realidad, no creó que sea posible regresar a vuestra é-época... –murmuró Michael, acercándose lentamente.

– ¿Qué significa eso, Michael? –dijo entre dientes la jefa.

–Bueno... No solo apareció en Venecia. Como he dicho antes: en Londres, en Moscú, Nueva York y Madrid. Ese portal sea ha abierto en todas ellas –dijo intentando no mirar a la cara a la jefa–. Y parece que también ha absorbido personas de esos lugares.

–Eso quiere decir...

–Que no solo Deutschland, Italia y Nihon han sido transportados. Lo más probable es que otras naciones estén ahora mismo por ahí, vagando solas. Eso ha hecho que el procesador se sobrecargue y se caliente demasiado hasta romperse, estamos al borde de nuestras últimas reservas, Meister.

Meister puso una mueca rara, frunció el ceño y contó mentalmente, Italia lo sabía porque era la misma cara de Alemania. Tomó aire un momento y después, volvió a girarse hacia los dos países que parecían cavilar profundamente en sus cosas.

–Supongo que os quedaréis aquí...–suspiró. Meister negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros–. Si llega alguna llamada pasármela. ¿Quieres descansar, Italia?

Meister le tendió la mano e Italia se acercó tímidamente y le aceptó la mano. Meister sonrió, relajadamente, y le guió por debajo de las escaleras, donde le indicó el cuarto y le volvió a explicar la historia tranquilamente, porque el italiano todavía seguía perdido. Italia se tiró encima de una de las camas, que resulto ser extremadamente blanda, se acurrucó en la almohada y los ojos se le cerraron pesadamente. Su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso y en pocos segundos se sentía como encima de una nube, literalmente. Vio a Meister en la puerta, hablar con Alemania que acababa de bajar. Le pareció que estaban discutiendo o por lo menos sus voces sonaban más altas de lo normal.

El cansancio le pudo y se quedó dormido.

**\O.O/**

**Hasta ahí. Espero sus críticas y sus opiniones con mucha ilusión. Gracias por leer estás líneas.**


	3. Meister' significa 'Maestro'

**¡Gracias por los _reviews_! ¡Cuando los leí explote de felicidad, literalmente! **

**He estado escribiendo los demás capítulos, pero estaba esperando la aceptación del público para publicarlos (sigo con la autoestima un poco baja...) y puede que la historia vaya un poco lenta al principio, pero ya empezara a ponerse movidita. ¡Espero que os guste :)!  
**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**MEISTER SIGNIFICA 'MAESTRO'**

* * *

Cuando despertó horas después, ya había caído la noche. Se levanto frotándose los ojos, y buscando a Alemania en su cama, antes de parpadear un par de veces, mirar mejor y darse cuenta de que no estaban en la casa de Alemania. Se acordó un momento después de todo lo que había pasado y alarmado buscó por toda la habitación pero solo encontró una cama vacía a su lado y otras dos camas nuevas, que hará unas horas no estaba. Se rascó el pelo, bostezó y se levanto mientras se estiraba el traje, pensando en que todo había sido real, y no un sueño. Salió de la sala este, donde estaban sus camas, y camino por el pasillo hacia la escalera de mano. Le costó un momento subir, y cuando volvió a la sala central, esta solo estaba iluminada por una lámpara colgante.

–Deberías dormir–dijo una voz en oz.

– ¡Ve! –gritó asustado.

Desde el piso superior Italia observó a Alemania iluminado por la luz de un ordenador, con unas ojeras marcadas y el pelo caído sobre la cara. Miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse a él, y empezar a mirarle por encima del hombro. Alemania le escrutó girando sus ojos azules hacia él y después volvió a la pantalla del ordenador y siguió tecleando.

–Italien, vuelve a la cama.

– ¿Qué haces, Alemania? ¿A dónde se han ido los demás?

–Meisterin salió hace un par de horas, recibió una llamada que requería su asistencia –tecleo un par de cosas y bajo la barra de la página–. Los otros tres están durmiendo. Ah~, realmente todo esto es verdad.

– ¿Has averiguado algo más?

–Nada. No hay ningún dato del mundo a partir de la conquista de Europa. Absolutamente nada. No me extraña que no supiesen quiénes éramos.

Italia apoyó su cabeza encima del hombro de Alemania que frunció más el ceño y tecleó unas cosas, se metió en otras páginas y bufó molesto. Después el ordenador se apagó, junto con la luz y otras cosas. Italia tembló un momento antes de que la lámpara parpadease y volviese todo a encenderse. Alemania observó con los ojos apretados como el ordenador se reiniciaba de nuevo. Se levantó y apagó el ordenador, tomando a Italia y conduciéndolo escaleras abajo. El italiano se fijo que a parte de las cajas y demás cosas que había esta mañana en la sala, ahora había montañas y pilas de libros gruesos y delgados. Alemania se llevó dos que había encima de unas carpetas y bajaron las escaleras.

Los dos entraron en la habitación en silencio, Italia se sentó en su cama y miró como el alemán ordenaba en una mesa los libros, la corbata y la chaqueta. Como se descalzaba y se quitaba los guantes y como todo eso lo dejaba perfectamente doblado en su sitio. No como él, que a medida que había entrado había ido dejando caer el uniforme que le habían prestado y que ahora Alemania recogía y doblaba igual que el suyo. Obviamente, Italia estaba, como excepción natural de lo que hace normalmente, con ropa interior. Y es que una vez el cuartel se cerró, se había apagado la chimenea y otra vez hacía frío.

Cuando Alemania le miró, primero se puso pálido, después rojo y apretó los ojos mucho, el italiano solo soltó un alegre 've~' mientras golpeaba un lado de su cama, invitándolo a dormir con él.

–Pescaras un constipado si duermes así, ponte aunque sea la camisa, hace frío.

–No voy a tener frío porque Alemania me abrazara fuerte, ve~

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a dormir juntos? –preguntó medio gritando, con los ojos en blanco y la cara roja.

–Ve~, pero si siempre dormimos juntos. Bueno... –dijo, decaído–, ya no. ¡Siempre estás ocupado! –le recriminó.

Alemania se frotó los ojos antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama. Resopló e Italia lo miró como un perrito, se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Alemania cerró los ojos y le devolvió el gesto besándole la frente, después ambos se metieron en la cama.

–Estoy preocupado por Japón.

–Estará bien, es fuerte y hábil. Quizá se haya encontrado con alguna de las naciones que Michael dice que han sido transportadas también. Duérmete, Italien.

– ¿Me abrazas? Por fa~

Alemania se giro en la cama para mirarle y le paso los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él. Italia sonrió feliz mientras cerraba los párpados para dormir.

Tal y como dijo Italia, aquella noche no paso frió. Alemania se quedó dormido en seguida, respirando lentamente por la nariz y con el pelo revuelto. Cuando el germano apareció en su casa el día de la fiesta, tenía muy mala cara, como el no haber dormido en días. Se le cerraban los párpados a cada minutos y se distraía con cualquier cosa, con el semblante preocupado que tuvo y lo último que les ha pasado, Alemania es la primera vez que debe tocar una cama en la semana.

Aún así, Italia no puede dormir. Lleva un rato pensando en Japón, se lo imagina solo, perdido en una llanura o atrapado por esos soldados. Pero también se imagina a su hermano que dijo que se iría a casa de España, y no quiere pensar en que ese "bucle temporal" como lo ha llamado Mike, los ha atrapado de igual modo. Pronto, entre preocupación y preocupación, pensando en las demás naciones atrapadas o esclavizadas, sus párpados se hacen más pesados, y al rato está de nuevo dormido.

Cuando Meister salió, fueron horas después de que Italia se quedará por primera vez dormido. Alemania estuvo hablando con ella sobre si le podía prestar alguno de los libros que dice que pudo rescatar. Obviamente accedió y le condujo al trastero, por la puerta secreta de la sala central que antes no habían advertido. Allí había montones y montones de libros, que serían los que horas después Italia viese por la sala central en pilares y montañas. Sus subordinados estuvieron un tiempo rondando por allí hasta que la noche cayó y desaparecieron en sus cuartos; pero cuando la jefa salió todavía era de media tarde.

La llamada que recibió requería su asistencia en lo que ella denomina el sector rojo, es decir la llanura nevada que está en el continente americano. Desapareció llevando encima un grueso abrigo y unas orejeras redondas. No despidió a nadie, solo dijo que volvería al amanecer, que preparasen otras tres camas y con el kit de primeros auxilios se metió dentro del transportador.

Cuando salió se encontró con la fría y congelada estancia que era la cueva que escondía el transportador al igual que el árbol escondía el del sector azul. Recogió unas mudas y se las enganchó a la bolsa de urgencia que había junto con cajas con mercancías y leña para entrar en calor. Se ajustó la capucha y salió de la cueva, parpadeando para acostumbrase a la claridad.

Fuera el frió era insoportable, el suelo estaba helado y había pequeños helechos por todos lados del camino. La tundra estaba alrededor de todas partes, tornando el aspecto del paisaje más grisáceo y negruzco. Fue caminando cabizbaja hasta entrar dentro de la llanura y en pocos segundos se vio rodeada de ruinas de lo que debió ser una antigua ciudad.

Paredes de ladrillos, montones destrozados, cristales, puertas rotas, y matojos de hierba creciendo entre las piedras y escombros de aquel nefasto sitio en el que se oye el sonido del viento por cada cortina descosida y sin color que queda. Respiró lentamente, llegando el helado aire a sus pulmones notó que se ahoga y agachó la cabeza a tiempo de evitar un viento maligno.

Reparó en la existencia de unas pequeñas flores que crecían entre unos ladrillos deshechos antes de que uno de los ladrillos las apalastrará al perder el balance. Después se ajustó más la bolsa, se caló la capucha y continuo con la mirada impertérrita de perro malhumorado que llevaba desde que todo su equipo la había llamado diciendo que tipos con nombres como antiguas y perdidas naciones habían aparecido.

Anduvo por entre el devastado pueblo durante un par de horas hasta que la noche cayó encima y el cansancio se le agobiaba en los pulmones como aire frio. Meister se paró un momento, apoyándose contra una pared derruida y se tocó el intercomunicador de la oreja. Durante unos minutos sonó como comunicaba y en un momento la señal se perdió. Chasqueó la lengua, bufó y tecleo unas cosas en el comunicador de la muñeca. Se oyó una señal y después un mensaje de espera. Suspiró con cansancio y se frotó los ojos, miró el pueblo con los ojos escocidos y dejo caer las manos con pesar.

–Solía ser un pueblo alegre... –se murmuró así misma, observando cómo sobre la pequeña montañita plana, alejada considerablemente de su posición, la bandera del Nuevo Imperio Romano, hondeaba fuerte contra el cielo despejado de la noche. Cerró los ojos, casi pudiendo recordar el sonido de los tiros y de las armas de la rebelión de aquel pueblo.

Realmente, odiaba a muerte el sector rojo. Le traía recuerdos de antes de que la Ley de Hierro cayese, antes de que se prohibiera la historia, antes de que todo cambiase drásticamente. Los recuerdos que envenenaban su cabeza y que la dejaban despierta noche tras noche desde que empezó el equipo de revolución, con la meta de acabar por siempre con el Neo Imperio Romano.

Su corazón se paró un momento y bombeo después de manera desbocada al pensar en eso. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, igual que su labio inferior y después sintió una punzada en el corazón. "¿Por qué sigo dudando?", se preguntó en su cabeza.

_Sorella..._

Golpeó con el puño la pared y esta se desquebrajo. Con una mano sobre la boca, miró a otro lado, haciendo la mente en blanco y concentrándose en la misión de rescate que tenía en manos. Apretó los parpados fuertemente, inspirando y espirando muy lentamente.

Se oyó el sonido de una televisión sin conexión y la imagen de una chica con el pelo corto como un hombre y de color negro apareció. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro y llevaba un pañuelo rojo a cuadros alrededor del cuello.

–Meis! Meis!–la voz más empalagosa la acompaño.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando de forma vaga al intercomunicador que todavía estaba caído, de reojo.

– ¿Dónde mierda estás, Pandora?

– ¿Cómo que dónde mierda estoy, Meis? Te dije que en Carta-

–Llegué al atardecer y tú no has dado señales de vida. ¿En qué zona te has perdido exactamente?

– ¡Y yo que sé! –gritó histérica antes de soltar un gemido. Meister frunció el ceño y levantó el intercomunicador–. Meis, ven rápido, las cosas por aquí se están poniendo complicadas.

–Pandora... relájate –dijo mientras miraba hacia la bandera de nuevo, como podía ver perfectamente la bandera plana, hondeando. Se le cruzó una idea y volvió la mirada al intercomunicador–. Solo necesito que me digas una cosa.

Pandora asintió, con el ceño fruncido y puso cara decidida.

– ¿Puedes ver la bandera? –la chica movió la cabeza hacia los lados, hasta que abrió los ojos, sorprendida y paso a mover la cámara hasta hacer aparecer la banderola, de lado donde salía el símbolo impreso del Imperio. Meister apretó más los ojos y se ajustó la bufanda–. Eso es, perfecto –la cámara volvió a mostrar la cara–. Intentaré llegaré ahí lo antes posible. Corto.

Bajó de nuevo el brazo y miró hacia el valle. Apretó los puños y empezó a correr hacia el valle. "Realmente... los humanos son molestos", pensó mientras la capucha se le caía y el pelo se le revoloteaba por todos lados. "Todos ellos, siempre molestando, siempre con problemas". Paró un momento para tomar aire, mientras saltaba un pequeño muro, y miraba hacia el suelo. "Pero los países no son mejores". Llegó al inició del montículo y comenzó a subir hasta la cima, donde la bandera se alzaba.

La golpeó de una patada. Después mirando hacia arriba, buscó el ángulo desde el que su compañera la veía. Cuando lo encontró, miró hacia el lado donde debería estar. Se encontró una formación de lagunas y árboles mal formados y retorcidos. Entrecerró los ojos y agudizo la vista, pero no diferenció nada, así que bajo la pequeña meseta, haciendo fuerza para no resbalarse y empezó a andar hacia la formación de lagunas.

Cuando llegó, sus pies se hundieron en la tierra de barro y le costó avanzar hasta una zona medianamente seca, que fue complicada de encontrar. Cuando llegó allí, jadeo y miró a todos lados, buscando entre algunos árboles y en algunas zonas donde se volvió a hundir. Hasta que oyó un disparó.

Salió corriendo en la dirección. Allí se encontró a su compañera, de rodillas y después caída en el suelo. Tres tipos a sus lados con, nuevamente, ropa veraniega y bastante frescos, alrededor de ella. Por último, un soldado del Imperio Romano, caído en el suelo con una herida en el estómago. Meister los apartó bruscamente sin fijarse quienes eran y cogió a la chica de uniforme verde guerra antes de que se cayera. Tenía un mal vendado alrededor del costado y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

–Pandora, escúchame, estoy aquí, entendido.

–Meis! –dijo con una sonrisa feliz, poniéndose de pie dificultosamente pero se volvió a caer encima de ella–. Ellos son los que te dije. Francia, España y Prusia.

Meister los miró, escrutándolos por primera vez determinadamente. Francia le dirigió una mirada melosa, España una gran sonrisa de esas que te alegran el día y Prusia una sonrisa de lado. Eso fue antes de que Meister apuntara al medio. Los tres se pusieron pálidos y alzaron las manos como defensa.

–No le he hecho nada –gritaron los tres.

No les dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando en un segundo, Meister torció el codo, apuntando detrás de ella. Disparó y otro soldado cayó al segundo, sobre el otro. Se levantó cogiendo a Pandora con ella y poniéndola de pie junto a ella, estaba mareada y un poco perdida. Prusia trago saliva y dio un paso hacia delante.

– ¡Eso fue _AWESOME_! –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando quitar hierro a la situación–. Yo soy el asombroso Prusia y ellos mis amigos España y Francia. Pandora ha sido increíblemente útil y su herida es culpa nuestra. Por favor, no la regañes.

– ¿Regañarla? –dijo con tono ofendido

–Pan-chan se quejaba de que Meis la iba a castigar por salirse de su ronda –dijo España.

–En todo caso os regañaré a vosotros. ¿Qué clase de hombres os consideráis que ni siquiera podéis proteger a una dama?

–Hey, hey. Yo puedo proteger a cualquiera, es tan solo que no tengo mi equipo ni mi ejército– chistó Prusia y parece que Gilbird en su cabeza asintió de acuerdo a su amo.

Pandora miró a Prusia, de arriba abajo, muy lentamente. Se quedó embobada observándole, con la mirada seria y la sonrisa caída, pero no enfadada sino melancólica, en una profunda nostalgia. Giró su vista a España y recibió una mirada igual con una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa y después Francia, a quien pareció asentir como saludo. Volvió la vista al albino que sonreía con una gran mueca y Meister suspiró, cansada.

–No sé cómo se ha hecho esa herida, pero uno de vosotros debería haberse puesto delante para parar la bala o el corte.

–Valientes pero no tontos. ¡No sabíamos si era enemiga!

–¿Dudas de Pandora? Es la persona más...

–Por favor, _mon chers_, parar de discutir –dijo Francia, mientras se acercaba a la chica y la tomaba de la mano, lentamente, y Meister la retiraba de un brusco movimiento, mirando a otro lado un poco agobiada–. Lo importante ahora es curar a Pandora-chan.

Meister frunció el ceño y Prusia le devolvió el gesto, con la mueca del mismísimo infierno. Meister se relajó y empezó a sacar cosas de la bolsa. Le entregó una manta parecida a un poncho a Francia, que la tomó guiñándola un ojo y murmurando un pegajoso "Merci!". España, que hasta el momento había sujetado a Pandora, cuando Meister y Prusia habían tenido el confronta miento, la tomo con una mano y se la colocó como pudo. A Prusia se la entregó con una mirada de indiferencia y este chisto mientras se la ponía. Después sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se los aplicó cuidadosamente, tratando el corte cuidadosamente.

Mientras que Meister trataba a la chica y Francia ayudaba, España se colocó bien el poncho. Prusia miraba sentado como un indio el proceso, sin saber cómo ayudar. Se rasco la nuca y posó a Gilbird en su dedo índice. Miró a su alrededor, los arboles, el suelo embarrado y la humedad. Según Pandora su "Meister" podría resolver todas sus dudas.

Por ejemplo, el por qué si hasta hacia un par de horas (aunque ya no sabría decir si fueron horas o días) estaban tomando una paella junto con Italia Romano en casa de España, ahora estaban en medio de un pantano. O dónde, exactamente, estaban. O qué había sido aquel huracán horizontal eléctrico que los había sorprendió en plena Plaza Mayor de Madrid.

Miró de nuevo a Pandora, quien se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior, con un sentimiento de culpa.

Cuando volvió a estar consciente de su asombrosa persona, había niebla por todas partes y Francia y España todavía seguían inconscientes a su lado. Se quedó en el suelo hasta que pudo levantarse y librarse del cansancio, pero se sentía más pesado. Tomó a los dos como pudo y los intentó poner en lugar seguro. Y los refugió en una pequeña cueva construida entre el retorcimiento de las raíces de un esbelto roble. Después salió en búsqueda de Romano, que había sido atrapado de igual manera que ellos y que no aparecía. Al ponerse a llover ligeramente tuvo que volver y pensar en claro que estaba ocurriendo antes de seguir como un loco corriendo por aquel lugar desconocido.

Justo cuando oyó tiros y sus cavilaciones sobre marcianos que lo querían secuestrar para saber que piensa un genio como él, se disolvieron. Volvió al supuesto escondite donde estaba Pandora, recién herida, Francia vendándola dificultosamente y España con el arma de la chica aún soltando humo, jadeaba pesadamente. A partir de ahí, todo había sido correr, esconderse, preguntas a las cuales las chica no conocía respuesta y demás. España había insistido en buscar a Romano, hasta que recibió la misma respuesta de "Romano puede que no esté en este sector" y Francia le dijo que estaría bien.

Pandora les intentó explicar donde estaban pero sus explicaciones eran balbuceos y nerviosismos que no entendían y que Francia dijo que no necesitaba comerse la cabeza, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Pandora, después de que Francia acabase con un chichón porque la mano en el hombro, bajo más de lo debido, les dijo que un tal "Meister" los vendría a buscar. Se imagino que 'Meister' debía ser un tipo asombroso; con el pelo de color albino y ojos rojos, un traje elegante y sublime lleno de condecoraciones y un águila apoyado en su antebrazo. Traducido: se imaginó a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, quien había venido a salvarlos le había decepcionado un poco, además de que lo primero que había hecho había sido recriminarle y decirle que había sido inútil. "Maldita, Meister...". Se dio cuenta de una cosa y abrió los ojos mucho, mirando ahora a la chica de pelo caoba que terminaba de hacerle un lacito en el vendaje.

–¿Te llamas _Meister_?

–¿Humm?

Francia los miró interrogante, esperando que entraran en armas de nuevo.

–Prefiero que me llamen así.

–Pero... Meister es masculino.

– ¿Masculino? A mí me parece un nombre con fuerza –añadió Francia, quitándose la suciedad de las rodillas y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir. Meister miró a otro lado, indiferente, al contrario de Pandora que la intentó tomar pero Meister no se lo permitió.

–Ese no es el problema –dijo Prusia, levantándose también–. Digo que es literalmente masculino. _Meister_ es 'Maestro'.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Meis-chan? –dijo España.

– ¿Qué es eso de Meis-chan? –le dijo con tono enojado, mirándole atentamente mientras España volvía a sonreír feliz con aquella sombra de preocupación y Meister le miró sin saber que decir sintiéndose de pronto rodeada de una buena y alegre aura de felicidad.

–Debería ser _Meisterin_ –dijo Prusia con la mano en el mentón.

–Así es como me llama...–hizo un silencio, abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo... pero sin embargo, apretó los labios y el ceño y murmuró silenciosamente: –Tu hermano...

– ¡¿West?! –gritó, tomándola de los hombros y agitándola–. ¿West también está aquí? Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano? ¡West estaba preocupado por mí!

–Siquiera te ha mencionado –le cortó rápidamente. Después les indicó a todos que debían regresar antes de que se hiciese más de noche y marcharon de regreso por donde Meister les indicaba, siendo Pandora sostenida por Francia y España. Le ofreció una pistola a Prusia, que la tomo interrogante–. Tú cierras la fila. No dudes en disparar si algo nos ataca. A punta a la cabeza.

Prusia la tomo con algo de temor, que intentó disimular con una sonrisa desafiante, pero la verdad es que aquello era completamente nuevo para él. La pistola no se parecía a ninguna arma que hubiese visto antes, era de color negro obsidiana y pesaba mucho más que una normal. Apuntó con ella a un árbol del camino para ver que su pulso andaba bien y no temblaba en lo más mínimo y se sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de darse cuenta de que lo acababan de dejar solo y salir corriendo.

Tal y como Meister le ordenó (y a regañadientes porque no entiende por qué le tiene que ordenar nada), se quedó detrás de España y Francia, que ayudaban a la chica de nombre Pandora a andar. Salieron poco a poco de aquella zona pantanosa y de ambiente pesadamente húmedo y anduvieron los metros necesarios para volver a subir al pequeño montículo.

Meister se quedó, repentinamente quieta, mirando a la desbastada y ruinosa ciudad de abajo.

– ¿Algún problema, Meister? –preguntó Francia.

–... –Meister parpadeo durante una milésima de segundo y después sus ojos que habían brillado una llama de completa y natural indiferencia, resplandeció un ligero atisbo de lo que podía ser melancolía o tristeza, Francia no supo especificar cuál–. Nada. Pensaba en mis cosas... Pandora, no vas a poder bajar por aquí es demasiado peligroso... ¿España, verdad?

El chico asintió.

– ¿Podrías llevarla cargada? Eres del que más me fío para eso -volvió a asentir, acercandose a Pandora.

–Eso ofende, _mademoiselle_.

–...–volvió a entrar en esa especie de trance, está vez observando la bandera.

–Es una bandera la mar de rara –dijo Prusia, que llevaba tiempo observándola–. Nunca antes había visto esos colores... Naranja, blanco y rojo... Humm...

–A mí me recuerdan a algo, no sé–murmuró España, mientras la observaba por todos lados–. ¡Ah! Tiene una corona de laurel por detrás.

–Ya sé –dijo Francia, con el dedo apuntando hacia arriba–. Roma.

Prusia y España se miraron un momento, intercambiándose miradas sorprendidas antes de asentir y darle la razón al rubio que admiraba la bandera con ojos curiosos. Meister tan solo los miró de soslayo, como si no quisiera ni saber de que hablaban.

– ¡Es la bandera de papá!–exclamó España.

–No recuerdo nunca a ver visto esa franja blanca –añadió Francia pensativo.

–Pero si esta bandera está aquí. ¡¿Quiere decir que hemos viajado a un pasado alternativo?!

–Te pediría que pensarás las cosas antes de soltarlas por esa bocaza que tienes –dijo Meister, consiguiendo cabrear de nuevo a Prusia y haciendo que todos presentes le prestaran atención–. Sí, es Roma. Pero no vuestro Roma. Es la bandera del Nuevo Impero Romano –dijo, mientras volvía a admirar el paisaje de la cochambrosa ciudad.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el sol, empezaba a salir por el horizonte, como un orbe rojo y naranja que tenía de cálidos colores el cielo celeste que lo rodeaba.

–Seguro que conocéis Cartago.

– ¡Claro! La nueva se instaló en mi país hará siglos.

–Los soldados de Cartago, con los animales más extraños y deslumbrantes, con el ejército preparado y entrenado, marcharon atravesando la península Ibérica para atacar Roma desde un ángulo por el que ninguno lo había intentado. "¡Era un plan genial!"–añadió imitando una voz más ruda.

Meister tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si se tomará un respiro.

–Pero Roma aprovechó que el ejército había marchado y, puesto que sus barcos eran más veloces y ligeros llegar hasta Cartago no supuso problema –Francia observó cómo sus puños se cerraban con tal fuerza que pensó que podría partir nueces–. En conclusión, cuando los soldados que combatían en Roma volvieron al dar en el pueblo la voz de alarma... no quedó nada.

Los tres países se acercaron para ver con sorpresa, lo que observaba la joven desde hacía rato. No dijeron nada, pero permanecieron esperando que Meister acabara porque cada vez que pronunciaba algo era como si todo lo que decía se quedase a medias, como si tratase de explicar más cosas... y no pudiese.

–Está ciudad era un pueblo alegre...–murmuró, más para sí misma que para otros y acto seguido empezó a bajar el montículo ante la sorprendida mirada de los países que encontraban aquel final, demasiado abierto como para serlo. Como si el timbre hubiese sonado antes de que el profesor acabase la clase.

España se aupó a Pandora con cuidado de no dañarla a pesar de que la chica dijo que no necesitaba ayuda, desde abajo, Meister gritó que ni la dejara tocar el suelo. Francia bajo un par de minutos después detrás de España por si acaso se tropezaba, ayudarle al instante, aunque de los tres era el que más mareado se sentía y el último en haberse despertado.

Ni imaginar el susto que se había dado al ver a España en vuelto en medio de una lucha con aquel soldado cuando un par de segundos estaba sentado en su terraza, en pleno día de verano.

El único que permaneció allí, durante unos minutos más, viendo como la bandera poco a poco era iluminada por el sol, fue Prusia, con miles de cosas en la cabeza no oyó como el equipo lo llamaba hasta el quinto aviso. Bajo corriendo, sin saber porque se había quedado embelesado, admirando aquella nefasta bandera.

Anduvieron por el pueblo tal y como lo había hecho Meister horas atrás pero con más peso. Los tres países tenían millones de preguntas rondando pero el viaje fue silencioso y tranquilo al alba. Meister les dijo que una vez estuvieran en lugar seguro, y alejados de allí, les explicaría todo. Los tres notaron, que fuese el lugar que fuese o hubiese pasado lo que hubiese pasado, aquel lugar le resultaba incómodo a la chica.

Llegaron a la cueva cuando el sol ya estaba completamente fuera. Organizó las cosas que había tomado, tomó los ponchos y los dejó en su sitio cuidadosamente. Una vez estuvo todo guardado meticulosamente en su sitio, les invitó a entrar a la cabina. Sin ningún tipo de temor, entraron los cinco, un poco apretados. Y en menos que canta un gallo, estaban de vuelta a la sala.

Meister salió rápidamente, llevándose a Pandora consigo para que le atendiese el médico que tenían a bordo, que resulto ser Gabriel ya uniformado y con cara de recién despierto, a pesar de que allí debían ser ya las once de la mañana, como poco. No se sorprendió de ver a su jefa llegar a una hora antes de la que la esperaban. Después salieron los demás, mirando a todos lados, con cara de asombro.

– ¡¿Francia-niichan?! ¡¿España-niichan?! ¡¿Prusia?!

Italia, hasta el momento en la cocina preparando el desayuno –él si traía cara de recién, recién levantado– y se lanzó al cuello de los tres países a la vez, envolviéndoles en un abrazo cálido y afectuoso. Los miró a los tres emocionado.

– ¡Así que vosotros también habéis sido tragados por el remolino del tiempo! –rebautizó Italia.

– ¡Ita-chan! –España le abrazó posesivamente–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

–Estábamos en casa, Alemania, Japón y yo, cuando de pronto esa cosa apareció en mi salón y empezó a tragarse todo y a soltar rayos. Cuando desperté estaba en medio de un páramo y encima me atacaron unos soldados muy raros que en realidad son policías del Nuevo Imperio Romano y...

– ¿Nuevo... qué? –dijeron los tres.

Italia abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar pero empezó a decir cosas muy rápidas y comprimidas que a los tres les costó pillar. Fue Null, que llegaba justo con los uniformes de sobra para los países nuevos –estos eran de color más bien caqui–, quien tranquilizó a Italia.

–Siento la espera. Creo que son de vuestras tallas, si no, avisadme. Soy Null –tal y como pensaba Italia, su voz era dulce y tranquila cuando la chica estaba calmada y sin perturbar.

–Encantada de conocerte, mon cherie. Yo soy France, la nación del amor, espero que tú y yo nos podamos hacer muy amigos –le guiñó el ojo mientras afilaba la mirada.

– ¡¿France?! –Michael pegó un salto triple mortal con voltereta y se quedó enfrente de los tres–. ¡Increíble! –Le dio la mano–. ¡Soy un gran admirador suyo, señor _France_! Usted debe ser el señor _España_. ¡Increíble! Y usted... –miró a Prusia y este sonrió socarrón–... ¿Usted quién es?

– ¡_PREUßEN_! –le gritó indignado.

–... ¿Eso se come?

Michael fue tumbado por un libro lanzado por parte de Meister.

–Tanta admiración y no sabes quién es uno de los imperios más poderosos e increíbles que jamás existieron –suspiró y el ego de Prusia creció un poquito al ver que decía 'increíble'–. Lástima que su representante sea un ególatra...

– ¡Oe!

–Estúdiate eso. Te gustará.

Mike recogió el libro de historia prusiana y se sentó en una silla, todo feliz, estudiando las primeras hojas con determinación. Prusia lo miró un momento, fulminándolo, para después volver la mirada a Italia que seguía fingiendo emoción al contar todo, se notaba porque le temblaba la mano izquierda.

–Ita-chan, he oído que West también está aquí.

–Sì, está en el trastero de la planta baja. Le llevé un café hará un par de minutos.

–Yo tengo más preguntas– dijo Francia, mientras se desnudaba ahí delante igual que España–, como por ejemplo, ¿dónde diablos estamos?

– ¿O donde está Romano? –dijo España, colocándose los pantalones.

– ¿_Fratello_? –Dijo, con tono alarmado y preocupado al mismo tiempo–. A él también se lo trago esa cosa... Japón tampoco aparece y Mike dice que posiblemente haya más países al futuro.

– ¿Más? –pregunto Prusia, él único con 'vergüenza' suficiente como para no cambiarse–. La verdad es que me he sorprendido cuando he oído sobre West, y cuando te he visto, he pensado que algo raro estaba sucediendo. ¿Y dices que esto es el futuro?

–Exacto.

Mientras los tres se vestían, Italia que había estado atento a la tercera o inlcuso cuarta explicación de Alemania sobre los sucesos que acontecían está época, les explicaba todo, ligeramente tembloroso y con propias opiniones del asunto, que aparentemente trataba de entender.

Francia escuchó toda la explicación y al rato se puso la mano en el mentón. Veneciano recién terminaba cuando, Francia lo interrumpió con una pregunta que lo dejo alterado, a él, y a Meister que llevaba sentada en el sillón de mandos de la segunda planta todo el tiempo.

– ¿Entonces, no existe un Nuevo Imperio Germano?

–Yo... esto... pues...

– ¡_NON_!

Italia se escondió detrás de Prusia al ver como Meister prácticamente había saltado de su sitio, alborotando su pelo y dejando a la vista su preciosa heterocroma dorada y azulada. Sus manos se habían apretado contra la barandilla y apretaba tanto los dientes que Italia podía oírlos rechinar.

Se asustó mucho porque no pensaba en ese tipo de reacción, tan... defensiva.

–Otro... ¿_Vati_? –preguntó Prusia, mirando ligeramente al suelo, ignorando a la chica que se recolocaba el pelo.

–He dicho '_nein_'– repitió y Prusia la miró ligeramente–. No hay otro Imperio Germano, somos todos humanos; todos y cada uno de nosotros. No necesitamos otra estúpida nación que pretenda salvarnos y fracase.

– ¿A qué te refieres con...?

–No he dormido en toda la noche, así que, si me disculpáis –ignoró a España, quien igual que los demás se abrió para crear un pasillo por el que Meister salió con grandes zancadas como un animal a punto de encontrar su presa.

Justo cuando Meister se iba de la sala, saliendo por la puerta trasera que nadie había notado igual que ayer, Alemania acaba de subir al piso de arriba, llevando consigo uno de esos montones de libros y cuadernos que había estado usando toda la mañana.

–Italien, ¿Qué es todo ese...? ¿Eh? Pero si sois...

– ¡West! –Prusia salió escopetado mientras abrazaba a Alemania.

–_Bruder_! ¿Vosotros... –los miró unos por uno– a vosotros también os ha tragado el vórtice?

–Oui, _Allemagne_– contestó Francia, con una sonrisa–, a nosotros y a Romano.

–... ¿Romano también está aquí? –preguntó, pesadamente.

– ¡Alemania~! –se quejó Italia.

–Vergebung –se disculpó, antes de volver a mirarlos, escrutándoles–, ¿os han explicado en qué situación nos hayamos, no?

–Ja, West– dijo Prusia, poniéndose en medio para completar la formación pirámide del Bad Touch Trio–, ¡y vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar, kesesesese! Después, harán una enorme escultura de mí y me veneraran como un dios.

Alemania se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano cuando les vio posar al más puro estilo de una serie anime, con gesto raros y con las manos formando una figura que solo Dios sabe cuál era. Italia se agitó feliz en su sitio, pensando que ahora sí podrían ayudar a las personas que los habían salvado. Obviamente, Alemania estaba en contra, pero suspiró e hizo el mejor intentó de sentirse aliviado.

–Aunque –dijo España, rompiendo la feliz formación ensayada–sigo sin comprender como pudo hacer todo lo que hizo, es decir, ¿ponernos a todos contra todos? No es algo... inhóspito. Pensé que habíamos conseguido llevarnos... medianamente bien entre todos.

Incluso Italia miró a España cuando dijo aquello. España los miró a todos entornado su mirada entre ellos, con una sonrisa tranquila. Italia sonrió con inocencia como él mientras Alemania negaba con la cabeza.

–Creó–dijo, después de un momento–, que os puedo explicar más o menos todo.

Alzó el libro en el que en letras dorados ponía "Historia".

–¿A quién le apetece una clase de historia?

**\O.O/**

**En el siguiente saldrá un poco de la historia sobre Meister, lo siento si a alguien no le gusta pero es necesario... ¡Ah! Y puse a España y Francia como hijos de Roma porque, bueno, Roma conquistó todo, al fin y al cabo y me encanta imaginarme a la familia latina :) ¡Gracias por leer estás líneas!  
**

_**PD: Cuando nuesto profesor nos explicaba sobre Cartago al estar dando el Imperio Romano, sonó el tiembre justo cuando iba a terminar y nos quedamos sin saber como acababa la historia, por eso la referencia.**_


	4. Cuando la noche cae

**Como dije, esta capítulo contiene historia sobre Meister, me vuelvo a disculpar si a alguna persona no le interesa pero es necesario. ¡A partir de aquí, se empezaran a poner moviditas las cosas, así que espero recompensarlo :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

**¡Muchas gracias por el _follow_ de horus100, me encanta que mi historia te guste! **

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**CUANDO LA NOCHE CAE**

Fue una clase intensiva pero ligera, llena de esquemas y de líneas temporales, con dibujos de la cara de otros países para que quedasen claras algunas partes liosas, cortesía de Italia. Miles de preguntas con respuestas que se remontaban a temas posteriores o incluso anteriores. Numerosas palmadas en la cara cuando se quedaba alguno dormido, que solían ser Francia, España o Italia. Hubo una pausa para comer en la que se enteraron de que allí no había tomates y España acompaño a Italia en la esquina de la tristeza. El resultado fue que, cuando el sol casi caía, la clase acabó y los cinco países soltaron un gran resoplo de alegría al verse liberados al fin.

–Y yo sigo preguntando –dijo Francia, echando la silla para atrás–, ¿solo un Nuevo Imperio Romano?

–Antes Meis-chan se ha enfadado, ¿a que se referiría con aquello de...?

_No necesitamos otra estúpida nación que pretenda salvarnos y fracase._

–Quizá si que hubo un... –Alemania miró a Francia– un Nuevo Imperio Germano como lo llamas. Quizás intentó derrotar a N.I.R. y por su culpa pasó algo en la vida de Meisterin que la mantiene siempre en esa actitud defensiva con nosotros.

Italia miró a Alemania, pensando en el antiguo Imperio Germano y pensando que esta vez, no había podido hacer nada y había sido vencedor Roma. Hizo acopio de todo lo que Alemania les había explicado: en ningún momento se mencionaba el nombre de una nueva nación. ¿No sería que ese "Nuevo Imperio Germano" todavía no había movido pieza?

– ¿Por qué Meis-chan se puso asi? –Se preguntó Francia para sí mismo, confuso ante la anterior actitud, cuando de pronto miró a Italia–. Ita-chan, déjame ver tus ojos.

Italia parpadeo un poco antes de abrir los párpados y mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando los enormes, brillantes y dorados ojos que tenía. Francia lo miró embobado antes de desviar la mirada a Alemania, que hablaba con Prusia y España.

–Meis-chan tiene un ojo dorado y otro azul, ¿lo viste, Ita-chan? –Le preguntó volviendo su mirada al chico que volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, este asintió recordando la primera vez que vio los curiosos y preciosos ojos de la chica–. A pesar de eso, ella lo esconde. ¿Se meterían con ella de pequeña por eso?

Francia miró al suelo, Italia le observó esperando que dijese algo más pero se quedó allí con cara de estar pensando algo y después miró de nuevo a Italia con una sonrisa y un guiño.

– ¿Cómo crees que será N.I.R.?

–No sé... Con armadura intergaláctica y las mejillas sonrosadas, con una espada muy grande y una sonrisa encantadora.

– ¡Con grandes pechos!

– ¡Y unas piernas largas y moldeadas!

– ¡Moreno perfecto!

– ¡Parar ya! –les gritó Alemania.

– ¿Y tú, Allemagne? –Le peguntó Francia, rodeándole por los hombros–. ¿Cómo crees que es?

– ¿Cómo va a ser? Como cualquier persona con poder.

–Que soso –le dijeron todos a la vez, haciendo que Alemania mirase a otro lado rojo, porque había empezado a hacerse una imagen mental de otra clase de 'poder'.

–Perdón, pero...

– ¡Pan-chan!

Pandora acababa de salir por la misma puerta por la que Meister se había marchado. La chica traía una sonrisa amable, con sus ojos verdes como dos piedras resplandecientes y su corto cabellos ligeramente en movimiento cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

–Venía a agradeceros el hecho de que me ayudarais antes.

–Al contrario, _mademoiselle_. Si no hubiese sido por ti, estaríamos bastante mal ahora.

–He oído vuestra conversación –dijo mientras miraba a Alemania con demasiado atención–. Queréis saber cómo es ella, ¿es eso no?

Francia e Italia se miraron entre ellos, con miradas inquisitivas observaron a la chica de ropa revuelta. Asintieron casi al mismo momento antes de que la chica, se balanceara hasta el ordenador, donde lo encendió un poco complicadamente y empezó a mover fotos.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –preguntó Prusia, cuando paso una foto, aparentemente más antigua que las otras, de una niña con un vestido azul, muy, muy rubia.

Arrodillada en un campo, llevando una diadema de flores blancas y azuladas, que sujetaba con sus pequeñas manos, puesto que le estaba demasiado grande y se le caía, justo por encima del flequillo, donde le tapaba por completo un ojo, mientras que el otro, lo tenía abierto, de color azulísimo como el día perfecto de verano.

Pandora miró a Alemania con una sonrisa, a pesar de que este solo había observado la imagen de reojo y no le prestaba más atención que esa, se intereso cuando Pandora pareció mirarle esperando algo de él. No obstante, solo se giró a otro lado.

Italia la miraba, anonado, aquella niña era muy linda. La perspectiva de la foto la hacía ver más pequeña, y sus mejillas brillaban de color rosado. Era tan adorable que ni se le paso por la cabeza que aquella sorprendida niña pequeña...

–Es Meister.

...pudiese ser la misma mujer de ceño fruncido, mirada vacía y melancólica, de tono ausente y de cabello caoba que era ahora. Italia se sorprendió al ver como el pelo largo, liso y brillante de la niña, era ahora esa mata de cabellos apuntados, mal peinados, cortos y oscuros. Veneciano se sorprendió no antes de que el ordenador se apagara de pronto.

–Suele pasarle. Iré a comprobar los fusibles, ahora vuelvo.

–Te acompañó Pan-chan –dijo España, mientras arrastraba a Prusia y a Francia con él.

Alemania e Italia se quedaron en silencio.

Italia seguía comparando cada rasgo, cada milésima parte de aquella niña con la Meister de ahora, incapaz de comprender como había cambiado tan salvajemente. Después comenzó a analizar aquel sitio, donde ella estuvo arrodillada. Aquellas flores... eran parecidas a las azaleas que crecían en su casa.

–Me voy a dormir –anunció Alemania.

Italia hizo el amago de detenerle, pero le dejo marcharse, justo cuando Pandora volvió.

–¿Y Francia, España y Prusia? –preguntó.

–Cuando empezamos a bajar vieron las camas y se arrastraron hacia ellas. Creó que aparte de acompañarme, buscaba la escusa de irse a dormir –se río–. Debió de ser un largo día para ellos... ¿Alemania también se fue?

–Si–dijo simplemente, cuando el ordenador se encendió detrás de él–. ¡Oh, ya esta! ¿De verdad es ella?

Pandora asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Italia de una manera rara, extraña para el chico que seguía anonado ante la vista de semejante foto.

– ¿Dónde estaba?

–En casa de su madre.

– ¿Cuántos años tenía?

–Creó que unos cinco años. Era la primera vez que iba a casa de su madre –Italia la escuchó, porque Pandora tomó aire, a punto de contar una larga historia que Italia escucharía como el cuento más divertido–, Meister estaba nerviosa y su padre más todavía.

– ¿Su padre?

Italia se sorprendió, preguntándose quién podía ser el padre de semejante criatura llena de inocencia. Su madre debió de ser bellísima y se preguntó cuál de los dos tenía los ojos azules. Miró la foto, no podía separar sus ojos del pequeño orbe que brillaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salir de la pantalla.

– ¿Meister no es su verdadero nombre, verdad?

–Italia... ¿verdad? Veneciano, Meister es una mujer... difícil. Ella me pidió no hablarle a nadie que me preguntara sobre su vida o ella misma, sabiendo que lo haríais, y yo no voy incumpliendo órdenes –lo comentó con tono duro y para nada tímido o nervioso como llevaba haciendo.

–Lo entiendo.

–No obstante–Pandora sonrió–, creó que mientras no cuentes nada a nadie y esto no salga de aquí, puedo responderte a algunas cosas. No puedo responderte a eso ahora, pero... puedo contarte la historia de cuando conoció a su... –miró a Italia, investigadoramente–... madre.

–Eso sería genial, Pan-chan. Dime, ¿puedo saber dónde estaba su casa?

–Por ahora no.

–Oh! Bueno... entonces... cuéntame, por favor.

–No te sientas obligado.

–No! En realidad... quiero saber más de ella.

–Está bien. Meister de pequeña... era una niña muy ingenua e inocente –se río por la ironía que Italia todavía no conocía–. Su padre la vistió con un vestido azul que parecían las olas del mar contra la arena. Sus manos pequeñas, estaban enroscadas alrededor de los pantalones de su progenitor. Estaba nerviosa... muy nerviosa... lloraba un montón.

No pudo dejar de moverse, viendo como la carretera pasaba rápidamente, dejando atrás postes de electricidad, árboles y farolas. Cuando el coche paró, sintió que se ahogaba, sudando por todas partes, le temblaban las piernas y cuando bajo del auto, se escondió instantáneamente detrás de su padre, que le poso una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo. Meister levantó la cabeza, pero el brillo del sol no le dejo ver la cara de su padre, solo una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo y su padre se arrodillo para limpiarle la cara.

"_Meister de pequeña era un niña sumamente frágil y débil que acostumbraba a llorar por todo"._

Su padre la tomó de la mano y la llevó andando hasta la puerta, asegurándole que todo iría bien. Era la primera vez que veía esa casa y le resulto enorme, blanca y muy... veraniega. Se entretuvo mirando un jardín de azaleas blancas y azuladas que estaba por allí, hasta que se oyó un: "¡Pasad, la puerta está abierta!" y volvió a esconderse, sin decir palabra.

Cuando pasó, se asustó más y ando mientras apretaba su cara contra la ropa, sin mirar nada, con sus piernas temblando. Oyó su nombre como un ruido cualquiera y levantó la cabeza a su padre, pero no pudo verle bien diferenciado su rostro.

–Tranquila, no debes estar nerviosa.

–Pero...

De pronto una niña de pelo rubio oscuro o marrón claro salió corriendo seguida de un hombre con delantal el cual Meister no pudo verle la cara. Solo observó como la niña, de vestido verde, se paraba delante de su padre, hacia una reverencia y se tiraba a sus brazos, recibiendo un abrazo, que la deposito de nuevo en el suelo. Meister se sintió diminuta e insignificante, frunció el ceño. La niña tenía unos ojos aguamarina y una gran sonrisa

– ¡_Papa_! –Gritó la niña, lanzándose a sus rodillas, dejando incómoda a Meister–. ¡_Mama, papa _ya llegó!

–Ya veo, _fligia _–dijo el hombre, que miró a Meister–. Tú debes de ser...–Meister escuchó su nombre muy bajito pero asintió, porque el hombre solo le sonrió y la tomó en brazos–. ¿Me equivoco? ¡Mira que _bella_ eres! Se parece mucho más a ti... Humm... Mira que ojos tan bellos tienes.

Meister se puso a llorar cuando el hombre, le paso la mano por el pelo, mirándole los ojos atentamente. Su padre le había dicho que iba a conocer a su madre, que no se debía poner nerviosa, no la iba a hacer daño e iban a salir todos a comer. Pero se puso tan nerviosa de ver que aquel hombre la cogía y la hablaba en otro idioma que se puso a llorar enseguida y como su progenitora no supo qué hacer, la balanceo.

Se calmó cuando notó que las manos que lo tomaban eran más grandes, correspondientes a las de su padre. Meister apretó su cara contra el traje de su padre, que la tranquilizaba con palabras dulces.

–_Mama, sorella_ está llorando. ¿Qué la hicisteis?

– ¡No hice nada! –se excusó.

– ¿_Sorella_? –le tiró del traje–, ¿qué es _sorella_?

–Hermana–le respondió, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, aún pegada a sus piernas–. No tengas miedo, no te van a hacer daño. Vamos, saluda a Mamma.

–Ha- _No, ciao mamma, ciao... sorella._

Los dos morenos la sonrieron, antes de volverla a hablar con palabras dulces, diciendo cosas como "Te hemos esperado tanto tiempo" "¡Por fin te conocemos!" "Mi hermanita, la pequeña llorona". Los adultos se trasladaron a otra estancia, mientras la pequeña niña de ojos aguamarina miraba a la chica rubia, fascinada por tener una hermana pequeña de la que cuidar. Pero Meister al verse desprovista del calor de su padre, empezó a sollozar. La mayor se puso nerviosa pero tardo dos segundos en reaccionar, tomar de la mano a Meister y gritarle:

– ¡Ven!

La arrastró hasta el jardín. Meister se tranquilizó, mirando la gran cantidad de flores que había por allí y de los gatos que se paseaban tranquilamente. Uno se le acercó y le rozó la pierna, chilló asustada y se abrazó a su hermana que la superaba en altura.

–Jajaja, ¡qué linda! Mira –lo cogió–. Se llama _Mister Poof_.

– ¿_Mister Poof_?

–Sí, porque ese es el sonido que has hecho al asustarte– y la niña se rió de nuevo, descolocando a Meister que veía al gato tricolor alejarse con andares elegantes. La mayor tomo de la mano a la pequeña y la condujo a una parte del jardín que daba a donde sus padres estaban en la terraza tomando algo. –_Mama_, ¿puedo coger las flores caídas?

– ¡Ten cuidado, ¿vale?!

La chica asintió y dejando sola un momento a su hermanita, que se pensaba el ir corriendo a refugiarse con su padre, que la miraba expectante, volvió al rato con un montón de flores azules y blancas. La hermana mayor empezó a entrelazarlas tirando las que decía que eran inservibles, poniendo solo las más bonitas. Meister se sentó en el suelo para verla.

– ¿Sabes hacer tiaras?

La chica negó, silenciosamente, viendo como su recién nombrada hermana entrelazaba más y más hasta sacar un enorme halo de azaleas en pocos segundos.

–Mira, _Papa_! –gritó agitándolo y dejando las flores caer. Su padre le dirigió una mirada mientras su madre se acercaba con una cámara de fotos.

La chica mayor se acercó con una sonrisa y le coloco la corona, con una sonrisa. Meister se fijo en un rizo en su cabeza, mientras se sujetaba la corona para que no se le cayese ya que era demasiado grande. La miro con su orbe azul, sonrosada por la enorme y familiar sonrisa.

–_Mama_ me llama Bianca. ¿Cúal es tu nombre?

Meister abrió la boca y dijo su nombre pero como si lo repitiese muy lento y muy despacio, ni siquiera lo escuchó. La niña se sentó a su lado, mientras su madre le tomaba una foto juntas y después siguió hablando mientas veían como su progenitora obligaba a su padre a venir también.

–Soy feliz de haberte podido conocer finalmente. Nunca había tenido una hermana pequeña, ¿te quedarás aquí, verdad? ¡Podemos jugar a los imperios!

– ¿Imperios?

–Sí, es un juego divertido. Te gustará, _sorella_. ¡No te preocupes! Te ayudaré y te protegeré, no dejaré que nada ni nadie te toqué. Estoy segura de que empezarías a llorar y realmente te ves mejor sin lágrimas –sonrió, sonrosando más a Meister que puso una mirada temblorosa ante tal halago, amenazando con llorar.

Miró como su padre se acercaba y le miró en el justo momento en el que se levantaba la tiara para ver mejor. La foto resultante fue una linda Meister en el suelo con una corona de flores azules y blancas, mirando a la cámara con todo el sentimiento del mundo.

Su padre las tomó en brazos y la apretujó en un abrazo. Bianca tomó la mano de Meister, entrelazándola con la de ella, cosa que puso roja por completo a Meister, no acostumbrada a un contacto físico tan íntimo.

– ¡Por siempre, _sorella_, te protegeré de lo que haga falta! Pero no te separes de mí, ¿prometido, _sorella_?

_Sorella_... Meister sonrió, apretando la mano de su hermana, nuevamente llorando.

_Sorella_! Meister sonrió más, intentando apretar más fuerte pero notaba la mano fría y la sonrisa de su hermana se tornaba vacía como sus ojos, parecía muerta. Empezó a tener miedo, mucho miedo.

_SORELLAAAA_! Meister abrió los ojos...

...y se despertó.

¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? No, negó. Un recuerdo. Un recuerdo muy vivo, que la había devuelto de golpe a la realidad, encontrándose en su cama, sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se despertó de resorte, quitándose el sudor de la frente y recuperando la respiración. Después se quedó quieta, muy quieta, temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué lloro...?

Se levantó con el pelo revuelto, y caminó saliendo de su habitación, al final de la planta baja. Pasó por delante de la puerta de sus compañeros, oyendo ronquidos, se tranquilizó pensando que estaban bien. Todavía se encontraba un poco grogui por culpa de aquel... recuerdo. Miró durante un tiempo la puerta abierta del dormitorio de los países.

Frunció el ceño, con disgusto y subió las escaleras. Allí se encontró a Pandora hablando e Italia escuchando tan atentamente que ninguno se dio cuenta de que la chica se acercaba a ellos. Pandora la saludó, al tiempo que Italia se quedó mirándola, pensando en que abría pasado con la pequeña niña de tiara.

–Pandora te dije que necesitabas reposo.

–Pero, Meis...

– ¡Vamos!

Pandora se disculpó con Italia y se fue hacia donde estaba Meis, pasó a su lado, mirándola de reojo y después se fue con la mirada baja. Meis la observó de soslayo, suspiró cuando vio que se había ido.

El joven italiano esperó de Meister algo como un abrazo o una muestra de cariño a Pandora, quien se alejaba un poco decaída, pero solo observó a la impertérrita jefa, que se quedó con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Italia se sorprendió cuando Meister la miró con la cara cansada, pálida, sus ojos estaban rojos.

–Meister-chan, ¿estás bien?

–No... No lo estoy. Pero ya he dormido mis cinco horas así que... revisaré los... mapas o algo–Meister se acercó a Italia, como si compara sus alturas. Chasqueó la lengua al ver que el hombre era más alto–. ¿Qué... que te ha contado Pandora?

–Esto... pues sobre tu madre y tu padre. Y sobre tu hermana.

Meister cabeceó.

–Pero no me ha dado nombres, ni lugares, ni información que no debería saber–se apresuró a decir.

–Está bien... Fue... un buen día.

Italia y Meister se vieron envueltos en un incómodo silencio. Meister cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho, mirando a Italia como si esperará que el continuará la conversación. Al joven italiano, no se le ocurría cómo, y nerviosa dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– ¿Qué paso con tu hermana?

–La asesinó el Nuevo Imperio Romano.

Italia notó como se le sacaba la garganta, sintiéndose culpable de la mirada llena de ira y tristeza entremezcladas que aparecieron en la cara de la joven chica. El ojo que tenía visible se había vuelto oscuro, engullido por las tinieblas, brillo como una vidriera por el reflejo del sol.

– ¿Asesinar? –preguntó, confuso.

–Exacto...–musitó Meister, con un tono realmente forzado que más se parecía a la voz antes de estallar en llanto. Sin embargo se mostró impertérrita y su expresión no cambió un ápice–. También mató a mis padres...–declaró, está vez con voz más dolorosa.

–Lo... Lo siento, no pretendía...

–No importa... –dijo cerrando los párpados muy suavemente, Italia pensó que una sola ráfaga de aire se la llevaría volando–. Es agua pasada, ¿sabes? –forzó una sonrisa que a Italia le pareció perfecta para un cuadro, hermosa y a la vez tan llena de dolor.

Meister pasó a su lado, se colocó en el sillón giratorio delante del ordenador y empezó a teclear, ignorando a Italia. Este, un poco confuso por el comportamiento, comprendió que la chica quería estar sola porque cuando se despidió no recibió ni una mirada o signo de "adiós". Cuando se encontró en el piso de abajo, lo primero que hizo fue tomar una gran bocanada de aire y después organizó todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Meister no siempre se llamó así, eso lo tuvo claro desde que Prusia le dijo que se molesto al oír Meisterin, pero del tipo "mi título es capitán, no capitana". La familia de Meister murió, ¿fue esta la razón de su odio hacia N.I.R.? Italia supo que era un motivo más que suficiente para querer vengarse de alguien, no obstante, le pareció que algo no encajaba y tuvo la sensación que debió suceder algo más.

Bostezó y se metió en el cuarto. Se tropezó con el cuerpo durmiente de Francia que solo él sabría como de dormir en una cama, había pasado al suelo. España, en realidad, le seguía de cerca. Cuando se dirigió hacia su cama, estaba tan somnoliento y confuso, que no se dio cuenta de que Alemania no estaba en la suya.

Despertó al día siguiente en un cuarto completamente vació. "Despertó" en realidad no era la palabra adecuada porque estuvo en la cama, girando como una croqueta, quince minutos antes de decidir salir. Fue a ponerse la ropa sin darse cuenta de que había dormido con ella así que se la estiró y acicalo en un intento de fingir que realmente había sido lo suficientemente adulto como para acordarse de quitársela.

Cuando salió, oyó el sonido de la sartén, la voz acaramelada de Francia y otras voces a un tono más normal. Subió al piso de arriba, y la escena que vio le recordó a la típica reunión de súper héroes apunto de trazar su plan maestro. Meister y Alemania le miraron con idénticas caras de "otra vez tarde, Italien". El chico se disculpó y se sentó. Meister, como si esa fuera la señal, empezó a hablar.

Italia se alegró de que la chica tuviese mejor aspecto que ayer cuando la dejo, aquello lo había incapacitado de dormir, al principio, después durmió del tirón casi diez o doce horas.

–Aquí–señaló en un gran mapa cuadriculado. Italia vio la zona, señalaba lo que sería en su época Roma, y sintió una punzada de melancolía–. Aquí es donde nos dirigimos.

– ¿Dirigirnos? –preguntó.

Un enorme taco de hojas cayó delante suyo, asustándolo y haciéndole soltar un 've~' inconscientemente. Alemania fue quien los había dejado caer, con cara aburrida.

–Romano, Rusia, Japón, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y China–enumeró.

–Canadá –dijo Meister por detrás, Alemania la miró antes de darse cuenta de que le había saltado, ignorando al pobre país ni siquiera presente para sentirse un fantasma.

–Esa es la lista de países –dijo carraspeando, avergonzado– que han viajado hasta aquí. Michael analizó todos los portales y uno hizo su aparición aquí –volvió a señalar–, y cayeron tres cuerpos. Después, por... –dejo su índice volar hasta que se poso en Brasil– cayeron otros dos.

–Pero... –Italia hizo cálculos– eso solo hace cinco países de un total de siete.

Meister miró a Alemania como si le pidiera permiso para continuar, acción que le pareció a Italia extraña, que era el único atento de sus acciones. La chica suspiró, al verse ignorada por Alemania y continuó, de manera tranquila:

–Paradero desconocido.

–Italia-kun –dijo Michael, que estaba en la mesa de ordenadores con Prusia–, lo he analizado y uno de los que está en Venecia es probable que sea tu hermano.

Italia sonrió al oír esas palabras antes de mirar de nuevo el mapa entusiasmado y dando casi brincos en su sitio. Francia se le acercó, poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza del chico, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara mientras dejaba desayuno en su sitio. España también se acercó emocionado, con un casco de la era medieval en la cabeza.

–España... ¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó Francia.

–Lo encontré en el trastero, Meis-chan dijo que me lo podía quedar. Encontré también varias cosas, como espadas y mandobles, realmente prefiero las hachas o las alabardas... lástima que no hubiese ninguna.

– ¿Teniendo este tipo de pistolas?

–Me manejo mejor con las armas blancas que las armas de fuego –se encogió de hombros.

Italia observó a la chica que realizaba trazos en el mapa que hasta ese momento no se había fijado pero estaba hecho a mano, concentrada en su trabajo solo dirigió sus pupilas hacia él y después a España, suspiró con cansancio y siguió.

–Prusia... ¿y tú?

–Intentó saber donde ha caído Japón... hmm... ¿no os preocupa? Quizás pueda estar en paradero desconocido o peor...

Francia se puso una mano en el mentón.

–Estoy preocupado por _Angleterre_. También por Canadá y América...

–Yo estoy preocupado por todos –soltó Italia, mirando el mapa, atentamente. Francia le dio la razón al tiempo pero no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras y volvió a la cocina.

Levantó las cejas cuando el dedo de Meister se posó sobre la zona de Brasil, que la había coloreado de rojo. Italia la miró, la cara imperturbable, de ceño fruncido y mirada opaca de Meister seguía siendo el mismo y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

–La brigada roja ha debido recoger ya a los que estén aquí.

– ¿Cuántas brigadas tienes? –le preguntó Alemania.

–Tres, cuatro si me cuento a mí misma. Null y Gabriel forman la brigada verde, Pandora la azul, Raphael y Uriel la roja. Están dispersas por el mundo y se dedican a recopilar datos. Michael es quien se ocupa de dirigir todo desde aquí.

–Aún así, nuestros aliados están dispersos alrededor del mundo, así que no hay que poner esa cara de seis contra un millón, ¿vale? –dijo Pandora.

–Perdón. ¿Dijiste que este sitio estaba en Francia?

–_Sic_.

– ¿Hay alguna ciudad cerca?

–La más cercana esta a 56 millas... Unos 90 kilómetros.

– ¿Soléis ir a menudo?

–Procuro traer todo lo que necesitamos de una estocada para evitar regresar a la ciudad.

– ¿Alguna razón especial?

– ¿Tus padres eran policías o qué? –Contestó de mala gana–. ¿A qué viene el interrogatorio?

Alemania miró a Meister, quien le devolvió la mirada. Italia contó hasta ciento quince antes de que Meister resbalara la mirada y la volviese un gesto desganado, como si hubiese perdido toda la energía de pronto. Alemania la miró, esperando algo de ella, pero solo se volteó a darle la espalda.

–Iré al trastero, creó que tengo una de esas hachas de las que hablabas, España...–la chica se echó a andar, de espaldas a Alemania, con la cabeza baja.

Italia vio a la chica, alejarse por la puerta de ayer y salió corriendo detrás de ella, dejando a Alemania sorprendido de que aunque ayer seguía teniéndola miedo, ahora la persiguiera como un fiel cachorro.

Y aunque Italia no supo explicar el porqué, creyó que Meister necesitaba estar acompañada está vez.

Durante el camino, no hablaron ni una sola palabra. Meister se sentía extrañamente reconfortada por el silencio, pero Italia creía que necesitaba llenarlo con algo y no supo el qué. Cuando llegaron al trastero, bordeando un pasillo al aire y entrando en un cuarto con una gran señal de prohibido.

Se abrió al instante, reaccionando ante la presencia de la chica. Italia se metió rápidamente, temeroso de que una vez que ella se había metido, la puerta se fuera a cerrar de nuevo y lo dejara fuera, o peor, en medio.

El cuarto era pequeño pero profundo, había libros en enormes montaña por todos lados, torres llenas de papeles. Cajas que se amontonaban como fuertes y otras abiertas y removidas, había objetos tapados con sabanas de color antes blanco. La habitación estaba iluminada con un candil.

Italia se acercó un montón de objetos con una manta, mientras Meister andaba hacia el final y miraba en una estantería. Tiró de la sabana, poco a poco, para descubrir juguetes típicos de niños; había una muñeca de trapo con botones, libros infantiles en un montón con una cuerda, incluso un triciclo. Le llamo la atención el cuento del "Pajarito y los Colores".

Lo tomó, siendo el único que no estaba atado, y lo abrió. Pasando poco a poco las páginas, el libro parecía perfecto para niños, con un bonito pajarito con las alas abiertas, volando alrededor de fantásticas tierras de muchos colores. Italia leyó:

"_El pájaro vuela en cielos de todos los colores. El naranjo de sonrisas. El rosado de los estornudos. El azul de las lágrimas. A medida que el pajarito pasa a través de mundos de colores, absorbe los colores en sus plumas. Ella era un pájaro hermoso, color arcoíris pero ella quería ver aún mas colores. Ella tomó tantos colores en sus plumas que se volvieron aburridas. Los colores se combinaron y combinaron..."_

Italia se asustó al ver que los colores pastel se tornaban oscuros y que poco a poco aparecían palabras como "ambición" o "traición", en rayados por todo el libro, como si alguien los hubiese pintado en un ataque de ira, fuertemente con pintura negra desteñida en morada. Le llamo la atención la oración "soy inútil" garabateada por todas partes de la última página, donde leyó:

"_...Y en el final, sus alas se volvieron negras.__Entonces ella cayó.__Cayó y siguió cayendo, entonces el pequeño pajarito murió"._

– ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Meister apareciendo de pronto e Italia se guardó el cuento en la parte de atrás, rápidamente, metiéndoselo dentro del uniforme para que no lo viese.

– ¡Nada! Estaba viendo los juguetes.

–Claro... –no sonó convencida. La chica se puso de cuquillas al lado de Italia y lo miró a los ojos, pero el chico sonrió, mirándola. Meister se rindió y se sentó a su lado, tomando la muñeca con su mano–. No tengo ningún arma que os pueda interesar. Nuestra tecnología a de combate es extraña y complicada, lo siento...

– ¡No pasa nada, ve!–la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

–Me recuerdas a mi madre...

Italia sonrió tontamente, creyendo que, el que Meister hablará con él sobre su pasado era una buena forma de poder conocerse mejor. Aún así, la chica bajó la sonrisa al momento y se encogió de hombros. ¿Un mal recuerdo? Italia se apresuró a hablar.

– ¡Estoy convencido de que tu mamá era una _bella signora_!

– ¿_Signora_? –preguntó atónita. Meister esbozó una sonrisa, y después comenzó a reír–. Mi madre no era una _signora_. Mi madre era un hombre, ¿sabes?

– ¿Eh? ¿Tus padres eran...?

Italia pensaría que era idiota si no fuera porque la risa de Meister sonaba tan sincera y tan alegre que se sintió aliviado de ver que la chica no siempre era así y que todavía quedaba algo de esa aparente niña inocente dentro de ella. Las personas no cambian tan drásticamente, pensó.

Meister se levantó ligeramente, tomando en las manos la muñeca y camino atrás, depositándola en la estantería con cuidado, con ese aire melancólico. Italia levantó, con cuidado de que el cuento no se escurriera por dentro de su ropa y la chica lo descubriera. La misma chica que salía tan tranquila, sin decir palabra y le dejaba atrás.

Se vio un momento en la oscuridad del trastero y salió disparado, solo para ver que Meister ya no estaba por ningún lado. Lo más probable es que hubiese vuelto con los demás, pensó pero después vio a Pandora mirado por todos lados como buscando algo y la soldado le preguntó si la había visto.

–Salió hace segundos del trastero, ve~.

–Humm... Sabes, Meis, tiene la tendencia de desaparecer. Siempre fue una muy buena jugadora de escondite–se rió dulcemente con el puño en los labios.

Italia ladeo la cabeza.

–Estaba bromeando –explicó, volviendo a un tono preocupado–. Tus amigos se estaban preparando para ir a buscar a tu hermano y a los otros países, creó que deberías darte prisa.

– ¡Ah! Es verdad. ¡Me adelanto, Pan-chan! Suerte con tu búsqueda, ve~

Cuando Italia salió corriendo, se le cayó el cuento pero no se dio cuenta, para su desgracia. Pandora lo tomó extrañada antes de darse cuenta de que era, y con una mueca entre horror y miedo, volver por donde el italiano salía corriendo. Apretó los ojos y su sincera sonrisa se tornó una mueca despiadada.

–No puede ser que tú...–murmuró pero Italia ya había desaparecido.

Italia entró de golpe en la sala para ver a Alemania revisando una maqueta tridimensional de una nueva Roma de la que desconoce todo. Alemania se sorprendió un poco, arqueando las cejas, porque Italia estaba sudando y jadeando, ¿tan lejos estaba el supuesto trastero? Él había ido hará dos días y tampoco...

–Italien, siéntate, estás rojo.

–No pasa... arf... nada... ¡Vamos, Alemania!

– ¿Eh? Ah, no. Tú no vienes

– ¡¿Por qué?!

–Es demasiado peligroso, Ita-chan –aún llevaba el casco.

– ¿España-niichan? Pero... Pero yo puedo hacer de guía.

España y Alemania se dirigieron una mirada al ver a Italia indignado. España sonrió poniéndole la mano en el hombro, consolándole. Null soltó una carcajada, apretándose el pañuelo–Creó que... el que "Ita-chan" venga podría en cierto modo ayudarnos.

Alemania la fulminó con la mirada.

–Si Italia del Sur esta en Roma, puede creer que este en "su" Roma. Si su hermano viene con nosotros nos puede guiar a donde él iría. Seguramente los otros dos estén con él.

–Bueno... eso es inteligente –murmuró Alemania poco convencido.

–Tranquilo, Alemania-san. No dejaré que le pase nada a Italia –le dijo Null con una mirada decidida.

Alemania no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo y le pidió a Italia que tuviese cuidado y que fuese especialmente silencioso. Italia con una sonrisa se fue a poner la capa que Michael les había tendido. Eran capas azules petróleo, que les cubría el cuerpo entero hasta las espinillas y tenían capuchas caídas. "Os confundirán con viajeros, así que no hay problema", les dijo Null, poniéndose la capucha y refugiándose el cabello.

–Tomad –les tendió tres muñequeras–, con estas os podréis comunicar entre vosotros. ¡También sirve de reloj! La hora que marca –los tres revisaron el reloj–, son las horas que os quedan hasta que el Modo Seguridad se active y seáis transportados de vuelta.

–Gracias, Mike –dijo Null, viendo como las naciones seguían mirando, cada uno embobada, su muñequera. El chico de gafas volvió a su posición.

–Bien, ¡Vayamos a buscar a Romanito~! –canturreó España.

– ¿Prusia y Francia no vienen? –preguntó Italia, viendo como ambos charlaban en la mesa de reunión, con Gabriel tecleando en un portátil de manera mecánicamente rápida.

–Vaya inventos, ¿eh, Prusia? Parecen sacados de una película de Ciencia Ficción.

–Ja! Me preguntó si nos dejaran quedarnos alguno de estos cuando volvamos a casa, kesesese– rió con el francés ante la sugerencia

Null rodó los ojos de ellos a Italia y le contestó:

–Un grupo tan grande llamaría la atención –le explicó Null, con una sonrisa.

Italia asintió y Null, hizo un movimiento diagonal desde el pecho derecho hasta tener el puño izquierdo apretado en el centro de su torso y, tomando una pose más de jefa, les explicó los detalles de la misión.

– ¡Bien, equipo! Tenemos cinco horas antes de volver a casa. Después de que ese tiempo pase, el Modo Seguridad será activado. Las naciones que encontremos serán traídas sin necesidad de aparato, por si alguno tiene alguna duda. Tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cosa, los soldados se esconden en todas partes. ¡Ya está! Ahora, apretar el botón verde. ¡Gab! ¡Ya estamos listos!

Gabriel que había estado todo el rato en el segundo piso con Francia y Prusia, asintió con la cabeza y se le vio teclear rápidamente antes de girar un botón. Le despidió poniéndose dos dedos en la frente y sonriéndole, Null reacciono igual y de un momento a otro les envolvió un halo y desaparecieron poco a poco.

**\O.O/**

**El próximo capítulo tardaré más en publicarlo porque nos vamos de viaje de fin de curso a Málaga y me quedaré sin ordenador :(** **El siguiente capítulo tendrá más acción, escenas de España luchando y quizás Spamano, aunque no sirvo para escribirlo, lo siento. ¡Gracias por leer estás líneas y si podeis dejar un review con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias!**


	5. Esclavo

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero no estuve operativa, tal y como dije. ¡Gracias por la espera! He recompensado mi tardanza con escenas de lucha y acción por parte de los países, que se han jugado el cuello en este capítulo. Sobre todo España :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ESCLAVO**

–Suerte, jefa –dijo Gabriel cuando había desaparecido, con voz hundida.

– ¿A qué viene ese tono, Gab? –le dijo Prusia, mientras bajaba de la mesa a la silla, toqueteando con curiosidad el mapa y con Francia sonriéndole, aún pensando en una gafas de rayos X.

–En esta época, Roma es una ciudad de esclavos.

Francia miró a Prusia con curiosidad mientras volvía sus pupilas al chico cuyos ojos se habían hundido.

–Y Null... ella... es...

.

Italia y su grupo aparecieron en un callejón pequeño y apretujado en el que la luz del sol casi no llegaba a entrar. Null les indicó silencio, y mientras se pegaba a la pared, se movió hasta la zona que salía a la calle. Miró a ambos lados, con disimulo, y les indicó que la siguieran. En la calle empedrada, Italia esperó encontrarse gente normal, andando pero salieron en una calle pobre, en la que solo había personas envueltas en mantas moviéndose lenta y sospechosamente. Un mendigo se les acercó pidiendo pero Null le dijo que no tenían nada. Italia supo que les acababa de insultar.

–Que gente. Pobre Romano... –dijo España, mientras veía a unas mujeres ataviadas en trajes propios de meretrices.

–Este es uno de los muchos barrios pobres. Las casas al lado del barrio de los burgueses son más limpias –les explicó Null.

–Conoces muy bien esto ¿no? –añadió Alemania mientras andaban calle arriba, desembocando en una más grande y más limpia, con más gente y tiendas.

–De pequeña vivía aquí–dijo simplemente.

–Alemania, ¿crees que mi casa seguirá en buen estado?–preguntó Italia, mientras miraba a unas personas caminar a cuatro patas detrás de una mujer en un traje muy caro, aparentemente, acompañada de su, Italia supuso, marido.

–No lo creo Italia. Deja de mirar –le pidió viendo la cara que le dirigían los hombres.

–Humm... –murmuró España, con la vista en otra parte.

Null se puso nerviosa y aceleró el ritmo, desembocando en una plaza. Italia miró todo bastante impresionado, solo con sorpresa, sintiéndose incapaz de reconocer nada de lo que "era" su Roma. De lo que aparentemente había sido.

Había personas con ropa considerablemente extravagante, con collares caros, con maquillajes costosos y paseando como si se tratasen de la élite. Pero mirabas a los rincones, donde había más gente, y veías niños y niñas vestidos con ropas rotas, roband,o u hombres pidiendo junto con mujeres con bebés a cuestas.

En pocos segundos, la sorpresa paso a tristeza, una profunda tristeza y decepción. Le daban asco esas personas tan elegantes que ni siquiera miraban a los ojos a las otras. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue lo que tenía delante de los ojos, en la plaza a la que habían llegado.

–_FIGLIO DI PUTTANA_!

Soltó una exasperación y se echó un poco adelante, poniéndose entre Alemania y España, que miraban de reojo y de perfil hacia donde la multitud se había reunido. Null pareció soltar un sollozo y sus manos se cerraron encima de su torso.

Italia vio como una mujer, con un traje elegante, pero no tanto como los extravagantes de la otra pareja, estaba golpeando a base de patadas a un niño, atado de cadenas en los pies. A su alrededor había un montón de carne y pescado tirados.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho, _stronzo_! ¿Sabes a quien se iba a servir esta comida? –Dijo agarrándole del pelo–. ¡¿Lo sabes?!

–Al... Al concejal... –dijo el niño, sangrando por la nariz.

– ¡Exacto, _stupido_! –Le tiró estopándole contra él suelo–. ¡Lo vas a recoger todo, ¿entiendes?! –le golpeó y el niño soltó un agudo gemido.

– ¡Eso, que aprenda la lección! –gritó un hombre al lado de Italia.

–Me preguntó por cuanto te podre vender en la Feria de hoy... –dijo, como si de un verdadero dilema se tratara–. ¡Tú tan solo eres _merda_, ¿lo entiendes, esclavo?!

–_Sic..._

– ¡No te he oído! –le asestó otro golpe.

– _¡SIC!_

A Italia se le rompió el corazón y Null le paso un brazo por delante por si acaso fuera a hacer alguna tontería. España miró a la chica pelirroja, escondía su mirada pero de pronto vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

–Aprende tu lugar. Está tarde le pediré a mi marido comprar un chico germano... –la mujer, rodeada de miles de voces como las del hombre de al lado de nuestro italiano, dejo su vista perdida entre el 'público' hasta que se fijo en Alemania y se acercó a Null, aún con la mirada baja–. ¡Hey, tú, la de ahí!

– ¿Sí...?

– ¿Cuanto ofreces por él?– Alemania abrió los ojos–. Parece resistente y bien amaestrado, ¿lo llevas a la venta de hoy?–le dirigió una mirada lasciva y después volvió a Null–. ¿Eres mercader de esclavos? Vaya pregunta, es obvio que...

¡PUNCH!

El público mudo al instante. Italia abrió los ojos, Alemania arqueó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, mientras cogía a Italia y lo echaba hacia atrás. Null abrió la boca, mientras veía delante de ella a España, con el brazo estirado y el puño marcado.

– ¡¿Qué coño te crees que le hacías a ese niño?!

En seguida cundió el pánico.

Varios hombres se acercaron a la mujer que se había arrodillado con dolor. Eran hombres muy bien unifromados, con gorras y armas. El grupo de Null fue arrastrado poco a poco a la plaza, buscando espacio de los empujones y las miradas, donde el niño seguía tirado, siendo observados por la multitud que cuchicheaba. Alemania sujetaba a España, que seguía soltando humo por la nariz como un toro enfurecido.

– ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!–grita la mujer.

–Pagaras por esto, mocoso –dijo un hombre acercándose junto con sus amigos.

–Hora de salir de aquí –susurra Null, al oído de Italia mientras tira en medio de la plazoleta lo que es una granada de humo. España se agacha y toma al niño, mientras salen corriendo entre la confusión y la desorientación, pero cuando el humo se disipa, la mujer aún en el suelo solo ve como solo queda la carne y el pescado tirado.

–¿Estás bien? Tienes un ojo hinchado y cortes en la tripa pero no es nada grave. Tranquilo, soy médico.

Null ya se ha calmado, porque estaba entre echa una furia y entre incapaz de ponerse molesta, porque ella iba a hacerle lo mismo, solo que debe respetar las normas de Meister y la principal es no llamar la atención. Lo que ya es difícil con su pelo.

España sigue un poco cabreado por lo que ha visto, Italia no tiene palabras y hace tiempo que Alemania ha dejado la mente en blanco y le pasa a Null lo que necesita, mirando por los lados de la callejuela vacía en la que se han refugiado.

–Listo– termina de venderle, el niño levanta por primera vez la cabeza agachada hacia el suelo, y mira a la pelirroja con el único ojo que Null no le ha vendado. El niño aspira, como sorprendido antes de levantarse rápidamente y de golpe.

–_Rosa fragola_!

– ¿Eh? –musitó Null, parpadeando un par de veces, desconcertada.

– ¿Qué es eso, Italia? –preguntó Alemania.

–Oh, significa "fresa rosa", ve~.

El niño, que tenía un montón de pelo ondulado sobre los ojos, tapándolos, lleva una especie de camiseta grande y amarillenta, de mangas cortas grandes, está sucio y tienes las piernas y los brazos manchados. No para de hablar, de alzar los brazos y de repetir "fresa rosa".

– ¡Hey, hey! Cálmate, si sigues hablando tan rápido no te entenderé –le dice Null.

–_Mi dispiace. _¡Muchas gracias por salvarme, _rosa fragola_! Ahora ya podré volver con los otros niños del campamento –dice convencido–. No dejaré que me vuelvan a atrapar –dándose la vuelta para irse, pero antes se para–. _Mi dispiace ancora! _Sería muy egoísta irme sin daros nada a cambio, ¡os ayudaré en todo lo que esté en mi mano!

–Antes –empieza Alemania–, aquella mujer ha hablado de una Feria que se realizaba esta tarde, ¿qué es?

– ¡Está tarde y durante todo el día de hoy, _signore_! Empieza ahora, en veinte minutos, es una venta de esclavos, la gente va allí a comprar y a vender. Justo acabábamos de salir del Coliseo cuando vi pasar un mercader con un chico idéntico a usted –apuntó con su pequeño dedo a Italia.

– ¿Romano? –Preguntó España–. ¡Era Romano! –grita alzando la voz.

–Gracias, _ragazzo, _eso es más que suficiente –responde Null, metiéndose un poco de cabello rojo dentro de la capucha–. ¡Seguidme! Si no llegamos a tiempo cerraran el Coliseo.

España le revuelve la cabeza antes de salir corriendo con Alemania, Italia y la chica de cabellos rojos. El niño, con una interrogante en la cabeza, y dándose cuenta de que no tiene grilletes, se lleva el dedo índice a la boca.

–_Ragazzo?_

.

Null no se detiene de correr entre las calles y entre las personas como la perfecta bandida y cuando llega al Coliseo, los tres se quedan de piedra al verlo completamente renovado, como si fuese el mismo que en la Edad Antigua. Null obviamente no entiende su desconcierto ya que ella ha vivido con el Coliseo siempre así.

Si se mirara desde un quinto o sexto piso se podría ver la marabunta de gente que se había reunida. Grandes, pequeños, flacos, gordos, vestidos elegantes, vestidos pobres... Había más gente de la que nadie se podía imaginar, pero muy poca entraba dentro. Únicamente se hallaban alrededor, conversando sobre el dinero que les faltaba para entrar o la envidia hacia los otros que si podían entrar.

– ¡Rápido! –les espeta la mujer.

España es el que más rápido pasa, acercándose a la mujer.

–Solo vamos a tener una oportunidad de entrar, sed cuidadosos. Quedan cinco minutos para que las puertas se cierren. ¡Vamos!

Llegan a la entrada, no olvidemos que es un mundo moderno y tecnológico, y los guardias de seguridad son soldados de negro, como los que les atacaron en la laguna o en la estepa, pero solo que son enormes, de tres metros y llevan cañones en los brazos y son robóticos.

Null consigue hacer hueco hasta ellos.

–Identificación.

–Ciao, soy Diane, la mercader. Llegamos un poco tarde, lo sentimos.

Los dos guardias robots se miran entre ellos, como si confirmaran. España ya se ha fijado, pero Null parece pasar los dedos como si su brazo se tratase de un teclado, mientras los robots han estado pensando. Los cuatro a la vez desean que salga bien y después de un segundo que parece interminable, les dejan pasar y lo hacen rápidamente, minutos antes de que suene una campana y las puertas detrás de ellos se cierran.

–Ve! –grita asustado Italia, echándose hacia Alemania.

Están a oscuras y pueden oír el ruido proveniente de los palcos. Hay unas escaleras planas y después luz y unas cuantas personas que ya hablan y hablan. Los soldados se han quedado en la puerta vigilando y parecen desactivados, camuflados con la oscuridad.

Italia se emociona, pensando que por dentro también está restaurado y desea ver el ruedo también en bien estado. Pero nota que alguien le pone la mano en el hombro y lo gira hacia Null, es Alemania que le está mirando con ganas de comprobarlo también.

–Muy bien –dice la jefa–. Aquí es donde nos ponemos serios.

La chica despliega un mapa del coliseo, que se despliega en tres dimensiones sobre el papel. Ni la magia de Inglaterra iguala eso. La pelirroja se lo ha tenido escondido en el cinturón y parece que también lleva uno de esos mandobles de los que habló el español la última vez.

–Ha cambiado bastante desde vuestra época. El ruedo está vació y se ha construido un sótano, ¿veis? El palco principal está en la tercera planta y a las gradas se llega desde el escenario. Hay habitaciones interiores y balcones al exterior, no se parece en nada al vuestro.

– ¿Y Roma-chan? –pregunta impaciente.

–Ahora voy con eso. Sé bastante del tema de esclavitud, por desgracia –toma un poco de aire–. Bien, esto es lo que haremos. Los esclavos son almacenados en el sótano hasta que son llevados a exhibición, durante el tiempo de descanso hasta que empiece, será nuestra oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Para liberarle necesitaremos las llaves de las mazmorras, que las poseerá el Jefe de Seguridad. Seguramente este en la segunda planta, observando o andando por ahí, no se le tiene permitido subir. Alemania y España se ocuparan de recuperar las llaves que desactivan las cadenas, aunque no os puedo asegurar que vaya todo a pedir de boca.

Italia y yo bajaremos abajo, allí intentaremos ganar tiempo hasta la hora de salida, por si algo saliese mal. Nos encontremos detrás de las gradas, donde me entregareis las llaves. Italia, tú te ocuparás de sacar a "Romano" de allí mientras yo vigilo. La vía de escape será el balcón este. Si algo sale mal utilizar el intercomunicador y es mejor que andéis sin capas, a partir de ahora lo raro sería ver a alguien usándolas.

Null cerró el mapa, les miró a todos, penetrantemente y esperó sus reacciones. Italia soltó un temeroso "ve~", al imaginarse entre los esclavos más espeluznantes pero se refirmó de valor cuando vio a Alemania asentir con una media sonrisa y a España medio gritar un "¡cuenta con ello!".

–Nos quedan dos horas. ¡Vamos a ello!

Subieron hasta el primer piso y anduvieron la mitad del primer corredor, juntos, hasta que sus caminos se vieron separados. Null e Italia bajaron por las escaleras hacia el sótano y España y Alemania se colaron en el segundo piso sin que nadie lo notase.

El reloj empezó la marcha atrás.

.

Se habían apoyado en la barandilla de seguridad, absorbidos por el barullo y de espaldas, pasaban desapercibidos.

–La vista desde aquí es increíble, ¿no crees, Alemania?

–Ja...

Alemania estaba tomando nota de los soldados que había; solo tres alrededor de la escalera de subida y nada más. Estaban entretenidos entre ellos, así que tampoco prestaban atención a lo que pasaba. España realizaba la misma tarea; abajo había cuatro robots de esos grandes, alrededor de las puertas de hierro. Frunció un poco el ceño y miró el reloj.

–Grr...–no pudo evitar gruñir un poco.

–Una hora treinta minutos –murmuró Alemania.

Pasaron dos mujeres con trajes pomposos por detrás cuchicheando entre ellas. Se mantuvieron en silencio. Un hombre y un niño, vestidos más vulgar, hablaban a gritos. España se rascó la nuca. Paso una chica, con un sencillo vestido, vendiendo fruta. Lástima de no traer dinero, pensaron ambos, viendo la jugosa fruta.

–Me gustaría que pasara algo, antes de que pierda la paciencia –se dijo así mismo España, sonando un poco oscuro.

Justo fue ese momento en el que se oyó una comitiva de hombres y los dos se giraron para ver. Ese era el Jefe de Seguridad, acompañado de sus demás trabajadores, unos tres, que pasaban como Null había dicho, por allí.

Eran cuatro hombres de estatura media, complexión física buena y de ojos pequeños y ladinos. Llevaban trajes de seguridad, azules y negros y el jefe una gorra encima del cabello cortado al cero. Alemania distinguió ese sombrero en un momento: eran los mismos que en la plaza.

–_Spanien..._–le llamó, girándose.

– ¿Qué? –Alemania los señaló con el mentón y España giró sus pupilas verdes hacia ellos. Cuando los identifico, frunció el ceño.

Llevó la mirada un poco más atrás, vislumbrando un montón de armas colgadas de las paredes, y viendo una cosa que le pareció interesante y sonrió de forma traviesa. Cruzó de la barandilla a la pared, disimuladamente, mientras se acercaban hablando y vociferando.

Alemania tocó el comunicador, para decirle a Null que ya se habían encontrado con el objetivo número uno, pero en cambio de eso, de la nada, apareció un Italia a tres dimensiones, que lloraba y tenía las manos en modo de súplica.

–Was...?

– ¡ALEMANIA! ¡ALEMANIA, SÁLVAME!

El sonido advirtió a los soldados que enseguida los miraron. Alemania camufló un poco el aparato, gritándole que se callara y el italiano solo sollozaba. España se quedo quieto, esperando camuflarse pero desgraciadamente no sirvió.

– ¡Hey, vosotros! ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Estoy seguro de que... –estaban a escasos dos metros los unos de los otros–. ¿Me suenas...? ¡Claro! ¡Tú eres el mocoso de la plaza!

Se pusieron en guardia. España hizo lo propio, con Alemania atrás, de espaladas, hablando a gritos con Italia.

– ¡Me han capturado, Alemania! ¡Por favor, ven! ¡Ven!

–Cálmate, _Italien_! ¿Dónde estás?

– ¡No lo sé! ¡Todo se ve muy alto y hay gente muy rara! ¡Sálvame!

La llamada se cortó.

–_Schei__β__e_! –se giró para mirar a los tipos ya con las armas preparadas y miradas furiosas en ellas.

–Ve a salvar a Ita-chan, Alemania, yo me ocupó de esto –le dijo España, mirándole por encima del hombro.

– ¿Tú solo? ¿Llevas siquiera armas?

–Tranquilo –alargó su mano hasta las armas colocadas. Se oyó un sonido metálico al deslizar la pesada arma por donde estaba expuesta y de un movimiento, una enorme alabarda de color metálico con el filo afilado, cayó en manos del español, con pose de lucha y el ceño fruncido con sonrisa–, me las se apañar. Fui un gran imperio, ¿sabes? Se cuidar de mí mismo.

Alemania asintió y salió corriendo.

– ¡Confió en ti!

– ¡Entendido! –y España se lanzó contra los soldados.

España tenía menos masa corporal pero era hábil y ágil y echando su cuerpo para atrás y después para la izquierda, evito dos asestadas directas mal planeadas, que hizo que un aprendiz se lanzara hacia delante, terminado detrás del español de casualidad. Hizo un barrido con el mango de su nueva arma, golpeando al soldado que le iba a atacar por la espalda. Giro la alabarda sobre sí misma y apunto con el filo al soldado principiante.

Este movimiento lo aprovecharon los otros dos para acercarse. Desde la posición en la que estaba, bastante desprotegido, optó por un movimiento sorpresa y con toda su fuerza, levantó el arma dejándola caer en el suelo con un ruido metálico, asustando un poco a las dos milicias. La cogió con dos manos y un nuevo barrido con el filo, les rasgó la ropa en el torso. Perdiendo su estabilidad, cayeron al suelo con un gran corte ambos en horizontal que tintó de rojo el uniforme.

El soldado caído al suelo se recuperó y sin arma intentó echársele encima. Volvió a tomarla con dos manos y con un fuerte empuje hacia atrás, le golpeo en el estomago con el refuerzo de hierro que tenía el arma metálica. El principiante cayó como una mosca, con la bilis asomando y España tomó aire un momento, antes de tomar el arma como en un principio y ver al jefe.

–Vaya con el mocoso... –murmuró el general.

España sonrió un poco socarrón debido a la adrenalina que estaba derramando. No obstante, en un visto y no visto, tuvo encima al Jefe de Seguridad y el sonido que despegó del acero chocando contra el hierro del mangual fue muy desagradable.

El hombre dio un golpe que empujo a España hacia atrás, perdiendo estabilidad, el hombre no esperó y le lanzó un ataque directo con la espada que por suerte solo le rasgó un poco el uniforme. Se recuperó rápidamente y paró los siguientes tres golpes, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente y dejando caer gotas de sudor.

El Jefe de Seguridad se retiró un poco para recuperarse y España lo aprovechó para lanzarle dos rápidos cortes que desgraciadamente esquivo con maestría, chocando su espada contra el filo de la alabarda. Evitó un golpe en diagonal del soldado, dando un pequeño saltó y desde lo alto, dejó caer su arma que chocó contra el suelo y la levantó en un barrido que mandó al Jefe de Seguridad hacia atrás, aturdido. España se notaba un poco más cansado y sudaba bastante por las manos donde agarraba el mangual.

–Luchas bien –dijo el hombre mayor–, pero coger tal arma ha sido una tontería.

–Al revés –paró el ataque que de nuevo se le venía encima–, es perfecta.

Apretó las manos y empujo con toda su fuerza al hombre hacia atrás. El Jefe de Seguridad, perdió el equilibrio, apoyándose solo en una pierna y con la parte trasera, España barrió sus pies y después giró la alabarda y con el filo barrió su pecho en una diagonal perfecta. El hombre cayó como un peso pesado, la espada a un lado. Levantó la cabeza, pero la dejo caer y se quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

España, jadeando, con la alabarda caída, sonrió y resoplo. Lleno los pulmones de aire y después se quitó el sudor con la mano. Hacia un tiempo que no luchaba, pero la gimnasia siempre sentaba bien. Se agachó al cinto del soldado y tomó las llaves, le llevo un rato porque era una tarjeta electrónica y no una llave normal de acero.

– ¡Ese es! ¡Ahí esta! –oye una voz aguda de atrás, y al girar su cabeza sobre el hombre, puede ver a las dos señoras de antes, venir acompañadas de los guardas de la escalera. Y eso ya es un asunto serio porque tienen esas pistolas de rayos que en el pantano le dieron escalofríos.

Se resguarda la tarjeta y sale corriendo, entre la gente de los alrededores que se ha quedado petrificada, las señoras gritan y cunde el pánico en el segundo piso del Coliseo Romano. Para su suerte, y desgracia de los soldados, era mucho más veloz y entre la gente, que al ver pasar a España corriendo, siendo perseguido por los soldados, ha hecho que cunda el terror en el recorrido, se escabullé rápidamente. La gente grita y chilla porque no están acostumbrados a ver a un chico correr con una alabarda en la mano y siendo perseguido por la Guardia Real, aparentemente debido a lo que gritan las señoras.

Por suerte, les ha dado esquinazo al meterse entre una reunión de mujeres, colándose por en medio y saliendo camino derecha entre la gente, hasta meterse en un cuarto. Pasan unos segundos antes de que chillen y los soldados se paren a oír las demandas de la gente, que está histérica porque un "vándalo" se ha colado, un "ladrón" anda suelto y encima armado. Lo que más les asusta es que ha derrotado al Jefe de Seguridad, con un arma que ellos creen que es de exposición.

Dentro del cuarto, España suelta un bufido jubiloso mientras se apoya contra la pared. Se quita un poco la manga y en la muñequera ve que queda una hora, por lo que decide llamar a Null y confirmar que su parte está hecha.

– ¿Null? –pasan unos segundos antes de que la chica se materializa en miniatura encima del lector, se la ve exhausta–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sic... Tranquilo –afirmó–. ¿La tienes?

España la enseñó.

–Dame diez minutos y nos reuniremos abajo. No llames mucho la atención –cortó.

–Eso va a ser un poco difícil –se murmuró, oyendo pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y apretó la alabarda en la mano, cuando notó que alguien tomaba el mango de la puerta, listo para batirle y dirigirse corriendo al punto de encuentro.

.

Al separarse Alemania se ha dirigido en dirección a las escaleras del tercer piso, que es el único lugar desde donde "las cosas se ven altas" y la gente "es rara". No entiende cómo es que de un sótano ha pasado a un tercer piso, pero ya le pedirá explicaciones cuando le encuentre. A mitad de camino, ve como los soldados de la puerta se han levantado de sus puestos y caminan hacia su dirección, pero pasan de él y se dirigen hacia donde esta España, luchando y ve a la gente murmuran asustada.

Mientras las personas se acercan donde el español está luchando, se aprovecha para colarse y sube las escaleras, refugiándose al llegar entre una cortinas. La planta tres es mucho más elegante y está decorada con cortinas rojas, jarrones de flores y barandillas ornamentadas. Ve varios hombres pasar y se camufla un poco más.

Ve unos soldados pasar y camina hacia atrás, para después pasar a otro trazo del pasillo, disimulando, pegado a la pared, aunque no vaya a servir si alguno se gira de la barandilla, todos parecen atentos al escenario y no le hacen caso. "He oído que han traído japoneses, ¿eso es inhóspito, no crees?" "¿Orientales? Vaya, me va a salir más caro de lo que pensaba". Alemania arruga la nariz mientras observa a la pareja de jóvenes, mirándolos.

Es en ese momento donde se choca con un hombre y antes de que pase nada, se pone la mano en plan visera y lleva los ojos al suelo, deseando que no ocurra nada que comprometa su misión.

– ¿Alemania, da?

Al escuchar aquel tono de voz, levanta la cabeza para ver a Rusia, mirándolo con una sonrisa y llevando un traje de esos caros que llevan los hombres por aquí. Se sorprende un segundo, antes de que Rusia empiece a hablar.

–Vaya, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. ¿Has venido a comprar, da?

–Rusia, ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Podría preguntarte lo mismo, da –le lanza una mirada suspicaz–. ¿Fuiste tragado por un vórtice que te transporto mil años en un futuro apocalíptico y buscas a Italia que ha sido atrapado?

Alemania parpadea, sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo...?

– ¡Alemania~!

Cuando ve a Italia, con un vestido de época, venir corriendo hacia él, se le cae la mandíbula al suelo, porque lleva al niño de la plaza enganchado al cuello. Italia se abraza a él, y la imagen que dan es muy parecida a la chica abrazando a su héroe, pero Italia está llorando a gritos y Alemania le intenta apartar como si tuviese la peste.

–_Germania! _–grita el niño.

– ¿Qué...? Rusia, ¿fuiste tú? –el ruso asiente–. _Danke..._ _Italien!_ ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para acabar así?

– ¡Lo siento, ve~! –se apresura a decir–. Rusia ha sido quien me ha sacado de allí, ve~. Me he llevado un susto enorme al verle, tenía tanto miedo –solloza.

–Italia, ¿por qué te has separado de Null?

–Estábamos a punto de bajar...

.

Cuando Italia y Null se fueron escaleras abajo todo iba bien. _Bene_. La vigilancia estaba distrída jugando cartas, y ni siquiera eran soldados de negros, si no hombres y mujeres corrientes jugando a las cartas. Null los durmió con unos dardos de su pistola y abrieron la puerta a la mazmorra utilizando la identificación de uno de ellos.

Se encontraron con un pasillo empedrado y con varias celdas de barrotes eléctricos. El ambiente era húmedo y estaba cargado, no se oía ni una mosca, pero en cada celda se veían al menos diez o quince personas. Null, liderando, dejo a Italia mirando cada celda, completamente espantado.

Vio como la pelirroja se acercaba a un panel de mandos, y conectaba su muñequera allí, donde se desplegaba un panel en el que empezó a teclear y teclear.

–Voy a hackear el monitor. Eso les debería dar tiempos, cortaré la señal de alarma y además...

Italia dejo de hacerla caso, más porque parecía hablarse así misma de forma de recordatorio que otra cosa, y se dirigió a una celda, en la que no había tanta gente y se asomó con cuidado de no hacerse daño. Entre grandes y pequeños, distinguió a un chico tirado alarmantemente familiar.

–_Fratello?_! –gritó, echándose hacia delante. El chico se revolvió y su espiral hizo un pequeño aspaviento–. Romano-niichan! Null-chan, ¿puedes abrir la celda?

–Dame un segundo –teclea un poco más y los barrotes desaparecen.

Veneciano entra a toda prisa, y se agacha al lado del otro italiano, que balbucea y se mueve de forma rara, lleva unas esposas de energía y parece inconsciente. Le zarandea pero no se despierta, y solloza.

–Tan solo esta K.O. Os parecéis mucho –añade, desde el control de mandos.

–Nii-chan...

Justo en ese momento es donde Null oye pasos bajando. Un giro de sorpresa y después, andando aparece un hombre adulto, vestido extravagante y con unas gafas circulares y pequeñas en la nariz. Va acompañado de un hombre aristócrata y dos guardias, el corazón de Null se paraliza cuando ve al primero.

–_Rosa fragola_... tú por aquí...

– ¡¿Qué significa esto?! –Grita el aristócrata–. ¡¿Dónde está mi reserva?!

–Tranquilícese, señor –el hombre apunta con el mentón justo a donde Italia acaba de salir, asustado de tanto grito, sin chaqueta porque se la ha puesto por encima a Romano. Los dos hombres lo cogen y lo esposan con esposas normales–. Llevadlo al palco central.

Null desconecta la máquina de un tirón y se lanza a Italia, que está siendo transportado.

– ¡No, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieran! ¡No me hagan daño! ¡Tengo parientes en... soy de aquí! –Grita, mientras es transportado hasta la salida–. ¡Null-chan! ¡Sálvame!

–Vaya cambio... ¿No me vas a maldecir o gritar "bastardo" está vez? ¡Juventud de ahora! ¿Verdad... "Null"? Tranquilo, yo me hago cargo de esta chica, llevaos al muchacho a donde el señor os ordene.

Italia ya ha sido llevado fuera y no oye lo que Null le grita con claridad. Está agobiado, pero en parte aliviado porque ha encontrado a su hermano. Los soldados le llevan hasta el primer piso, pero en cambio de pasar por las escaleras normales se han metido en una habitación y suben por unas escaleras con balcones. Cuando le depositan, se encuentra en el palco principal, donde no hay nadie y los guardias se quedan en la puerta mientras que el aristócrata pasa antes.

–¡Qué no se escape o lo pagareis caro!

Italia tampoco ha pensado mucho en esa opción y como puede marca en la muñequera a Alemania, que diríamos que es marcación rápida. Y empieza a gritarle y a sollozarle a pleno pulmón como si lo fuera a prohibir, y en seguida los guardias le amordazan y cuando el noble les permite entrar, Italia empieza a temblar.

–Mi querido Señor de las Nieves –Italia arquea una ceja–, sería para nosotros un honor si aceptara este pequeño presente que hemos encontrado para usted –Italia tiembla–. ¡Queremos hacerle sentir como en casa, señor!

– ¿De verdad, da?

A Italia oficialmente se le ha ido el alma a los talones al ver a Rusia, A RUSIA, girarse del asiento y mirarle con una sonrisa y no sabe si sentirse feliz porque le conoce o asustado porque le conoce. Lo peor que le pasa por la cabeza es terminar siendo esclavo por la eternidad de Rusia.

– ¿Hum? ¿Italia? –parpadea–. ¿Italia, tú también estás aquí?

–S-Si...–deja el miedo atrás por un momento–. ¡Rusia, tienes que salvarme! ¡Estoy seguro de que hace "poco" estabas en casa y apareció un remolino relampagueante –rebautiza Italia– que te llevo hasta aquí!

El noble los mira, extrañado.

–Ya veo –dice Rusia, empezándole a rodear un aura que cuatro de cinco personas notan–. Bueno, de todos modos nunca he querido sentirme como en casa, da.

Rusia de pronto golpea con su tubería al noble, que cae al segundo. Los soldados pegan un brinco y se acercan temerosos, pero obligados, al ruso que les da dos simples golpes certeros en la cabeza y caen. Rusia suelta un alegre "Da~", mientras libera a Italia, que se casi se arrepiente de haberle pedido ayuda.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que está pasando, Italia?

Italia se apresura a contárselo todo, porque ya se ha aprendido la historia y Rusia la escucha, en parte rodeado de esa aura en parte muy atento y concentrado. Rusia le cuenta también como es que él acabó allí y no parece muy complicado; noqueo al príncipe que debía venir, se puso su ropa y se coló, pensando que encontraría respuestas a el por qué estaba allí.

–Si queremos salir de aquí, así vestido llamarás la atención. Ne, Juliet, ¿podrías traerme algo de ropa?

Italia se lleva otra sorpresa al ver que "Juliet" es el niño de la plaza, que está ahí sentado tomando fruta y que hasta ahora no había reparado presencia en "ella". La aparentemente niña, salta de su asiento y se pone a hablar contenta con Italia, de forma muy rápida diciendo cosas como "hola de nuevo", antes de salir despedida por la puerta y volver al rato con un vestido de color crema.

–Póntelo, da.

–Pero... es un vestido –mira a la niña que está sonriendo–. ¿Es por haberte llamado _ragazzo, _antes? –la niña solo sonríe misteriosamente–. En fin... –Italia se desviste en un momento y se pone el vestido.

Juliet se le echa al cuello y le dice un "Ciao, Bella" a lo que Italia sonríe. Ha llevado durante demasiados años vestido como para sentirse apenado ahora de volver a llevar uno. Rusia e Italia, este último sujetándose la falda, salen después de esconder a los tres romanos y con Juliet colgada del cuello del italiano.

– ¿Dices que los demás también están aquí?

–Así es, ve~. Alemania y España-niichan que han venido conmigo. Francia-niichan y Prusia están en la base con los demás del EQUIPO Sigma.

– ¿EQUIPO Sigma?

–Son un grupo de rebeldes en contra de N.I.R. Meister, Gabriel, Mike, Pandora y Null-chan que ha venido con nosotros.

Rusia le pide de pronto que caminen a distancias separadas debido a los cuchicheos que se han empezado a formar a su alrededor. Principalmente porque se supone que el personaje al que Rusia está suplantando había venido con su esposa y no con Italia, que está dando muy bien el pego.

Y no sabe si sentirse afortunado.

.

Alemania oyó atentamente la historia, aún en segundo plano frente a los tipos de la barandilla. Asintió y le agradeció nuevamente a Rusia, que movió su mano con desdén. Después miró a Juliet, que estaba de pie al lado de Italia, si se quitara el pelo de ojos y se lo peinara un poco a los lados, se parecería un poco al italiano.

–Debemos regresar con España, nos tuvimos que separar y le he perdido el rastro.

En ese momento, el comunicador de Italia empieza a sonar, Null se muestra de nuevo, pero se va perdiendo la señal, está destrozada y un hombre la sujeta por los hombros.

–Delante del coliseo en 20 minutos –corta la llamada.

Italia ve en el reloj que solo faltan 45 minutos para el Modo Seguridad.

–Esa tecnología... ¡Y esos uniformes! –un soldado de negro se acaba de girar en dirección a donde la señora acaba de gritar, señalando a Alemania–. ¡Son los terroristas! Mira, querido, y tú creyendo que eran un invento.

Al oír "terrorista" la gente se vuelve loca, y los soldado no dudan en disparar al instante, así que los cuatro se ponen a reguardo. Oyen como un soldado da la voz de alarma pero no se oye ningún ruido, excepto el pánico.

– ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

–Tengo un plan –toma la cortina–. Necesitaré ayuda –Rusia se levanta y la toma con él–. A la de tres, tiramos de ella y se la dejamos caer a los soldados. _Eins..._

– два...

– ¡_TRE_! –gritan Juliet y Veneciano a la vez. La sabana cae, los soldados disparan al aire y las señoras se tiran cuerpo a tierra, igual que los hombres, y ellos aprovechan para salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, que las bajan de tres en tres, lo más rápido posible. En el segundo piso, con los disparos, el pánico cunde más de lo que ya estaba.

Terminan en la primera planta de milagro pero en el coliseo todo es oficialmente un alboroto. La gente está histérica, la subasta no comienza y es todo un desastre. Al parecer, "los terroristas" están infiltrados y van a dar un golpe y eso hace que en la salida haya gente apelotonada a montones, empujando para abrir la puerta. Y si miraran a fuera, verían guardias humanos entrar en posición defensiva.

–Debemos encontrar una salida alternativa.

–Yo me sé una, da. ¡Venid!

Alemania e Italia siguen a Rusia, librándose de la gente que se apelotona cada vez más.

.

Volviendo un poco atrás en el tiempo, cuando Null se había quedado sola en las celdas y aún la situación es tranquila, sin alboroto y sin gente apiñándose en las puertas.

El hombre de lentes, la mira y sonríe de lado, con autosuficiencia mientras se dirige hacia la chica.

Null le mira frunciendo mucho el ceño, apretando el mandoble y antes de que siquiera diga algo, la chica se ha lanzado hacia el hombre en un golpe directo que es parado sin esfuerzo con un estoque. Null pierde el equilibrio y el hombre da un golpe que le hace un corte en la mejilla. Retrocede, jadeando levemente.

–Tan impulsiva como siempre... –se encoje de hombros.

– ¡Calla! –se lanza hacia él, y el hombre lo esquiva girándose y acercándose a ella a la vez, le da un rodillazo en la tripa y a Null se le escapa el mandoble y cae al suelo. El hombre, toca su filo y la mira de medio lado.

Los esclavos de las celdas se han arremolinado, con gritos y alaridos, alrededor de las barras que los contienen. La mayoría están sucios y solo balbucean, pero cuando han visto la mata de pelo rojo caer como un efecto de cámara lenta, ha crecido una expectación.

–_FRAGOLAAA!_ –de pronto se oye, vítores y alardeos a la pelea.

Null escupe sangre y se levanta jadeando. Ha sido ahí cuando ha recibido la llamada de España y le ha pedido diez minutos, en el mismo momento en el que Rusia placaba al noble. Null se pone con los puños arriba.

–_Fragola... fragola_... ¿Qué diría tu madre?

– ¡Qué te vayas al diablo, Dorka! –la chica se lanza y le golpea la cara con el puño izquierdo y retrocede al instante.

El hombre nombrado como Dorka, ríe macabramente y la mira al minuto de lanzarse hacia ella. La chica esquiva los golpes de forma eficiente, girando y dando pasos hacia delante y atrás, hasta que el hombre, tira hacia delante, la hace resbalar y el estoque toca el brazo de Null al protegerse la cara con este.

– ¿Huh? –el hombre levanta el arma del brazo. Cae una especie de grasa blanca y la carne rasgada deja ver un brazo metálico–. Vaya... Ahora me explico porque sigues viva.

Null gime por el dolor y se cubre la herida con la mano opuesta. Joder, escuece demasiado... Está perdiendo un poco el conocimiento, debido a la falta de "sangre" en su brazo metálico que aunque no sea original de su cuerpo, ahora mismo es una herida como cualquier otra.

Sus movimientos se ralentizan y ya se ha llevado cortes en los hombros y en el brazo bueno que sueltan sangre roja, profundos y dolorosos. Ha sido arrinconada y está medio inconsciente mientras se le desenfoca la vista y el hombre, Darko, se ve borroso.

– ¿Eres una de esas terroristas?– dice el hombre, clavando su espada en el hombro de Null, que suelta un sonoro gemido de dolor. Se muerde el labio y levanta la vista al hombre, con una mirada de desafió y burla, le contesta:

–Rebeldes... No, revolucionarios...–reafirma–. ¡Los mismos que meterán a los de tu calaña entre rejas, bastardo!

–Humm, sigues teniendo una lengua venenosa para estar en esta posición, _fragola_ –arranca el estoque del hombro y Null deja escapar el aire al notarlo.

Todo ocurre a cámara rápida, Darko levanta el estoque con la clara intención de clavárselo en el corazón. Null cierra los ojos fuertemente, notando el escozor de las heridas, y como todo da vueltas en la oscuridad. Su brazo suelta chispas y es lo único que la mantiene consciente.

Abre los ojos cuando el hombre se abalanza y...

Cae hacia atrás.

Null abre los ojos impresionada de ver una boleadora enganchada a sus pies. Y recupera un poco el aliento, parpadea y mira mejor hacia la derecha. España, con la alabarda en la mano, se acerca corriendo a ella, mientras toma el estoque y se lleva a Null hasta la esquina, cerca del panel de mandos.

– ¡Null-chan! ¡Null! ¡Escúchame, no puedes dormirte ahora!

España la sostiene medio grogui en su brazo desocupado. Null está horrible y tose de forma forzada, su ropa ha sido rasgada y está tintada de un profundo color rojo, excepto una parte. Donde España ha colocado la mano, es donde el brazo metálico se ha mostrado, así que sus dedos se encuentran con el frio metal, los cables rotos y la grasa banca. Abre los ojos, horrorizado y sorprendido mientras ve de soslayo a Dorka levantarse, después de forcejar con la boleadora.

–Je... ¿un amigo, _fragola_? –pregunta el hombre, recobrando la postura, con ironía.

– ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Null-chan?! ¿Por qué todo el mundo la llama así?

– ¿No lo sabes? –da un paso hacia adelante y España levanta el arma. El hombre sonríe de lado–. Todo el mundo por los alrededores conoce la historia de la niña bastarda del conde, engendrada con una meretriz irlandesa y vendida al circo de esclavos, que yo, regento.

Null frunce el ceño y trata de levantarse, pero le duele mucho el cuerpo y se ha puesto a recordar esa época y dentro de poco, no sabe si acabara inconsciente por las heridas, o por el recuerdo de sus tiempos como esclava, de maltrato y de insultos por su origen.

–Todo el mundo recuerda cuando esa niña, en este mismo escenario, se arrancó el brazo para librarse de las cadenas –España mira a Null– y escapó hasta que la dieron por muerta.

Null se libra de España de un empujón brusco, antes de que ninguno de los dos se pueda dar cuenta, se ha abalanzado encima de Dorka, con una daga escondida en su bota derecha y se la ha clavado en las costillas. El hombre ha gritado y se la ha sacado, dejando la sangre fluir libremente cuando Null pega un salto hacia atrás para evitar daños.

El hombre, da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sujetándose la herida y cuando levanta la cabeza, fulmina a la chica tambaleante con la mirada. Acto seguido viene corriendo hacia ella, recogiendo su mandoble caído en el suelo y le lanza un ataque directo que es parado por España.

– ¡Aparte de ahí, _bastardo_! -le grita el hombre enfurecido.

España empuja su arma y empieza a golpear al hombre. Esta lucha se le presenta mucho más dura, puesto que todavía no ha podido encajarle ningún golpe y casi le encajan a él dos, decide poner sus cinco sentidos en la pelea. En pocos segundos se lo ve brincando de un lado a otro, siendo atacado y defendiéndose del hombre.

Mientras, Null se arrastra al panel, una vez caída en el suelo. Se engancha por última vez al sistema de mandos, y empieza a teclear. Si mira la pelea, ve dos entes de un lado para otro borrosos y no podría identificarlos. Traga notándose la garganta escocida y grita:

–¡_Spagna_, la llave!

España bloquea un ataque lateral con una mano, de manera complicada y sin quitarle los ojos encima a Dorka, busca en su bolsillo trasero y se la lanza, cayendo a escasos centímetros de Null. Barré la alabarda en un movimiento circular provocado por el giro de la muñeca y le ha mandado hacia atrás. Asi que no tarda en atacarle y consigue hacerle un corte en la mano con la que lleva el mandoble.

Los esclavos ahora vitorean al español, gritando "olé" o "vamos, _Spagna_", repitiendo el nombre del chico con su acento, solo porque Null lo ha mencionado antes. Pero su ritmo baja un poco al ver que España esquivando la espada lanzada en un ataque desesperado, ha tropezado con el estoque y se ha caído al suelo. Y ahora está con a alabarda haciendo fuerza para que Dorka, encima de él no le clave el arma en el gaznate.

Null mientras, coloca la tarjeta en la cavidad que presenta en el teclado. Se le cruza una sonrisa y aprieta el motón rojo. Enseguida, casi de inmediato, los barrotes desaparecieron. Los esclavos se quedaron un poco quietos, mientras ven como las esposas caen de igual modo. Segundos después se abalanzan sobre el tirano, dejando a España rodar y levantarse.

– ¡Romano está allí! –señala, siendo ayudada por un hombre que le pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros para levantarla. Toma su muñequera y llama a Italia del Norte.

España suelta el arma, porque pesa mucho y va corriendo al lugar donde ha dicho Null. Unos jóvenes sostienen al italiano que poco a poco está volviendo en sí. Lo toma entre sus brazos y los chicos lo miran expectantes.

– ¡Romano! ¡Romano!

Italia del Sur frunce el ceño y los párpados antes de abrir poco a poco los ojos. España respira aliviado y espera que reaccione, parpadeando un poco antes de abrir los ojos y comprobar donde está. Se gira, para ver a España sonriendo felizmente, con la cara sudorosa de la lucha y el pelo despeinado. Se ven unas ligeras lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos.

– ¡España!

Romano se echa encima de él, llorando. España lo abraza y si no fuera porque fuera aún se oyen gritos y la situación es tensa, los jóvenes hubiesen soltado un "ohhhh" muy meláncolico, mientras un niño se ha abrazado a su padre después de ver eso, con una sonrisa en la cara, más fuerte. Null aparece por la puerta, aún con el hombre grande y suerte ayudándola.

–¡Tenía tanto miedo, maldita sea! ¡De pronto estaba con los idiotas de tus amigos y al siguiente me llevaban como un trasto, joder! ¡Bastardo! -maldice.

Null sonríe sin saber porque, viendo a España frotar la cabeza de Romano, hasta que se da cuenta de que tiene la chaqueta de Italia encima y decide que deben continuar. Ayuda a ponerse de pie a Italia del Sur, que lo hace un poco tambaleante, y mira a Null.

–¡Chigii! –grita asustado–. ¡¿Q-Quien es ella?! ¡¿Otra de esos horribles soldados?!

–Null es la persona que te ha salvado –le dice España, antes de volver los ojos hacia la chica–. ¿A dónde ahora?

–Iremos a la salida de emergencia y nos reuniremos con todos enfrente de la puerta del coliseo. Tenemos... ugg... dieciocho minutos –Null gimió y se tocó el brazo–. Con todo el jaleo que se ha montado, espero que podamos pasar inadvertidos...

–Nosotros nos ocuparemos, jefa –dice el hombre grande–. Saldremos en grupo y arrasaremos, hasta crear la distracción perfecta, ¡cuenta con nosotros, _fragola_! –le secundan mujeres, hombres y niños por detrás

–Null, ahora soy Null.

España se levanta con Romano a su lado, aún un poco temeroso, poniéndose la chaqueta de Veneciano. Tal y como han acordado, los ex esclavos salen todos armados con algunas armas de allí, España coge su arma y toma a Roma-chan de la mano, está un poco mareado pero afirma que no necesita ayuda de ningún tipo. Null se queda un momento, viendo como han maniatado a Dorka, que con una brecha en la cabeza la mira aún con odio e ira.

–Mi madre dijo que, antes que ver a su hija esposada a un monarca idiota, la quemaran –Null suelta una risa hueca–. La quemaste viva sin mostrar ninguna piedad. La vi arder llorando... Pero lo que más recuerdo...

Se acerca a él, agachándose a su altura, y enfrentan ojos.

– "_Le ceneri sono liberi, non dimenticare[1]", _dijo.

Null se levantó y salió corriendo con España y Romano que esperaban en la puerta. El español con una sonrisa, porque entendía a que se refería con eso ahora que sabía su historia pero Romano la miro un poco inseguro.

–_Arrivederci_.

Los tres subieron las escaleras deprisa, la chica soltaba de vez en cuando algún gemido pero iba a la cabeza y corría más rápido. Cuando salieron a la primera planta, prácticamente estaba todo deseirto, el sonido se concertaba en la puerta y en las salidas principales.

Null los guió, dando media vuelta entera al recorrido, entraron por unas puertas y habitaciones y después llegaron a una puerta grande, de madera y cuadrada con finas líneas de metal negro. No necesitaron romper la cerradura porque ya estaba forzada y salieron por allí.

Se encontraron en un callejón. Cuando salieron a la calle, se toparon de golpe con soldados de negro que los apuntaban con sus pistolas. Null tragó, apretó el ceño y vio como España levantaba el arma. Sonrió y se mordió el labio, estaba volviendo a perder el conocimiento.

– ¡No se muevan! ¡Manos en alto, terroristas!

Null ve a lo lejos como una furgoneta se acerca a todo gas. Afina un poco la vista y puede ver en el asiento de copiloto a Italia Veneciano, que saca la cabeza por la ventana y saluda con énfasis, gritando algo que se lo traga la multitud. España también lo ha visto y ha sonreído.

–No somos terroristas –dice y Null le mira–. Somos –la furgoneta está casi ahí– revolucionarios –y choca contra los soldados que son tirados al suelo. Null pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya delante de la furgoneta, a España no le da tiempo a cogerla.

–No hay tiempo, ¡subirla rápido, aru!

España y Romano la toman y la suben en la parte de atrás donde están Alemania y Rusia, manejado un extraño aparato este último que está conectado a la muñequera del alemán. Dejan a Null descansar y España se recuesta, agotado, y con el botiquín que le pasa Juliet, que mira a la chica llorando, venda a Null como puede. Romano también se recuesta, para él sigue todo confuso porque es el último en haber despertado y no tiene ganas ni de mandar a freír patatas a Alemania.

China es quien conduce, está al tanto de la situación porque cuando Rusia los ha sacado por ahí, China ya les esperaba con la furgoneta y tuvieron que huir, al ver dos robots ir a por ellos, pero volvieron sabiendo que Null conocería esa salida, aunque realmente siguieron el chip de seguridad de la chaqueta de Italia con el aparato.

–Tres minutos para Modo Seguridad. China, conduce este trasto a un lugar donde se pueda estrellar sin ocasionar daños –le manda Alemania, desengachando la máquina.

–Aiyah!

Conducen a toda velocidad por las calles, intentando encontrar una vacía y librándose de las motos que los persiguen. Son dos minutos de pura agonía hasta que por fin salen de las vías públicas y se meten en una carretera abandonada, los soldados han empezado a disparar.

–¡Ahora, ve~!

Todos sienten una sensación eléctrica recorrerles y de pronto son absorbidos por el halo de tele transporte. Al no tener conductor, la furgoneta pierde el control y se estrella contra una casa, rompiendo los cimientos. Los soldados se acercan pero al verla vacía, se miran y notifican por un comunicador.

.

Aparecen, de golpe y porrazo en la sala de reuniones. Todos caen al suelo, debido a la sobre altura de la furgoneta y se frotan las zonas afectadas con una mueca de dolor. Gabriel es el primer en salir corriendo a verles, con una sonrisa, pero al ver a Null la pierde y la toma en brazos. Se torna pálido y sus ojos azules se oscurecen y llenan de lágrimas

–¡Michael! ¡MIKE!

El chico aparece adormilado, al ver a Null, palidece y los dos salen corriendo escaleras abajo y los países les pierden de vista. Prusia y Francia aparecen con Pandora, llevan agua y gasas y unas sonrisas amables.

Italia se levanta, viendo a Rusia y a China mirar la base, hipnotizados, con una cara muy similar a la que él puso. Alemania también se levanta, moviendo la cabeza. España es enseguida tomado por la chica para empezar a curarle, así que Romano se levanta solo.

–Fratello! –grita, abrazándolo.

–Veneziano! –le abraza de vuelta.

Italia abraza a su hermano, y nota un poco más de calma en su cuerpo. Una tranquilidad que le recorre de arriba abajo mientras siente el calor del italiano rodearle. Han sido muchas emociones en pocos días y ahora por fin tiene esa calma en el cuerpo y siente que todo está bien.

Se separan y Romano se limpia las lágrimas, gruñendo. Italia suelta una sonrisa, mientras ve las luces parpadear y China y Rusia hablar con Francia, que les está ofreciendo ropa y comida. Prusia se está ocupando de Alemania, como si este fuese un crío, a su manera, le obliga a beber agua y a comer un montón.

–Nii-chan, ¡estoy feliz de que estés a salvo!

–Veneziano –murmura–. Ten –se quita la chaqueta–, creo que esto es tuyo, ¿no? Aunque no creó que ahora lo necesites -mira que aún lleva el vestido y le ayuda a quitárselo.

– ¿Eres tú el hermano de Italia? –pregunta Pandora, y le ofrece un uniforme y agua. A Italia le pasa también otro, porque se ha quedado desnudo en medio de la sala y da un poco de corte. Mira a Juliet esconderse detrás del chico y la sonríe-. Soy Pandora, no dudes en pedirme lo que sea.

Juliet asiente, emocionada. España está siendo atendido por Francia, su alabarda esta tirada por ahí y Rusia casi tropieza con ella

– ¡AH! Francia no aprietes tanto –se queja España. Romano no quiere parecer mal educado, pero se despide de Pandora por el momento y va hacia España, no le recibe con un "¿está bien?" si no con un "¡deja de quejarte, maldita sea!", quiere decir que se preocupa por él.

Todos están ya saciados, vestidos y han recuperado las fuerzas. Italia los mira uno a uno, están todos bien y eso le saca una sonrisa. Gabriel sale del hueco de la escalera, está pálido y con el cuerpo caído. Pandora y él hablan en el lenguaje extranjero y Pandora suelta un sollozo.

–Se pondrá bien –anuncia Gabriel, sonríe forzadamente –Un placer conocerles, soy Gabriel.

–¿Por qué no os tomáis un descanso? Echaos un rato en la cama –dice Prusia y Alemania asiente.

–Nii-chan, te explicaré lo que está pasando después de una siesta.

–Necesito un descanso, sí –dice, siguiendo a España que ha sido el primero en bajar.

Alemania es el que primero pasa, empujado por Prusia que está actuando como un verdadero hermano mayor. Le sigue Rusia, con un traje de soldado un poco impropio por que no es un gran abrigo, y China que esta grogui y anda medio apoyado en Francia. Romano y España pasan juntos, este último se tira en su cama y se duerme al instante, agotado. Romano se echa en la de Italia y no tarda en quedarse dormido al lado de Juliet. Francia y Prusia no van a dormir, pero se han quedado en el sillón despanzurrados, viendo como se han quedado sobados.

Italia entra un tiempo después, al ver que al final del pasillo, en una habitación, hay una luz roja encendida. Ahí es donde están operando a Null-chan, cuando España-niichan se despierte le preguntara. Por ahora solo puede tirarse en su cama y dormir junto a su hermano.

Tarda un rato, pero lo logra y sonríe en sueños.

**\O.O/**

_**[1] Las cenizas son libres, no lo olvides.**_

**En este capítulo me he explayado mucho, je. Pobre Null-chan, al principio no planeaba dejarla así :(** **Espero haber relatado bien las peleas ya que es la primera vez que escribo una. España luchando y amor fraternal entre los hermanos Italia y Romano y España, que son adorabes. **

**¡Gracias por leer estás líneas y si podeis, dejar un review con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias!**

_**PD: Tardaré un poco más en publicar nuevos capítulos porque vamos a empezar con los finales y me estoy quedando sin tiempo, disculpar.**_


	6. Nuevo Imperio Romano

**Siento un montón la tardanza, pukó. No era mi intención tardar tanto pero entre la EXPO y que una amiga tuvo que quedarse a vivir en mi casa por un tiempo, me quedé sin tiempo que escribir así que creó que este capítulo es más corto que los otros. En fin, ¡por fin sabremos dónde está Japón!**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**NUEVO IMPERIO ROMANO**

Alemania despierta, abriendo los ojos de pronto. Es el primero en hacerlo y cuando se sienta a la orilla de su cama, se siente extraño porque Italia no está abrazado a él como siempre. Se ruboriza un poco y suelta un pequeño bostezo. Con lo puesto se ha quedado dormido, y ve a Juliet dormir entre Romano y Veneciano y se pregunta si en Roma no habrá alguien buscándola. España ocupa una cama sola y duerme ocupándola entera, con los brazos abiertos y las piernas igual. Rusia abraza a China, pensando en sus girasoles y China siente que uno de sus pandas se cobra venganza contra él. Tanto Francia como Prusia están dormidos en el sillón, Prusia con su cabeza en su hombro.

Se mueve con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, cierra la puerta tras de él, dejando el sonido de las respiraciones y aspiraciones mientras duermen. Deja escapar un suspiró y mira hacia el final de pasillo.

Gabriel está dormido contra la puerta. Tiene los ojos marcados de color rojo y unas profundas ojeras, duerme con el ceño fruncido y parece que está teniendo alguna pesadilla, pero Meister, a su lado, apoyada contra la pared, parece que no tiene la intención de despertarle. Pandora duerme a un lado de Gabriel, con una cara más relajada.

Hace bastante que Alemania no ve a la chica que tiene la mirada perdida en alguna parte del pasillo. Si no fuese porque sus ojos parecen huecos, diría que lo estaba mirando. Alemania la mira, de arriba abajo, sin saber que decir. Hay algo extraño en la chica... no sabría decirlo pero, es algo que no le hace estar seguro sobre ella.

–Hola –saluda la chica, así que sí le estaba mirando.

–_Hallo_ –responde de vuelta. La chica baja la mirada –. ¿Qué tal está?

–Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero Mike detuvo la hemorragia a tiempo– suelta un soplido–. Su brazo se regenera con rapidez...

Alemania luego le preguntara a España, que es quien más tiempo ha pasado con Null y quizás sepa el porqué de que tenga un brazo cibernético.

– ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Arriba? –dice la chica, pasando por su lado y empezando a subir las escaleras. Alemania la sigue, mirando por última vez al chico.

En la sala de reunión, Meister está mirando al ventanal, con los ojos abiertos observa las gotas caer. Alemania mira al bosque, con la lluvia cayendo encima, el cielo en un profundo color gris y negro, siente de pronto nostalgia y cuando oye a Meister suspirar, se pregunta más cosas sobre ella.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando el día que llegasteis? –dice con los brazos cruzados.

.

Alemania frunce un poco el ceño y empieza a recordar. Aquel día, a pesar de la explicación, no podía tragarse nada de lo que estaba pasado, le parecía todo una absurda broma, pero ahora, después de todo, no podía evitar recordar la realidad en la que se habían visto envueltos.

– _¿No lo crees, verdad? _

– _¿Eh? _

–_Nada de lo que digo ha tenido sentido para ti, ¿me equivocó? –Dijo Meister–. Sin embargo, es la realidad en la que vivimos desde hace un milenio... Una pesadilla que no acabara hasta que le ponga fin._

– _¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Preguntó Alemania, frunciendo mucho el ceño–. Si de verdad hay un imperio fuera, una pandilla de rebeldes no conseguirá nada. Si la gente no lucha también por recuperar su legado, vuestra misión esta avocada al fracaso._

_Meister se río misteriosamente._

–_Ya veo... –Alemania la miro interrogante, ¿a qué se refería con ese "ya veo"? –Los libros están por aquí, míralos hasta quedarte dormido y descansa... –se giro para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos–...Alemania –pronuncio despacio._

.

–Sí, me acuerdo.

–Lo he pensado, obviamente tengo un plan. Es un plan que lleva en rigor tres años y que gracias al corte eléctrico, quizás estemos cerca de lograrlo. Un paso –suelta una pequeña sonrisa–, solo uno.

– ¿Puedo saber cómo?

–No hay un medio de comunicación que me permita explicártelo de modo que lo entiendas. No ahora, al menos, pero ya llegara el momento donde te lo cuente... y por eso, ¿si te dijera que os puedo devolver a casa cuando estéis juntos todos, regresarías?

– ¿A casa? –la chica asiente–. El problema fue que no la tomamos en serio en el pasado, ¿con los recuerdos de ahora seriamos capaces de...?

–No –corta, sabiendo lo que va a preguntar. "¿Pararla?", ¿verdad?

– ¿Y si nos contaras quién es? En ese caso, podríamos hacerlo.

–No puedo... Si os lo digo... Yo... –la chica desvió la mirada, como si no estuviese segura de nada de pronto–. No puedo deciros quien es... o quien fue...

– ¿Solo me has llamado para darme información confusa? –preguntó Alemania, frunciendo el ceño. La chica elevó la mirada, con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y una mirada sorprendida, parecía que de pronto estaba asustada.

Alemania ladea la cabeza, mirándola. Mira hacia los lados, evitándole y no sabe como sentirse al respecto. Meister sigue con la actitud defensiva, de vez en cuando parece ida y otras completamente dentro del tema, Alemania no sabe que pensar de ella. La ve como si fuese muy pequeña y como si esa seguridad fuera una fachada y tiene la sensación de que se parece un poco a Italia.

Meister frunce el ceño y levanta la cabeza, de un movimiento que vuelve a tapar su ojo dorado. Vuelve a tener la mirada seria, opaca y perdida. La lluvia se refleja en su pupila, y es como si estuviese envuelta en una bruma de nostalgia de un minuto a otro.

–No –contesta–. Te he llamado para decirte que sabemos el paradero de Japón.

– ¿Y? ¡¿Dónde está?! –pregunta alarmado, alzando la voz.

Meister arrastra con ella a Alemania en su bruma.

.

La brigada roja es la última de las brigadas de Sigma. Está conformado por dos mellizos, Uriel y Raphael: el primero tiene el pelo negro, el segundo marrón, pero ambos corto por detrás y largo por delante. Uriel tiene los ojos marrones oscuros y Raphael negros, pero ambos tienen un brillo vital. Los dos tienen las mejillas llenas de pecas, pero Raphael es más alto y Uriel más delgado. Uriel ha encontrado a Inglaterra en el lago de la cascada y Raphael a Canadá en un claro.

Más o menos, tres horas después de irse Null y los demás, llamaron diciendo que habían entrado en el área en la que había más posibilidad de que hubiesen "caído" las naciones. Meister les pidió precaución, viendo a Gabriel teclear en el ordenador con Prusia.

Uriel al ser el "mayor" decidió ir a buscar en la parte donde el Imperio tenía más control y mandó a Raphael a buscar en la parte Oeste. Prometieron quedar en el tele-transportador oculto en un escondrijo, si no se encontraban o llamaban antes.

Yendo de un lugar a otro, balanceándose de lado a lado entre los árboles y evitando a los soldados que andaban a pie, terminó desembocando en plena cascada. Desde esa altura podía ver toda la selva, y la expansión que había tenido, comiéndose a la población, quedaban ruinas de edificios a lo lejos. Le daría melancolía si hubiese sido de esa civilización, pero ahora el paisaje es naturalmente así.

Se asomó para ver hacia abajo y distinguió una figura en el lago que se formaba al final. Comprobando con los prismáticos que no llevara el uniforme, bajo descolgándose por la pared de la cascada. Al principio se asomó y después, comprobando que era inofensivo se acercó.

– ¡Hey! –gritó mientras corría hacia él.

Le giro y el hombre apretó sus pobladas cejas antes de abrir los ojos. Se levantó de impulso hacia delante, derribando a Uriel hacia un lado. Inglaterra, con el pelo húmedo, miró a todos lados, asustado y sin saber ni un poco donde estaba.

Sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado desde que un remolino eléctrico salió de su televisor interrumpiéndole el té, se había quedado inconsciente agarrado a una rama en el curso alto del río así que había despertado de sopetón y ahogándose. Había sido arrastrado hasta a cascada por la que había caído y algún dios había querido que se salvase. Pero al notar que de nuevo le movían, se había despertado sin saber si toda el agua y la asfixia habían sido real o tan solo un mal sueño.

– ¡¿Qué demonios...?!

–Ugg... –el chico se sobó un poco la cabeza–. Hola a ti también. Soy Uriel, ¿qué tal?

– ¿Dónde... Dónde estoy? –preguntó, saliendo del agua a gatas.

Uriel le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse e Inglaterra toco la tierra húmeda de alrededor sintiéndose completamente horrorizado por el tacto viscoso del barro. Gruñó un poco, y frunciendo el ceño y con una mueca desconfiada, se presentó.

–Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Inglaterra, formalmente.

– ¿Inglaterra? –preguntó. Su jefa ya le había puesto al tanto de lo que pasaba, de toda la movida de las naciones y países del pasado dando vueltas en su futuro, así que cuando lo escucho, una sonrisa jubilosa marcó su rostro –. ¡Genial! Llamaré a Rapha para decírselo.

– ¿Me puedes decir lo que está pasando? –preguntó de brazos cruzados.

–Tranquilo, estás a salvo, si te preocupa eso. Te llevaré a casa una vez que me reúna con mi hermano.

–Humm... ¿Dónde se supone que esta esa "casa" de la que hablas? –dijo, mirándolo sin fiarse.

–En –se queda un momento en blanco, pensando en el sitio que le ha dicho Meister que representaba anteriormente su hogar– Fran... cia.

– ¡Lo sabía! –grita de pronto y se abalanza sobre él–. ¡Esto es todo una broma de ese _frog_! ¿No es así? ¡Seguro que se ha con pinchado con ese idiota de Estados Unidos! –dice mientras le estira la cara.

Los dos dejan sus alaridos para cuando oyeron el sonido de los arbustos moverse. Uriel bajo la sonrisa adolorida y apretó el ceño, mientras buscaba el arma. Cuando vio salir a su hermano, suspiro aliviado y se quito a Inglaterra de encima.

– ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú, hermano. –Raphael sonrió, saliendo–. ¡Hecho, Uri! –Gritó feliz el chico–. ¿Huh? ¿Quién es? ¿Estados Unidos?

– ¡¿E-Estados Unidos?! –gritó Inglaterra, ignorado.

–Es Inglaterra –dice, sobándose las mejillas.

–Entonces –se giro, un chico con gafas redondas apareció detrás de él–, no es a quien buscabas.

–No... No pasa nada.

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién acaba de hablar?

Los dos hermanos miraron a Inglaterra, que buscaba por los lados a alguien, con los ojos apretados. Uriel se giro a mirar a su hermano pequeño, detrás de él estaba Canadá sonriendo forzadamente, con un golpe azul en la cara.

–Es Canadá –dijo Raphael. Inglaterra se dio la vuelta y miro a la nación, batiendo levemente la mano.

–Uh... eh... perdón... –se disculpa al no darse cuenta de que estaba.

–No pasa nada... Siento que Raphael te confundiese con Estados Unidos, ambos estábamos juntos y ahora ya no...

– ¿El idiota está aquí?

–Casi todos están aquí. En casa, como te he dicho, si no te me hubieras abalanzado... Auuuch... mis mejillas duelen. En fin, vamos a casa.

– ¿Repites mucho "casa"? –le pregunta Inglaterra.

– ¡Casa! –grita mientras se marcha a grandes zancadas, batiendo los brazos en alto.

Uriel se va con grandes zancadas hacia dentro del bosque y pronto le pierden la pista. Raphael se encoge de hombros, mientras mira a Inglaterra aún con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa. Toma a Canadá de la mano y le pide que siga a su hermano que está parado con el mapa para ver a donde se deben dirigir. Raphael se acerca a Inglaterra.

–Por favor, no te preocupes, no somos enemigos. Nuestra jefa nos ha pedido que os fuésemos a buscar, ella te podrá aclarar las dudas que tengas, te lo prometo –Raphael hace una pequeña reverencia e Inglaterra, con el traje un poco más seco, va en la dirección en la que Canadá ha ido.

Raphael cierra la fila y delante de Inglaterra está Canadá, que va detrás de Uriel. Mientras que Canadá parece que acaba de volver del gimnasio y apesta que echa para atrás a orquídeas, porque es ahí donde se ha despertado, pensando que era una broma de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra lleva traje y piensa que ha sido Francia. El canadiense se gira de vez en cuando a mirar al inglés que mira todo fascinado, pero él ya ha tenido una mala experiencia con un par de monos que lo han confundido con una roca, y fingir ser un árbol no ha servido de mucha ayuda.

Andan en silencio, acompañados del sonido de miles de insectos y del rasgar de las hojas. Han tomado un camino increíblemente largo y han tenido que parar varias veces porque Canadá no está acostumbrado a tanta humedad. Inglaterra parece aguantarla bien pero no para de discutir con Uriel porque ve al chico a ratos y no entiende porque se paran hasta que se da cuenta o se acuerda.

De alguna forma consiguen llegar a la zona en la que debería estar el tele-transportador, y allí, entre los árboles del caucho, mimetizado como un montón de troncos cortados en forma de pirámide está, pero rodeado de soldados.

–Shhh –le hace una seña Uriel, mientras se esconden en árboles más gruesos. Inglaterra le mira con interrogante mueca mientras ve a los soldados.

Estos soldados son un poco diferentes, no son como los normales que parecen decididos a ir a la gorra ni como las moles robóticas, estos están más estilizados, sus trajes están pegaos a la piel, llevan la cara tapada como los otros, pero no con cascos si no con capuchas, capuchas negras de las que cuelgan capas con la corona de laurel.

–Rapha, la Élite –Raphael, desde atrás, chasquea la lengua.

Raphael mira por encima del chico de gafas redondas y se encuentra con que un soldado, justo se acaba de dar la vuelta y "mira" hacia donde están ellos. Se mete un poco más dentro, cuando ve que la soldado se ha quitado la capucha.

–No es cualquier equipo de la Élite. Esperemos aquí –dice.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son?

–El enemigo, shhhh.

La soldado que está mirando en su dirección tiene una gran sonrisa orgullosa curvada en la punta de los labios y los ojos perfilados como un gato, parece un jaguar esperando que su comida salga. Sus ojos son de color morado, brillantes y con toques de color rojo en la pupila, lleva el pelo en dos coletas altas largas y cuadriculadas. Su cabello es de color negro y lleva un par de mechas de color burdeos.

Uriel traga duro, pensando que los ha visto, pero escucha como la chica toma una llamada y después de un par de minutos, el grupo se aleja. No es hasta que les pierden de vista que se mueven con sigilo, aún mirando por si acaso

–Brrr, alguien más a notado el escalofrío –murmura Uriel, abrazándose–. Esa chica daba miedo...

–A...Achooo! –estornuda de pronto Canadá, frotándose la nariz.

–Será mejor que volvamos –dice Raphael, mientras abre el panel falso del cubículo de troncos e introduce la secuencia.

Inglaterra parpadea al verle hacerlo, porque aquello era lo último que esperaba ver, y cuando entran dentro de la instalación, oscura y se cierra la puerta, se queda asombrado al ver el tele-transportador, y demás artilugios, modernos y demasiado complicados.

–Por aquí –Uriel se sube al transportador, Canadá lo hace y Inglaterra sigue sin fiarse un pelo de lo que está pasando, porque nadie lo haría, y Raphael le medio empuja dentro.

En segundos, aparecen en la sede.

.

Inglaterra ha salido el primero y al ver a Rusia y Alemania con trajes de soldado y caras serias, se le ha venido el mundo encima. Después ha visto a Francia y le han entrado ganas de asesinar de nuevo, posteriormente se ha encontrado a Italia temblando y siendo usado de escudo por Romano, que también tiembla. España mirándole como si nada, casi aburrido, y China con cara interrogante de "¿_opio?_". Prusia es quien se ha llevado el susto más grande porque estaba durmiendo apoyado al tele-transportador.

–_What the hell...?_

– ¡Inglaterra, chigi! –grita Romano, y Juliet le mira balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–_Bonjour, Angleterre._ ¿Té?

Francia camina hacia donde este Canadá, disculpándose ante Prusia que se rasca el cogote, quejándose y diciéndole que no se preocupe, con una sonrisa dulce. El francés se empieza a asegurar de el canadiense se encuentre bien, y Canadá es notado dos veces en el mismo día. Está feliz.

–_What...?_ ¡¿Qué narices está pasando aquí?!

– ¿Por qué no tomas asiento, da?

–_Like hell!_ ¿Estáis todos con pinchados contra mí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

–Umm... Tranquilízate un momento, ¿entendido? –dice España.

Pandora entra en la sala, encontrándose con el inglés con los ojos en blanco, el ceño fruncido y señalando a todos lados, así que su primera impresión es mala. Detrás de ella va Michael, con sus ojos brillando como estrellas se lanza hacia Canadá que es el que más cerca tiene y le suelta su rollo de fan número 1 de las naciones.

Pandora sonríe y se va hacia Uriel y Raphael que miran a Inglaterra de mala manera.

–Uri! Raph! –Les llama la atención–. Gracias a Dios –murmura–. Veo que todo ha salido bien, ¿Inglaterra y Canadá, verdad?

–Exacto, Pandora –dice Raphael, poniéndose recto.

– ¿Meister está por aquí? Me gustaría contarle lo que hemos visto en el bosque –murmura Uriel, mirando a todas las demás naciones sorprendido.

– ¿Algo malo?

–La Élite.

Pandora frunce el ceño y se pone seria.

–Waaa, siempre he querido probar el sirope de arce. ¡Señor Canadá, realmente es increíble!

–N-No es para tanto –asiente sonrojado, sin creer que alguien le este halagando.

– ¿Estás bien, Canadá? –pregunta Francia, preocupado–. ¿Alguna herida? –el chico niega–. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí?

–Estaba en casa de Estados Unidos, habíamos salido a comprar unos videojuegos y en la pantalla de pruebas se formo aquel torbellino. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estaba en medio de la selva y no había nadie.

–Humm... –Prusia asiente, cerciorado en algo que el tímido chico no sabe y se le queda mirando raro–. Me alegro de que estés bien, kesese –se ríe y Canadá sonríe sonrosado.

Los tres van hacia donde Inglaterra sigue armando alboroto. Alemania ya le ha hecho calmarse, y Rusia ha ofrecido hacer lo mismo de la "otra" forma. China está comiendo bollos, pero mira al cuenco con la mirada abrumada.

–Está bien, vale –dice, y suspira–. A ver si lo he entendido –se aclara la voz–. Supuestamente un Nuevo Impero Romano ha tomado el control de todo el planeta, después de habernos eliminado, y les obliga a vivir bajo sus leyes, normas y prohibiéndoles estudiar Historia.

–Ja.

Inglaterra parece pensárselo, posiblemente no se lo crea. Alemania no le juzga, a fin y al cabo, el tampoco lo hacía al principio. Ve a Italia ponerse de pie, se esconde un poco detrás de él, antes de aclararse a voz y decirle:

–Se-Señor Inglaterra, puede ser complicado, pero lo hemos comprobado en nuestra propia piel, ve~ –suelta, Juliet mira a Inglaterra aún sin saber porque da miedo una persona con tan graciosa apariencia.

– ¿Y no podemos volver, es eso? En ese caso como un caballero ayudare en la causa –responde, tocándose con la mano en pecho y sonriendo en una mueca.

–Qué amable viniendo de ti, Inglaterra –susurra Francia.

–_Shut up, frog!_ –grita y empieza a discutir con él.

Meister sube al cuarto, con cara empanada y se queda viendo el panorama un poco rara. Cuando ve a Inglaterra su cara se ilumina un poco y al ver a Canadá, hablar con Prusia como si fuera una persona normal, parpadea.

–Oh! Meis-chan, buenos días –saluda España, interrumpiendo a Francia y a Inglaterra.

–Um, buenos días, España, chicos –saluda, con su voz opaca.

China al oír la voz de la chica se lanza de la mesa a ella y la agita de los brazos.

– ¡¿Has encontrado algo nuevo, aru?! ¡¿Tienen a Japón?!

Meister mira a China, después a Alemania y vuelve al chino, que parece agitado y ha hecho que toda la atención se centre en ellos. La chica se quita de encima al chino, y avanza hasta la zona de jefa, donde puede hablar con todos. Saluda a Uriel y Raphael que hacen una sonrisa feliz como mueca.

–Bien –suspira–. Noticias nuevas.

Mira a Inglaterra y a Canadá, y decide presentarse.

–Antes de todo, "hola" a Inglaterra y a Canadá, espero que os hayan explicado todo –Inglaterra asiente, viendo a la chica, raro. Mientras que al canadiense se lo explica Francia en susurros–. Uri, Rapha, ir a descansar. Michael dales los uniformes.

Los mandados salen de la habitación. Mike regresa con los uniformes un rato después, casi al instante de que Meister se lo haya mandado con una sonrisa y brincando, solo porque Meister le mira no empieza a lamerle las botas a Inglaterra.

–Soy Meister, jefa del EQUIPO Sigma, rebel... revolucionarios en contra del Nuevo Imperio Romano –cierra los ojos–. Actualmente cinco de siete en total os hayáis aquí. Japón y Estados Unidos estaban aparentemente desaparecidos.

Inglaterra abre los ojos y frunce el ceño un poco más. No es como si le importara, pero de pronto está preocupado.

–Si Alemania no os lo ha dicho, yo me encargo –toma aire–. Estados Unidos y Japón están en manos de N.I.R. Su "paradero desconocido" se ha convertido en "Berlín".

Todos se quedan en silencio un segundo. China se muerde los labios y Veneciano suelta un tristísimo "Japón, ve~" que enternece a Juliet que la abraza. Canadá se pregunta cómo Estados Unidos pudo caer en Berlín y él en la Amazona. Inglaterra ha desviado la mirada y parece un poco dormido.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunta España.

–...–Meister se queda en blanco.

– ¿Hay alguien que nos pueda guiar hasta ahí? –pregunta Rusia.

–No... Berlín es como... la Sede del Imperio, la gente normal no entra –contesta Pandora mirando de reojo a Meister que se ha quedado con el cuerpo hacia adelante y no habla –. Ya ni hablemos nosotros.

– ¿Entonces...? –da entradilla Prusia.

–Entonces tendremos que dejar de ser gente normal –dice Meister levantando la mirada.

Veneciano puede jurar que había fuego en los ojos de Meister, brillante y translucidos como el agua más claro del lago helado, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos espirales llenas de emoción y pasión, una mirada tan muerta pareció renacer por completo.

.

Japón aprieta los párpados. Le duele la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero nota ambos sobre una superficie cómoda y acolchada así que no se esfuerza por levantarse. Siente que alguien tira de su manga pero no le hace caso y agita la cabeza. Oye su nombre como un eco que poco a poco se convierte en un grito y apretando los párpados, abre los ojos para mirar a Estados Unidos, con su cara de preocupación encima, literalmente, de su cara.

–Ahh... Gracias a Dios, estás bien. Ya pensé que te había dado un yuyu o algo.

– ¿_Amérika-san_? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Ambos están en una habitación que una princesa presumiría. Con sus muebles selectos, cortinas en largos ventanales por los que entra la luz del sol, cálida y clara, paredes de un suave tono azul pastel y la puerta blanca con detalles dorados. La superficie acolchada es una cama de dosel en la que está sentado. Las sábanas son bancas, esponjosas y suaves como sentarse en nubes.

Estados Unidos se quita de encima y deja que Japón se irga en la cama. No lleva la ropa de la casa de Italia, sino un traje muy parecido a su traje de soldado de hará años; la diferencia es que este es negro, con detalles dorados. Se ha fijado y Estados Unidos lleva también su traje de guerra, sin americana, pero de color más oscuro y con los mismos detalles dorados.

–No tengo ni idea –contesta–. Me he despertado con estas pintas y a tu lado en la cama –Japón intenta no pensar mal, de verdad que lo intenta–. Intente salir pero estamos enjaulados. Solamente estamos tú y yo.

Estados Unidos echa un vistazo alrededor, como si revalorará la situación.

–Lo único que se me ocurre es saltar por la ventana, pero no podía hacerlo sin ti, no es muy heroico abandonar a tus compañeros.

Japón mira a la ventana.

– ¿Italia-kun? ¿Alemania-san?

– ¿De qué hablas? Ya te he dicho que solo estábamos tú y yo –responde–. Además, yo estaba comprando con Canadá y tampoco esta. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

–En casa de Italia-kun. Acabamos de volver de comer.

–Nnaa... ¿Crees que nos han secuestrado? Esto no tiene pinta de secuestro.

Cuando el japonés iba a responder se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Los dos se miraron y después dirigieron una mirada a la puerta que se abría despacio. Apareció una niña, con el pelo rubio y ondulado y los ojos verdes olivos. Llevaba una toga con reflejos azules y una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en la cara pálida y regordeta.

–Buenos días –saluda.

–_Good morining_! –saluda de vuelta Estados Unidos.

–Me alegro ver que ya habéis despertados, pensé que nunca lo haríais, je.

A los dos les recorren escalofríos.

– Buenos días, ¿podrías decirnos quien eres? –pregunta Japón.

– ¿Yo? Si te refieres a mi nombre, me llamo Aza y soy quien os ha salvado.

–_Thanks_ –dice Estados Unidos, que no sabe de lo que les ha salvado pero lo ha hecho y eso es ya de mérito, ¿verdad? –Yo soy el país de la libertad, ESTADOS UNIDOS, nahahaha.

–Esto, yo soy Japón, el país del sol naciente.

La niña pasa dentro de la habitación arrastrando la toga que con la luz se ha vuelto blanca y se pasa una mano por el pelo, como si se lo estuviese alisando. Japón mira a la chica, que con la sonrisa y los ojos de cachorrito se ha quedado parada en el centro de la habitación.

– ¿Puede decirnos dónde estamos?

–En Berlín.

– ¿B-Berlín? –pregunta Estados Unidos.

La chica niega batiendo los brazos delante de ella.

–Os lo explicaré. Nosotros pertenecemos a algo que llamaremos "Organización". Esta "Organización" tomo el control del mundo en el año 2198, no fue algo sangriento o egoísta, la "Organización" lo hizo para conseguirla paz entre todas las naciones y desde aquí, es donde controlamos este pacífico mundo que gracias a vosotros pudimos crear.

–... ¿Control del mundo? ¿2198? –Estados Unidos se levantó de la mano–. Una "Organización" que tiene el control del mundo... Cool!

– ¿_Amérika-san_?

– ¿Lo has oído? ¡Nos hemos convertido en _HEROS_! Ya veo. Suena bien, nahahaha.

–_Matte kudasai, Amerika-san! _¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Hay alguna razón específica?

Aza abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír curvando los labios de forma maliciosa.

–Eso, ha sido obra de los terroristas.

– ¿Huh? –dijeron a la vez.

Aza se miró los pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Japón se levantó y se colocó al lado derecho de Estados Unidos que sonreía en él sabe el qué, aparentemente le hacía feliz.

–Sí. La paz no es continua, se ve amenazada por los anarquistas que se hacen llamar –cruzó miradas con las dos naciones– EQUIPO Sigma. Ellos son los que os han traído y los que tienen a vuestros amigos cautivos.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ni idea –se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa–. ¿Planearan matarlos? Si lo hacen todo nuestro futuro se verá cambiado drásticamente...

Japón parpadeo. No podía creérselo, estaban en el futuro y aparentemente los habían traído para fines drásticos, una posibilidad era la de acabar con ellos. Sus amigos estaban atrapados y en algún lugar desconocido en el 'futuro'. Incluso para él sonaba surrealista pero, en apariencia, Estados Unidos estaba bastante emocionado. Bueno, no le quedaba otra, hasta que encontraran una forma de volver al menos, se fiaría.

–Os llevaré con _Domine. _Ella es nuestra Jefa.

La chica caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Great! –Japón sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Estados Unidos–. Había pensado que ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos ayudar en la causa. Yo como héroe debo ayudar. ¡Japón, tú también!

–Estoy de acuerdo.

Suiza gritaría algo como "¡Japón di tu opinión!".

–Seguidme, por favor.

Japón salió el primero, delante de Estados Unidos y ambos detrás de Aza. Caminaron por el centro del pasillo, iluminado por todo el lado derecho con ventanas y cortinas blancas. La clara luz más el ambiente seco y frío, hacía de la estancia más limpia y silenciosa de lo que ya era.

Japón se acercó a Estados Unidos y le murmuró:

–_Amerika-san_, ¿qué piensa de todo esto? ¿Está seguro?

–Bueno –murmuró, mirándole girando sus pupilas–, siempre quise ser el héroe de una peli de ciencia ficción, a Tony le encantan. Además, tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

–Hai.

Se pararon delante de la puerta del final del pasillo. Aza golpeó con los nudillos dos veces y esperó. Después de un par de minutos, se oyó una voz clara y de mujer que les dejaba entrar. Japón y Estados Unidos pasaron después de que Aza les hiciera una pequeña reverencia y les abriera la puerta.

La habitación a la que entraron era muchísimo más espaciosa de lo que ya era la otra. Una gran cama, de dosel, pero en la que cabrían cuatro o cinco personas más que en la de su cuarto. Estaba llena de peluches de gatos. Un estudio a la izquierda en el que había varias estanterías grandes, llenas de libros. Un mapa de piel en las paredes de color celeste claro y encima había una gran lámpara de araña. Una puerta de cristal llevaba a un balcón del que venía una mujer, con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¡Oh! ¡Estáis bien, genial!

La mujer vestida de color violeta, con un vestido que le dejaba al descubierto los hombros y de mangas abullonadas, lo vestía con gracia y disimulo. Con un corsé alrededor de la cintura, enredado con un hilo dorado y la falda hasta los tobillos rebelaban unas sandalias romanas. Llevaba el pelo en una trenza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo hasta el pecho, de hebras marrones claras y mechas rubias. Sus ojos brillantes como diamantes y llenos de emoción, eran de color verde como en el fondo del mar.

–Menos mal –corrió hacia ellos–. Pensé que no despertarías se os veía demasiado dormidos...–les abrazo a ambos.

–Esto... Buenos días –saludo Japón, sin saber cómo reaccionar al abrazo.

–Oh –la mujer se apartó–. Veo que sigues igual–sonrió dulce, con sus mejillas rosas–. No tenéis de que preocuparos, estaba esperando poder hablar con vosotros.

–Mi nombre es Japón, le estoy agradecido de que nos haya dado cobijo.

–Yo soy Estados Unidos –sonríe.

–Estoy feliz de ver que ambos estáis bien –se lleva una mano al centro del pecho–. Me podéis llamar Nuevo Imperio Romano.

Y ahora es ese momento en el que los dos países miran a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creerse lo que acaban de oír. Control del mundo lo ligan al segundo con Imperio y lo que significan esas dos cosas juntas e inconscientemente se ponen en guardia pero algo en la chica es acogedor, demasiado.

–No, no es lo que pensáis. Me llaman así por el período de paz que hemos conseguido –se ríe, y las dos naciones se relajan–. Llevan tanto tiempo haciéndolo que ya me he acostumbrado. Roma está bien, no soy ese tipo de persona que gusta de Imperios.

Japón ve a la chica, ve al Nuevo Imperio Romano, y le parece una mujer sincera, alegre y que después de explicarse no ha dejado de preguntar si estaban bien o si necesitaban algo. Ha mostrado interés cuando Estados Unidos se ha puesto hablar de ser el héroe y ha respetado su burbuja así que no le ha vuelto a tocar. Parece una persona buena y alegre, sus ojos no han dejado de brillar y su risa suena como un canto de pájaros.

– ¿Y Sigma? ¿Les tienen?

–Sigma, ¿eh? –dice–. Aza os lo ha contado, ese niño...

– ¿Niño?

–Ya he mandado que lo investiguen, siento no poder hacer nada. ¿Podréis esperar un poco? –ruega con voz preocupada.

–No problem! –grita Estados Unidos.

–En cuenta sepamos donde están, les rescataremos y os mandaremos de vuelta –sonríe–. Dejaremos que todo transcurra como debe ser y para ello deberemos borraros los recuerdos que acumuléis aquí, ¿lo entendéis?

Ambos asienten, aunque no muy seguros.

–Está bien si decís que no –vuelve a sonreír. Es en ese momento cuando iba a volver a abrir la boca para hablar, cuando e estómago de Estados Unidos resuena como una lavadora centrifugando. El americano se lleva una mano y murmura un "¡qué hambre!"–. Se me había olvidado completamente, lo siento. ¡Aza!

– ¿Llamabais?

El "niño" aparece en la habitación.

–Acompáñales a comer algo –el niño asiente en una reverencia y los dos países se giran a él–. Después continuaremos hablando. Por favor, comed cuanto deseéis.

–_Arigatou _–agradece Japón con una reverencia y Estados Unidos le agradece asintiendo rápidamente antes de irse con el niño.

Antes de salir del cuarto, Japón hecha una rápida mirada al cuarto. N.I.R. sigue sonriendo y bate la mano como despedida, le sonríe de vuelta y bate su mano un poco pero cuando Aza ha cerrado la puerta, juraría que ha visto una sombra negra aterrizar en el balcón. Seguramente este cansado, se ha frotado un ojo y se ha ido por donde los dos se han alejado.

Lo que no sabe Japón es que de verdad a ha aterrizado una sombra. Esa sombra corresponde a la misma chica del bosque, a la chica de las dos coletas y capa. Se ha arrodillado frente a "Roma", que ha cambiado su mirada alegre y brillante, por una déspota y cruel.

–Inglaterra y el otro _América_, se hallan con Sigma.

–Perfecto –su voz se ha vuelto un témpano de hielo.

– ¿Por qué no ha querido que interviniéramos, _Domine_?

Sus ojos se han perfilado y empequeñecido. Su sonrisa se ha curvado hacia un lado y ha caminado hasta llegar a donde la muchacha aún se halla arrodillada y mirando el suelo. Le ha tocado la cabeza suavemente mientras salía a la terraza.

–Dado que Sigma resulta ser real y no una especulación, quiero ver que tan bien mueven sus fichas si les dejo jugar un rato. Dime, Zoe –la chica la ha mirado pero no a los ojos, si no a la cara, con una mirada llena de admiración–, ¿no te parece hermoso este tablero?

Zoe ha dado un respingo, antes de mirar en su misma dirección. Ha visto el bosque y la ciudad en pleno día soleado.

–_Sic, Domine_.

–Los juego son más divertidos cuando tienes alguien con quien jugar que comparta tu mismo intelecto, no lo olvides. Si no, solo se convierte en una burda maquinación para burlarte de tu adversario.

Roma ha soltado una risa hermosa.

–Me preguntó cómo será Sigma.

Lo ha dicho con un tono nostálgico y de añoranza y en el balcón se ha posado un pajarito pequeño y rechoncho de color azul. La chica lo ha mirado antes de alargar su mano y agarrarlo tan rápido que Zoe ha tenido que parpadear.

– ¿_Domine_?

–Ofrecerles una buena hospitalidad –ha soltado al pájaro, que se ha ido volando casi cayéndose al bosque.

Zoe ha sonreído con malicia.

–A sus órdenes.

Se retira haciendo una reverencia al salir por la puerta. Después, en el silencio de la habitación, Nuevo Imperio Romano se queda sola, mirando el horizonte en una habitación que poco a poco pierde la luz y el frescor.

**\O.O/**

**Japón, da tu opinión... En fin, siento de nuevo la tardanza y gracias por esperar para leer el nuevo capítulo en el que por fin sale N.I.R. la cual tiene una personalidad muuuy especial que ya vereis. ¡Gracias por leer estás líneas! Si podeis dejar un review, que me hacen feliz, je.**

**PD: Gracias aquellos que estan comentando, siguiendo o tienen en favoritos mi historia :) Me haceis más feliz que nadie.  
**


	7. Gente Corriente

**Este capítulo era tan largo que lo acabe por dividir en dos partes, je. He intentado que todo vaya muy 'in-character' pero no puedo evitar volverme loca pensando qué dirá este país o qué dirá este otro. Como sea, ¡espero que les guste este capítulo número seis que ya llega a las cien hojas en Word!**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**GENTE CORRIENTE**

– ¿Dejar de ser gente normal? –pregunta España.

Meister ha abierto un poco los ojos y ladeando la cabeza, dirige su mirada a un confuso español que la mira sorprendido. La chica recorre su sala de estar mirando a las naciones, excepto por la cara sonriente de Rusia, todos la miran confusos.

–Exacto –dijo, asintiendo–. Ya tenemos hackedo el sistema central, colarnos no debería ser tan difícil. Berlín es mi ciudad natal, yo misma os guiaré.

Italia ha arqueado una ceja ante ese comentario. _¿Berlín? Pero..._ Meister está sonriendo y tienen los ojos en llamas, no parece ella y no sabe cuánto tiempo puede estar de ese carácter antes de que vuelva a su helada forma de ser, así que mejor solo calla y deja que Juliet revoloteé a su lado.

–Pero, ¿cómo? –pregunta Francia.

–Con vestidos y maquillaje –responde Michael y todos le miran raro–. En realidad, es uno de nuestros muchos planes B.

– ¿Y en qué se basa, exactamente? –pregunta Alemania.

–Eso es idea mía –dice Pandora, con una sonrisa–. Para no ser corriente solo hay que ser un poco especial, por eso os cambiaremos en alguien fuera de lo normal. Y para eso, os convertiremos en la corte de la duquesa Meis.

Momento en el que todos al unísono parpadean.

–_...Sorry?_

–Veréis, hace algún tiempo en una exploración, confundieron a Meis con alguien de la nobleza. Obviamente no podíamos desaprovecharlo así que creamos una identidad falsa, la que usamos para conseguir entradas o pases a sitios reservados.

– ¿Diane, la mercader? –pregunta Alemania.

–Exacto. Esa es la identidad que creamos a Null.

Italia ladeo la cabeza, interesado en el plan que iban a tener que llevar a cabo.

–Michael ya concertó cita para ver a N.I.R. pero no sabíamos que íbamos a tener que usar nuestra carta en palacio tan pronto. Utilizaremos la historia de Rusia para que cuando valláis tengáis algo que reclamar, sería sospechoso que simplemente fuerais de visita.

Meister cruza los brazos y permite a Pandora continuar.

– Claro, que nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido la estúpida idea de noquear un príncipe, je.

Rusia ha vuelto a sonreír e Italia tanto Veneciano como Romano se han escondido detrás de Alemania y España respectivamente, porque le ha surgido esa aura que excepto él, todos notan. Incluso Inglaterra se ha alejado un poco.

–Pan... –recrimina Meister.

–Estaba bromeando.

Seguramente los otros países lo hayan notado pero de los ojos de Pandora y Rusia han salido rayos en sus contras. Los países asintieron a la jefa de estrategia Pandora.

–Bien. Este será el plan: Meis tendrás que fingir que Rusia era un pariente tuyo, y que estas muy enfadada por lo del Coliseo. Así obtendremos información sobre lo que N.I.R. sabe y no ha salido en las noticias, y...

– ¡Esperad!

Las dos chicas se han girado a Prusia, que de pronto está de pie, con la silla tirada al suelo y las manos sobre la mesa. Meister ha suspirado y ha desviado los ojos, Italia acaba de ver el retorno de su fría personalidad.

– ¿Qué noticias?

–Mike, si nos haces el favor.

El ordenador en el que estaba Michael, ha transformado la pantalla en una televisión y todos se han quedado mirando la pantalla como idiotas, no vamos a mentir. Michael ha teclado como si fuera el fantasma de la ópera y después de unos segundos a aparecido un contador de tiempo real en la esquina y una mujer trajeada, con el coliseo detrás.

–_...aparentemente fueron cinco hombres y dos mujeres los que causaron el caos en la venta de esclavos de ayer por la mañana, en la que se escaparon criminales y esclavos que ahora se hallan libres por las calles de Roma. La hipótesis según la Guardia Real es que este incidente fue obra de los terroristas artificiales y hasta el momento un mito, que se hacen llamar Sigma. _

– ¡Hey, ese soy yo!

Gritó España cuando salió una foto suya en el momento en el que acababa de derribar al jefe de seguridad. Era una foto bastante guay y en alta definición, que mostraba incluso la mínima gota de sudor que recorrió su cara en ese momento. También había una de Null aún con la capa puesta, una de Italia con vestido, Alemania y Rusia en el momento que hablaban en la oscuridad, como si fueran dos gánsteres, Romano con la chaqueta de Italia y China esperando en el callejón con gafas oscuras y en la furgoneta.

–_Nos acaban llegar imágenes de última hora en la que se ve al invitado de esa noche, el príncipe Nikolai y su mujer, en un armario de la zona, ambos atados y desnudos. ¿Cuál será el fin de esta obra? ¿Existirá realmente una amenaza de la que no nos han hablado? _

–Vaya... –murmura Francia, antes de que Michael apagué la pantalla y se gire en su silla hacia ellos.

–Bien –dice Pandora, rascándose el pelo–. Eso es un resumen de lo que piensa la gente de nosotros.

– ¿Cuándo dice dos mujeres...? –pregunta Alemania, aunque sabe la respuesta.

–Italia fue confundido con una mujer. La otra es Null obviamente –lo dice con un poco de pesar.

Momento de pesar. Inglaterra y Canadá no saben lo que ha pasado pero se han quedado mirando el reportaje con los ojos abiertos. Si el inglés no se lo creía, ahora de golpe y porrazo ha sido traído a la realidad en la que actualmente vive. Canadá ha dirigido la mirada al suelo, un poco sobrepasado con el panorama.

–Esta vez lo planearemos todo desde aquí –dice Meister –. No permitiré más bajas.

El ambiente de tensión seguirá hasta la hora de comer, seguramente.

–El grupo de rescate de Estados Unidos y Japón estará formado por Meis... –dice, las dos chicas se miran intensamente.

Meister asiente y Pandora toma aire, sus cejas se arquean hacia abajo y asiente a la chica, pero Meister ya mira hacia otro lado y Pandora sonríe inconscientemente con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada melancólica y preocupada. Las naciones las miran un poco extraño.

–Prusia y Francia. Esto fue decidido antes de que vosotros –se refiere a Inglaterra y Canadá– llegarais. Así que si queréis ir con ellos, decidlo.

–Yo voy –dice Inglaterra de mala forma y Francia se le echa encima.

–Y-Yo también quiero... –añade Canadá de modo cohibido y Prusia le saca el dedo pulgar en el aire, como señal de que lo está haciendo bien. Canadá sonríe porque Prusia se ha puesto a hacer muecas por detrás de Meister, pero esta le ha pillado y le acaba de hacer caer al suelo de un golpe.

Meister carraspea, una vez dejado en el suelo a un _knock out_ Prusia, se vuelve a las naciones con el ceño fruncido, la mueca de disgusto y los ojos opacos. Es uno de esos momentos en los que Meister está allí, pero su cabeza está pensando en otra parte, lejos de allí. Pandora la toma de la mano y la sonríe y solo así Meister vuelve a la realidad, parpadeando y suspirando.

Italia se pregunta qué estaría pensando, quizás alguna estrategia o plan o quizás algo mucho más enrevesado y profundo y que él posiblemente no entendiese. Romano a su lado está golpeando con el pie el suelo rítmicamente y tiene el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos.

–Muy bien –dice Meister–, saldremos de aquí a una hora. Preparaos y descansar en ese tiempo hasta la hora de partida –dice, antes de salir por la puerta escondida.

Pandora se despide de ellos y baja por la escalera acompañada de Michael que viene corriendo con una caja de herramientas hasta los topes, se despide agitando la mano con entusiasmo y desaparece, cuando todos se quedan en silencio y solos, es un poco incómodo.

– ¿Quién se cree que es esa Imperio Romano, maldita sea? –dice Romano y solo Veneciano le oye–. Atreviéndose a suplantar a _Nonno_, ese bastardo. ¡Realmente me saca de mis casillas!

–Fratello, no seas así –le dice Veneciano.

–...–Romano relaja la pose–. Oye, Veneciano –el pequeño le atiende–, ¿Meister... se te queda mirando a veces?

– ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Es que cuando he subido aquí arriba, Meister y el macho patatas ese estaban ya. Pensé en presentarme pero cuando lo iba a hacer Meister se me ha quedado mirando embobada y después a dicho mi nombre un poco raro.

Italia no sabe que contestarle, porque Meister tuvo la misma, o similar reacción, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Le pone las manos en los hombros y le sonríe amistosamente y con inocencia, solo como Italia sabe hacerlo.

–No te preocupes, Nii-chan, Meister es una buena persona. Está luchando para derrocar a la persona que ha conquistado el mundo eliminándonos, ¡estoy seguro de que nos podemos fiar de ella!

–Yo no estaría tan seguro, Italia, da.

Italia se ha girado a mirar a Rusia que está un poco más cerca de lo que cree y se ha asustado. El caso es que todos de pronto se hayan mirando al ruso con una ceja al menos arqueada y cara de _"explícate, por favor"._

–Realmente no me fiaría de una persona cuya única ambición es derrotar un Imperio, da. ¿No os parece un poco sospechoso? Nos traen aquí y nos dicen que este es el futuro que hemos creado al no tomar en cuenta una pequeña nación y a partir de ahí nos muestran lo peor de esta sociedad, ¿no creéis que nos están incentivando a creer en un enemigo cuando podemos estar ayudándolo?

– ¿Insinúas que Meister es en realidad aliada de N.I.R.? –pregunta Alemania.

–Da.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando, Rusia! Meis-chan... –empieza España, indignado.

–Yo también lo creo.

– ¡Prusia!

Prusia se ha levantado y mira a Rusia que sonríe de buena y espeluznante manera. Se sienta en su silla y toma una mirada seria mientras le da la razón al ruso.

–No lo toméis a mal pero esto huele a chamusquina. ¿Por qué no nos dicen la razón exacta? Null y Gab hablaron a West e Ita-chan de traerla a _ella_. ¿Quién demonios es _ella_? Que yo sepa ninguna mujer ha sido traída con nosotros, ¿no? Lo siento, pero no me fío.

-¡Pues yo sí! –se levanta España, enfadado–. Null arriesgo su vida desafiando las normas de Meis-chan para salvar a Romano. ¡No creo que una persona que tenga segundas intenciones haga eso!

Prusia frunce el ceño, pasa una pierna por encima de otra y cruza los brazos. Francia aparece por el medio para calmar a ambos porque sabe que eso terminara mal y mira un poco con remordimiento a Rusia.

–Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro, aru –dice China–. Cuando pueda ver a Japón sano y salvo con mis propios ojos, tomaré una decisión respecto a nuestro panorama.

–Creo que yo hare lo mismo– dice Canadá, y se escucha lo que dice como un susurro bajito, bajito.

–Yo me fío de Meis –dice Italia, concienciado en ello–. Yo... es una corazonada, ve. ¡Pero tengo la seguridad de que nos podemos fiar de ella, ve~!

Alemania ha estado muy callado, por lo menos Inglaterra parece asentir en algunas cosas y chasquear la lengua en otras, pero Alemania está ahí, plantado sin decir nada, pensando en algo. Italia le mira y se acerca a él, con felicidad, mientras la gente discute.

– ¡Alemania, ve! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Se te ve muy serio!

–Yo... uhmm...

–Hey, West, tú qué opinas –pregunta Prusia, esperando que su hermano le apoye.

Y parece que todas las miradas están sobre Alemania, quizás porque es el que pone orden en las reuniones, quien sabe. Alemania aprieta un poco el ceño y desvía la mirada.

–Opino que no deberíamos juzgar así a _Meisterin_ –vale, ninguno se esperaba eso del desconfiado por naturaleza alemán–. Cada persona tiene sus razones para obrar de un modo u otro.

Poco a poco se hace el silencio y nadie dice nada por un tiempo. Prusia y España se han mirado y perdonado por si han sido muy groseros antes, así que Francia suspira aliviado de que sus dos amigos no estén enfrentados. Inglaterra sigue sentado y atento al panorama pero cree que Alemania tiene razón y Romano a su lado también lo cree, ninguno lo admitirá, claro. Rusia ha dirigido una sonrisa misteriosa y China vuelve a estar en su mundo mientras charla animado con Juliet que parece pasar de la tensión como si no existiera para nada. Italia mira a Alemania y ve que este suspira aliviado posiblemente pensando que eligió las palabras adecuadas para parar una posible guerra instantánea entre ellos y se encoge de hombros.

–Bueno... ¿qué tal unos sco-?

– ¡No hace falta, gracias!–gritan al unísono todos a Inglaterra.

Así que han pasado unos treinta y cinco minutos en los que los países han charlado dejando el tema de su situación aparte como han podido y se han centrado en hablar con calma sobre lo que hacían antes de acabar allí. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban con tanta paz y es relajante.

– ¡Ve! Entonces Japón dijo que para año nuevo iba a llevar un _cosplay_ completamente nuevo–añade Veneciano a una conversación–. ¡Y vino con dos enormes coletas de color celeste!

–Wow, creo que sé de donde lo saco –dice Francia pensativo.

– ¡Queda tanto para otra fiesta! Las fallas de este año se me pasaron volando –suspira España–. Cuando nos fuimos estábamos a un mes de los San Fermines...

–Pfft... Eres un bestia, bastardo. ¿Qué le ves de divertido correr delante de un toro?

Los latinos siguen su charla "animadamente".

Inglaterra esta echado y aparentemente dormido. Canadá también duerme, apoyado contra una pared. Prusia le observa porque duerme demasiado plácidamente y Alemania le ha pedido que deje de armar ruido con España y Francia, que se fueron con las dos Italia. Él se ha quedado ahí, perturbando al canadiense en su descanso. Y a él lo perturba Rusia, que le sonríe desde atrás como si fuera su mascota. A Prusia se le ha cruzado una sonrisa forzada y siente una sombra maligna encima de él, pero ninguno dice nada. China juega con Juliet, dejando que esta lo peine, mientras se relaja con un té. China no tiene problemas con los niños, es más Juliet le cae bastante bien.

En este ambiente nada serio, aparece Meister por la puerta. "Aparece", asoma la cabeza desde la puerta y vigila que ninguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta de que ha aparecido pero Italia ha movido el rizo y ha girado su cabeza, por donde ella ha aparecido.

– ¡Meis-chan!

La chica da un respingo y le lanza rayos de los ojos, e Italia tiembla porque la sigue teniendo respeto y miedo a la vez.

– ¿Eh? ¡Pasa, _mon amour_! –la invita Meister.

–No necesito que me digas que hacer–murmura con el tono helado y sin acabar que tiene, pero sus mejillas están un poco rojas lo que sorprende a todos, hasta que de pronto ven a la chica prácticamente caerse dentro de la sala. Pandora aparece por detrás sonriendo.

Con el estruendo Canadá se ha levantado de golpe y al ver dos ojos rojos tan cerca se ha pegado un susto, pero al ver el aura de Rusia por detrás se ha echado contra la pared instintivamente. Inglaterra también se ha levantado y se ha puesto de pie para ver a Pandora entrar con cajas.

Meister se levanta por su propio pie y se quita la suciedad. Su rostro fruncido, sus ojos opacos y su mueca caída. Su pelo corto y apuntado hacia arriba, todo normal. Lo extraño es la ropa; el vestido cuello cisne con la falda blanca y caída, con sus pliegues y adornos al final color celeste, en cambio de su ropa de guerrillera deja a todos bastante sorprendidos.

A chica obviamente esta incómoda.

Y cuando da un par de pasos, lo hace sin gracia, tropezándose y al final acaba de nuevo en el suelo, cara contra el piso. Prusia no quiere ser mala persona pero se tiene que aguantar la risa, ha sido muy cómica la caída acompañada de un grito 'kya'.

Francia se acerca a ayudarla, al igual que en la laguna. El resultado es parecido, Meister deja la mano de Francia en el aire y se levanta con una mirada indiferente, después cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

–Pandora.

La chica asiente y le pasa a Inglaterra un uniforme, después va hasta Canadá y le da otro junto a Prusia al que le ha dado una mirada escalofriante pero sonriendo y eso da más miedo, el prusiano da fe. Ha vuelto a donde está su jefa y le ha dado una a Francia.

–Cambiaros, por favor –pide, con una mirada solemne.

Pasan diez minutos y salen vestidos con los extraños trajes de, en apariencia, guardaespaldas. Son trajes negros, con camisa blanca y corbata negra igual, solo que las gafas oscuras y el intercomunicador parece un enorme auricular.

Cada uno de los cuatro países adapta el traje a su manera. Inglaterra se arregla las mangas mientras le chista a Francia porque se ha quitado la corbata y se ha desabrochado los dos primero botones. Canadá es ignorado y Prusia se ha metido las manos en los bolsillos y puesto las gafas en la cabeza.

–Vaya –bufa, Meister viendo el grupo –. Si no damos la nota va a ser un milagro – se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

–Bien será porque alguien parece bebida cada vez que bebe, kesese.

Meister cumpliendo lo de "el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio", ignora olímpicamente a Prusia que se queda riendo solo.

–Procederé a contar el plan inicial o plan 'a' –anuncia Pandora, haciendo emerger un mapa tridimensional de un castillo. Inglaterra y Canadá se asombran más que los demás–. Meister se ocupara de N.I.R., debido a su posición en el plan es la única que puede hacer eso. Los demás...

Les mira y hay algo que no la convence.

–Esperad –se va corriendo ante la mirada confusa de Meister y los demás. Vuelve con capas–. Ponéoslas. Así ocultareis vuestro rostro y no nos arriesgaremos a que N.I.R. os reconozca.

Hacen lo que las chicas les pide y ahora sí que tienen una pinta rara pero Meister después de rebuscar a venido con una capa de color azul oscuro para que no parezca que solo sus acompañantes la llevan y no den tanto el pego.

–Un grupo a de hacerse con el control de la vigilancia, así os podréis mover con más libertad. El otro grupo se tiene que asegurar de que todo este despejado para la salida. Cuando estos dos objetivos estén cumplidos, iniciar la búsqueda de Japón y Estados Unidos.

Las cuatro naciones asienten mientras ven a Pandora señalar el lugar de salida que será el mismo de entrada, pero les ha explicado que si quieren subir al coche a las dos naciones, sin que se enteren deberán hacerlo cuando no haya nadie. Después señala el lugar de vigilancia, en la tercera planta, junto los cuartos principales.

–¿Y Meister?

–Yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer –dice, mirando el mapa sin sentimiento–. Los que se encarguen de la seguridad, avisadme para poder descargar la información. Supongo que allí estará su ordenador...

Están de acuerdo, lo cual es raro.

– ¿Alguna pregunta? –nadie dice nada–. Perfecto. El coche ya esta preparado. Hay una hora y media de aquí a Berlín, iros preparando el personaje en ese tiempo.

– ¿Hora y media? –dicen todos.

–Con el tele-transportador es inmediato pero necesitamos tener uno allí.

Meister no le dice nada a Pandora, algo como "lo que les sorprende será que tardan muchísimo, muchísimo menos que en su época y no que no pueda ser instantáneo", pero prefiere callarse y mostrar una actitud apática ante ellos.

–Vamos –dice simplemente.

Sin despedirse, como es su costumbre, se mete en el transportador y le da al botón de 'planta baja'. Pandora les desea suerte, igual que los demás. Alemania se acerca preocupado y le desea que todo vaya bien a Prusia y este lo hace de menos, porque teniendo a alguien tan asombroso como él en la misión, ¿qué podría salir mal?

.

Transcurridos tres cuartos de hora en un coche que para la ocasión es fino, elegante y majestuoso, con chófer y asientos enfrentados, están aburridos y/o nerviosos. Prusia sobre todo esta ambas, aunque nunca admitirá la segunda porque sería poco asombroso. Mira por la ventana y ve prados, bosques, ciudades y alguna montaña. Escucha a lo lejos a Francia y a Inglaterra discutir, más por el aburrimiento que por picarse sin razón como es normal.

Canadá habla con Meister, en susurros o muy bajito, el caso es que están charlando. No sabe de qué y ninguno cambia su expresión natural, así que lo harán para cubrir el silencio incómodo. Deja de mirar la ventana y se gira para enfrentar a Meister, que está delante de él.

– ¿Cuánto falta,_ Meisterin_? –pregunta.

–Es Meister –contesta al instante, olvidando la pregunta anterior, mirándolo a los ojos mientras habla.

–...Perdón. ¿Cuánto falta?

–Una media hora, casi estamos –desvia la vista de nuevo–. ¿Qué tal si os organicéis aquí?

–Entendido –asiente y corta la conversación que tienen Francia e Inglaterra, chasqueando sus dedos delante de sus caras, los dos se sorprenden y miran al albino casi al instante–. Yo iré con Canadá a la sala de seguridad. Encargaos vosotros de encontrar a _Amerika_ y a _Japan._

–Me abstengo. ¿Por qué tengo que ir con este? –interrumpe Inglaterra.

–Me parece bien –dice Francia, sorprendiendo a Inglaterra–. Si fueran Prusia y Canadá, darían demasiado la nota andando por el palacio, nosotros nos ocupamos.

Inglaterra se queja un tiempo más pero viendo que no le hacen caso se rinde y accede a los grupos, no siempre te toca con quien quieres, es un fastidio. Meister no dice nada y Canadá tampoco, casi es como si no estuvieran. La única mujer del automóvil de pronto arquea las cejas, como si se acordase de algo, y les llama la atención, levantando su mano.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, nuestro plan se divide en tarde y noche, Pandora se le olvidó decirlo.

– ¿Tarde y noche?

–Por la tarde tendremos que dejar todo preparado para que por la noche podamos entrar y salir sin problemas, andar como si fuera nuestra casa. De ese modo, de madrugada nos marcharemos.

–Y-Ya veo –dice Canadá.

El coche poco a poco empieza a mermar la velocidad y cuando paran, las naciones cruzan miradas a la vez que Meister toma aire, relajándose. Francia es el primero en salir, seguido de Canadá e Inglaterra y por último Prusia, se ponen haciendo un pasillo como han ensayado, para que el cuento de la duquesa cuele más. Meister sale tomando la mano de Canadá que es el que más cerca del coche se ha quedado.

Como era de esperar, la corte del palacio les espera igual que la multitud expectante de lo que se va llevar a cabo en palacio.

Los guardias son de la Guardia Real, también están los que Inglaterra recuerda de Uriel como "la Élite", pero sin la capucha dejando ver sus rostros humanos de miradas orgullosas y altivas. En el centro está la mujer conocida bajo el nombre de Nuevo Imperio Romano, con un vestido de motivos dorados, las manos sobre el regazo y la sonrisa sincera y elegante. Delante de ella, esta Aza, con su toga de mangas largas que arrastra por el suelo.

–Sed bienvenidos a la corte del Imperio –dice N.I.R., y después realiza una sonrisa relajada y con los ojos cerrados. La multitud se exalta al ver a su emperatriz en directo, hacer muestra de sus encantos, las naciones, sobre todo Francia y Prusia, miran sorprendidos a la mujer que con aquella sonrisa tan cálida se ha robado un poco su confianza.

–Gracias por aceptar nuestra cita –contesta Meister, haciendo una reverencia–, es un placer estar en su presencia, _Domine._

–Vamos, vamos –dice la mujer, cuando Meister hace una reverencia–, no hace falta, tranquila. Pasad, por favor, ¿qué tal si tomamos algo mientras charlamos?

–La seguimos– contesta ella.

Meister se va. Francia y Prusia se ponen juntos detrás de ella e Inglaterra y Canadá hacen lo mismo detrás de ellos. Prusia está mirando al Imperio y no se lo cree, simplemente no puede hacerlo. La rodea un aura de tranquilidad y serenidad, pero sus gestos y su tono de voz son dulces, intenta pensar en que los ha sustituido y gobierna el planeta, pero no... Es imposible. Y de pronto, sus sospechas sobre Meister crecen, porque ella tiene un aura rara, de inseguridad y de nostalgia que es bastante deprimente.

–Esperamos que vuestra estancia sea lo más agradable posible y os podáis quedar lo máximo posible –dice la mujer, mientras andan por los pasillos. Sus guardas andan pegados a las paredes y los de Meister en comando cuadrado detrás de ella. Aza va dando brincos de un lado a otro y camina como si fuese dueño del mundo.

–Gracias –acorta Meister con su tono frío y gélido.

Francia le hace una seña de que no siga ese camino, cuando con sus ojos brillantes y preocupados N.I.R. la ha mirado con cara de haber hecho algo mal y arrepentimiento. Meister lo entiende y se muerde un momento el labio y después sonríe, de forma forzada que hace que N.I.R. se sonroje de la vergüenza.

–Lo siento, no se las costumbres de vuestro lugar. Si os he puesto en un aprieto, tener mis máximas disculpas, perdonarme –dice, con voz afligida, haciendo una reverencia.

–Nada, nada –contesta Prusia, al ver a Meister mirar a todos lados nerviosa –. Es que nuestra señora es bastante antisocial.

Meister le dirige una mirada y N.I.R. suelta una risita empalagosa que hace que a Prusia le cruce una sonrisa la cara, aunque lo intenta ocultar, eso solo hace que Francia le mire y Meister lo intente matar con la mirada, parados en el pasillo.

–No creo que sea antisocial, seguro que está un poco nerviosa, ¿verdad? –Meister mira a otro lado y asiente–. En ese caso, ¡no te preocupes! Estamos en las mismas –ríe, cerrando las párpados de sabe color melocotón y soltando una enamoradiza risa.

Francia ha notado que Meister parece estar controlándose por no salir corriendo, esta apretando mucho los puños y tiene los ojos con un brillo indefinido pero parece que está a punto de perder el control, así que le pone una mano en el hombro, para que se distraiga. Canadá ha notado que la risa de N.I.R. en realidad tiene un tono macabro.

–Ya hemos llegado –señala un guarda, delante de unas grandes puertas, las abre para dar paso a un salón.

Meister esta respirando a un ritmo muy acelerado y solo la calma el que Francia la siga sosteniendo por detrás, no porque le relaje Francia, si no porque así no puede salir corriendo y fastidiarlo todo. "No otra vez... No volveré a ser inútil", se repite en su mente y el eco se lleva la palabra 'inútil'.

–Oi –Aza les llama la atención a las naciones de incógnito–, vuestras habitaciones están en el segundo piso, podéis ir ahí hasta que terminen. El jardín también es visitable –su voz desdeñosa es irritante. N.I.R. le regaña y este se ríe como si no hubiera hecho la travesura, antes de salir corriendo.

–Muy bien, por favor, tú primero –Meister pasa, después de lanzar una mirada a su actual equipo–. Nos veremos a la hora de la cena, aprovechar para visitar las instalaciones.

Los guardias se dispersan a una velocidad increíble. Solo se quedan dos, cuidando de las puertas del salón por el que Meister y N.I.R. han desaparecido. Los "guardaespaldas" de la duquesa, se van andando a donde los guardias han señalado que son las escaleras al segundo piso, por si quieren ir a sus habitaciones, pero en el primer pasillo han girado y asegurándose de que no haya nadie, se han quitado las pesadas capuchas.

–Fuaaa... Me estaba asando aquí dentro. Incluso Gilbird esta sudando –dice Prusia, mirando alrededor.

–Comencemos cuanto antes –dijo Inglaterra–. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la salida, así que deberíamos ir al jardín principal para ver la vigilancia que hay –propone.

Canadá asiente.

–Prusia y yo iremos arriba –añade mirando al prusiano que sonríe contento con la acción.

– ¡Muy bien, vamos allá, kesesese! –se pone la capucha y sale seguido de Canadá que les pide precaución a Francia y a Inglaterra que ya se miran queriendo sacarse los ojos.

Cuando alcanza a Prusia, este ya esta andando por un corredor de ventanas al patio trasero. El salón quedaba al contrario que la entrada, así que ahora tiene que volver al hall principal y encontrar las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso, para luego parar al tercero, no es complicado.

Los guardias que hay por ahí andan todos rectos, de un lado a otro, sus trajes van impolutos y con insignias, sus rostros son perfectos y sus ojos envejecidos y decididos. La luz que entra al palacio por las muchas ventanas, más el aire fresco de Berlín, crea un ambiente en el que todo parece limpio y perfecto. Prusia se ha quedado un momento mirando por una ventana, viendo más allá de la muralla, los edificios y rascacielos.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada. Estaba pensando en... –Canadá ladea la cabeza, confuso–. Nada, olvídalo.

–Oh, bueno, en ese caso, ¿continuamos?

–_Klar! _–se ponen a andar una al lado del otro–. Me preguntó qué tal le irá a _Meisterin._

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Prusia? –pregunta, susurra, Canadá. Prusia asiente–. ¿Por qué la llamas así?

–Supongo porque la veo y mi asombrosa mente no puede evitar cambiarle el género a femenino al ser ella mujer. ¡Lo que pasa es que ella se cabrea conmigo porque no es tan alucinante como el asombroso yo!

Después de que Canadá se ría continúan su marcha en silencia, hasta que llegan al _hall_ principal, en el que está colgada la bandera desde el balcón del segundo piso y las escaleras están adosadas alrededor de la pared. Por allí hay mujeres y hombres con esas togas, también cocineros y cocineras, pero no hay nadie armado y el ambiente es un poco más alegre.

Prusia y Canadá empiezan a subir como el que no quiere la cosa y aunque se cruzan con dos guardas en prácticas, que se tocan orgullosos una aparente medalla en el traje, siguen su camino sin problemas. Las escaleras al tercer piso esta torciendo nada más llegar 360º grados, pegadas a las primeras. Aquí se paran, porque hay un cartel de 'prohibido pasar' flotando en la nada, lo que da miedo.

– ¿Y-Y ahora, que hacemos?

–Pasar. Es un holograma, nadie se enterara.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro.

–WAS?!

Se han llevado el susto de la vida cuando han oído la voz aguda y despectiva del "crío" de antes. Aza, enredándose en el dedo su pelo ondulado y rubio, les mira con los ojos bien abiertos y la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

–Esto... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–Nadie puede subir arriba –dice, dando un saltito en el primer escalón. La señal de prohibido es atravesada y después cambia de azul a verde y vuelve a su color normal–. Excepto los autorizados.

El 'niño' se lleva los brazos atrás y hace una gran mueca.

– ¿Qué habéis perdido aquí arriba, eslavos? –Prusia le va a decir algo porque él es teutón y no ningún eslavo, el honor ante todo, pero Canadá le calla hablando antes que él.

–Nuestras habitaciones.

–Eso es el piso dos –lo señala con los dedos–. Y es este. ¿Me ibas a decir que habías contado el bajo como 0 por lo que este sería el 1, verdad? –Canadá se queda sin argumento–. Ya veo. Vaya escusa más pobre –se encoge de hombros divertido.

–Oye, mocosa... –empieza Prusia.

– ¿Mocosa? –dice sorprendido–. ¡Bien! ¡Eso me hace feliz! ¿Realmente crees que soy una chica? –Prusia asiente confundido, porque el mocoso macabro e impertinente de pronto se ha puesto más insoportable solo por llamarlo de forma despectiva–. ¡Eso es genial!

Canadá va a aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que Prusia sigue llamándola 'mocosa' sin parar y el 'niño' se ha puesto tan feliz que incluso ha dejado la mirada altiva y parece realmente ilusionado.

– ¿Cómo podríamos pasar?

– ¡Con una identificación como esta! –se baja un trozo de la toga y deja ver un enganche de una corona de laurel con una lucecita roja.

Esa misma lucecita, de pronto se pone a parpadear de color violeta y Aza baja al mundo real, carraspea, vuelve a poner la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire falsa y poco creíble ahora que han visto su verdadera sonrisa y sus ojos brillan orgullosos.

–Me tengo que ir –dice, dando brincos hacia arriba. Se gira haciendo flotar la toga–. Por cierto, yo no intentaría pasarlo. Os soltaría una descarga que os dejaría fritos en menos de cinco segundos, jijiji.

Y después de esa macabra risa se marcha brincando.

– ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a esa cría?

–Prusia, eso es un niño.

–...Was? ¡Ni Francia con vestido! Eso es un completo proble...

–Debemos conseguir esas coronas. ¿Se te ocurre como?

Prusia pone pose de detective y en su cabeza se empieza a maquinar un plan. Atacar un soldado armado sería demasiado arriesgado, además ya ha visto y experimentado de lo que son capaces los soldados aquí. Entonces se le cruza en la mente la imagen de los dos guardias de las escaleras y ya lo tiene.

– ¡El asombroso yo tiene el plan!

Le dice a Canadá que tienen que buscar a los chicos de las escaleras y el canadiense lo pilla, así que bajan rápidamente las escaleras solo para encontrarse con que los dos chicos están coqueteando con dos cocineras. Cuando ven que las chicas pasan de ellos, Prusia baja y se sitúa delante de ellos tan rápido que los chicos se asustan un poco.

–Perdón, no pretendía asustaros, kesese. El caso es que me ha dicho nuestro superior que nos debéis entregar a mi compañero y a mi vuestras... err... coronas. ¡Rápido, es una orden del... general!

Los dos chicos se miran entre ellos y después ven a Prusia y a Canadá, aun con las capuchas puestas y no se tragan la historia ni de coña.

–Lo siento pero, ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? No os hemos visto nunca. ¿Y esos uniformes?

Canadá va a exponer el punto de la situación realista pero Prusia le interrumpe.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿es que no le tenéis respeto a los mayores? Ante vosotros tenéis a los supervivientes del asombroso escuadrón _Preussen,_ que arriesgo sus vidas en nombre del Imperio para que vosotros pudierais vivir en paz durante un par de años más, ¿y preguntáis quienes somos? ¡Somos tan asombrosos que no necesitamos nombre para infundir miedo en vosotros, kesese!

Los dos chicos dudan entre ellos y se arrepienten.

–Sí, creo que me suena –inventa uno.

– ¡Claro que te suena! Alguien tan increíble como yo no se olvida, ¿entendido?

– ¡Sic! –contestan ilusionados porque han visto a su héroe, a su modelo a seguir, aquel del que hablaban los libros... mentira, pero de verdad se lo han tragado y se inventan eso para que cuando vayan a impresionar a las chicas, funcione.

– ¡Ahora esas insignias! Venga –abre la mano y los dos chicos las depositan–. Y recordar, si estáis vivos fue gracias a que paramos la invasión del Este cuando vuestras madres aún eran niñas, ¡nunca olvides el grandioso nombre de _Preussen_!

– ¡No, señor!

Los dos se marchan corriendo y riendo entre sí. Canadá no se cree el rollo que se ha inventado en un segundo con tantas contradicciones entre palabra y palabra, sin faltar que ahora esos saben el nombre de Prusia en su lengua original, lo que no está mal, pero a saber cómo termina la historia del escuadrón _Preussen_ en manos de esos dos.

Prusia se coloca con bastante habilidad la insignia y le coloca a Canadá la suya. Una vez confirma que nadie los ha visto, se alejan escaleras arriba. Prusia pasa sin miedo alguno la señal y Canadá titubea un poco al principio. Después ya sube normal hasta el tercer piso.

–No es muy diferente del segundo –comenta Prusia.

Canadá mira a los dos diferente caminos, o derecha o izquierda, no hay más opciones. Pandora señalo el camino derecho pero Prusia no deja de mirar el izquierdo, un poco ladeando la cabeza y le pica la curiosidad así que va a mirar también. Al final del pasillo están las puertas a la habitación de N.I.R., aunque ellos aún no lo saben.

– ¿Vamos? –pregunta de forma retórica, yendo hacia la derecha.

Canadá le sigue y los dos se esconden tras la pared antes de entrar.

Delante de la puerta en la que deberían entrar, están dos guardas, justo acaba de salir un hombre con uniforme y los tres se han puesto a charlar. Por lo que puede escuchar, se va a almorzar y volverá en una hora, lo que les viene increíblemente bien.

El hombre pasa silbando y baja las escaleras estirándose, no ha notado su presencia. Los dos guardias no se han movido, así que sigue sin ser sencillo, porque son soldados de negro, de esos que hay por todas partes.

–Si les distraemos podríamos entrar –susurra Canadá.

–Tenemos que noquearles –dice Prusia, frunciendo el ceño–. Si ese tipo volviese y nos viera dentro, estaríamos acorralados. Si les dejamos fuera, enfrentarnos a ese debilucho de antes es pan comido –diseña.

Canadá se encoje un poco porque lo de luchar nunca se le ha dado bien y no le gusta.

– ¡Yo me haré cargo de patearles el trasero! Cuando lo haya hecho, cuélate dentro –Canadá asiente.

Prusia se levanta y deja que Gilbird se le pose en el dedo índice cuando a acercado su mano. Prusia lanza una mirada a los soldados, después otra a su pajarito y este suelta un 'tweet', entendiendo lo que su amo quiere que haga.

El pajarito despliega el vuelo y se impulsa con su patas en el dedo antes de salir disparado hacia los soldados. Pasa como una ráfaga por delante de ellos, que se llevan un susto y llevan la cabeza hacia donde el pajarito vuela. Los dos tipos parecen alarmarse y se lanzan a por Gilbird que vuela ya por la mitad del pasillo. Intentan alcanzarle pero Gilbird se lo quita de encima planeando y esquivando rápidamente.

Prusia sale detrás de ellos, cuando ve que su amigo se ha quedado sin sitio por el que volar y va a ser atrapado, engancha lo primero que ve que resulta ser un extintor y pegando un brinco, en el momento en que se ha agachado a tomar al pajarito uno de ellos, le ha venido un golpe al de al lado en toda la cabeza. Antes de que reaccione, Prusia cruza su cara de derecha a izquierda con el extintor. Gilbird vuela directo a su cabeza, y se queda ahí.

–Bien hecho, Gilbird. Asombroso como tu amo –Gilbird suelta un 'tweet' con felicidad y Prusia deja escapar su risa, mientras ve a Canadá mirarle desde la puerta abierta.

Toma las esposas pesadas y unidas por un hilo eléctrico entre ellas, y le pone la derecha a uno, la izquierda a otro y repite el proceso hasta que están los dos maniatados. Abre un puerta que resulta ser un almacén, agradece su suerte y le tira dentro no antes de tomar una de las pistolas de mano que tienen.

–¡Listo!

Vuelve corriendo a donde Canadá le espera y ambos entran en la sala que desde fuera, con la puerta de madera y el recorrido ordinario, parece que será un cuarto de seguridad normal, pero resulta ser la extravagancia máxima de las máquina y aparatos. No tiene luz, solo es iluminada por la iluminación de las casi cuarenta y seis pantallas que hay. Hay ordenadores de todo tipo, hologramas del palacio, armas...

Prusia silba jubiloso.

–Increíble... –murmura Canadá.

Prusia mira una lista pegada en un panel mientras Canadá lleva su vista de una pantalla a otra y se retoca las gafas al tener que subir la vista demasiado.

– ¡Hey, mira esto! Aquí dice que los guardias no hacen relevos –Canadá toca un botón en el ordenador y comienza a iluminarse una zona –. ¿Qué clase de persona no quiere un descanso? ¿Es que no son humanos? Con que nos libremos del –Pulsa otro botón y se empieza a reproducir en todas el mismo vídeo de seguridad– tío de antes ya estará todo. ¿Qué haces?

–Ampliar la imagen –toca otro botones, cambiando de la cocina al jardín trasero–. Quiero entrar en el salón pero –aparece 'no disponible' en latín y Canadá parpadea sorprendido con lo que acaba de hacer–. Voy a ver si... Quizás pueda encontrar a _America_ y a Japon.

Canadá empieza a tocar el botón de antes y empieza a pasar de una imagen a otra. Prusia le grita que pare cuando ve a N.I.R. andar por un pasillo igual al de ellos, solo que es el izquierdo. Cambia de imagen y la ven meterse en el cuarto.

– ¿No se supone que debía estar con Meister? –pregunta confundido Canadá.

Dejan esa cámara y de pronto ven a Aza acercarse a la puerta. Ambos afinan la vista aunque es por la costumbre ya que la imagen sigue siendo de la misma calidad excelente, lo que les sorprende es ver a Estados Unidos y Japón con ella.

Aza golpea con los nudillos dos veces y espera. Después de un par de minutos, pueden oir del video la voz en susurro pero clara de N.I.R., Aza hace una pequeña reverencia y les abre la puerta. Los dos países pasan, arrastrando sus pies.

– ¡Cambia!

Canadá obedece y cambia la cámara, entonces se ve la imagen de dentro. N.I.R. esta abrazando a los dos países, al segundo se separa y se disculpa con Japón por haber invadido su espacio personal. Después de que el Imperio se presentara, Estados Unidos y Japón se han sorprendido.

–_Pero, ¿Quiénes sois vosotros, os podéis acordar?_

–_Esto... yo... soy... Ni... ¡Nihon! _

–_Y yo... esto... algo de Ame-algo. ¡Espera! Esto... ¡América! _

Tanto Canadá como Prusia se han mirado al mismo tiempo preguntándose que les pasa que ni se acuerdan de sus nombres, quizás es porque se ha quedado la imagen atrapada o porque esta dormidos, pero las dos naciones de uniforme militar negro se ven confusas.

– ¿Es en tiempo real?

–Sic –contesta.

– _¿Y Sigma? ¿Les tienen?_

–_Sigma, ¿eh? –dice–. Aza os lo ha contado, ese niño..._

– ¿Crees que está diciendo la v-verdad? –pregunta Canadá, mirando al prusiano de reojo.

Ven como las dos naciones salen después de que N.I.R. hable de comida con ellos. Canadá cambia para ver la puerta y al segundo ven como Aza les ha rociado con una líquido y los dos han caído contra el suelo. Las dos naciones caen al segundo y Prusia y Canadá dentro de la sala abren mucho los ojos.

–_La próxima vez será la definitiva __–__dice N.I.R. cuando sale._

– _¿Segura, Domine? Esta ya es la decimocuarta vez. _

–_Créeme. Ya casi no recuerdan sus nombres pero sí que se acuerdan de estas instalaciones y de sus habitaciones. Muy pronto, se olvidaran de ese frío mundo al que pertenecían _–sonríe con autocracia y sus ojos brillan malignos, Prusia aprieta los nudillos–. _Inicia de nuevo el Borrador de Memoria, prográmalo para esta mañana a las doce._

– _¡Sic, Domine! _–asiente el niño, mientras toma a los dos y se los lleva arrastrando.

Canadá vuelve a hacer todas las imágenes pequeñitas. Prusia le pide que busque en los datos algo con el nombre que acaba de decir el Imperio y encuentra después de cinco minutos un archivo que pone _'Memento Mori'_. Cuando lo cliquea aparece un documento.

Prusia por fin ha conseguido contactar con Meister y esta responde con silencio.

–Escucha –dice antes de ponerse a leer–. Investigación sobre el tratado de borrar recuerdos. Sujetos: Nación A y Nación B. Después de varias muestras parece que las naciones se han olvidado de la mayoría de sus compañeros y preguntan por cortesía. Objetivo: Hacerlas renacer en contra de sus amigos en nuestro presente. Porcentaje de éxito: 75% y subiendo.

Se sigue escuchando silencio por el altavoz y Prusia aprieta los dientes porque mientras lo leía le han dado ganas de ir corriendo y golpear en la cara a N.I.R. por falsa, por déspota, por... ¡Tantas cosas! Canadá sigue centrado en leer y parece que se lo dice a Francia e Inglaterra, a los que observa desde la pantalla número treinta y uno.

– ¡¿No vas a decir nada?! –Grita enfadado por la anti-sentimental reacción.

–_Lo siento_ –se oye–. _Prusia, tranquilízate_ –dice pero su voz suena forzada–_, yo lo arreglaré. Hasta que el proceso no esté completado podemos revertirlo si les enseñamos quienes son antes de que se olviden. Tengo que cortar._

Prusia hace caso al consejo y se concentran en pensar en que tienen un 25% de romper con el éxito, eso le sube la moral y le pide a Canadá que parece que se está haciendo con los controles que busque vídeos y más información sobre el experimento.

.

Las dos naciones del jardín cortan la llamada. Francia mira Inglaterra que no admitirá que tiene ganas de golpear a una dama porque es un caballero pero ha fruncido mucho el ceño hasta el punto de que parece que tenga solo una enorme ceja. Sus dientes rechinan y sus ojos están enfocados en cualquier otra parte.

–Centrémonos en terminar. Queda media hora para volver a reunirnos con Meis-chan –dice Francia.

–Lo que tú digas –bufa–. Hay dos guardias en la entrada y en el jardín hay cinco por cada sector de césped que se van moviendo del lado Este al Oeste cada veinte minutos de modo que cruzan todo el jardín. ¿Algo más? –pregunta con tono sarcástico.

–Nada, eso es todo –le dice intentando mantener un tono controlado, cuando una de esas rondas pasan de forma sincronizada por el camino que conduce a la salida.

Francia se sienta en el césped e Inglaterra le mira pasando un poco de sus frustraciones y le mira sorprendido.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Descansar.

–No me había dado cuenta, _thank you_ –dice.

Inglaterra sigue de pie, mirando hacia la puerta, pero viendo a Francia tan tranquilo le dan ganas de gritarle que se levante y no se tome esto a coña, pero entonces suspira y siendo un poco sincero, se sienta a su lado pero separado y los dos se quedan en silencio.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no hay ni un solo pájaro? –inicia una conversación el francés.

.

Meister esta sintiendo un enorme vacía interior, un agujero negro se está tragando cada gota del vino que le ha servido N.I.R. y que, ni por asomo, calma sus nervios. Cuando de pronto Nuevo Imperio Romano se ha levantado y se ha ido, ha sentido un gran alivio pero... Niega con fuerza; no, ¿en qué esta pensando?

Diez minutos después en los que mira absorta la habitación ha sido cuando a recibido la llamada de Prusia, esperando que le preguntara sobre su tecnología pero en cambio le ha leído el archivo de un plan que ha hecho granizar sobre ella y ahora le recorre hielo por las venas, estática.

_Sorella..._

_¡NO! _

Le ha contestado a Prusia con la máxima frialdad pero no ha servido porque en su cerebro se están reproduciendo imágenes que la están haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza. _"¡Mama!¡Mama soy yo! Por favor... dime... que te acuerdas". _Ha cortado cuando ha visto que no podía aguantar más y ha pegado un gran sollozo en la soledad.

Ha tomado aire de forma lenta. Se ha relajado y ha recordado porque está ahí; y en poco tiempo su corazón a empezado a latir lentamente. Controlando las pulsaciones, su mirada se ha vuelto oscura y se oculta bajo la niebla del más profundo odio, su voz se ha tensado hasta parecer un gélido témpano de hielo. Y, cuando entra con una sonrisa contagiosa y caliente por la puerta, Nuevo Imperio Romano, no se molesta ni en interpretar su personaje.

–Vaya, lo siento. No pretendía tardar tanto –la muchacha se sienta.

Meister responde con el silencio defensivo que tiene hasta con sus propios compañeros de vez en cuando.

–Espero que el tema del Coliseo en Roma este zanjado. Reciba de nuevo mis más sinceras disculpas –hace una reverencia con la cabeza.

Meister asiente.

– ¿Es verdad eso de que existen unos terroristas? –dice, impávida.

–Cosas que hablan las malas lenguas –contesta–. Es algo que, con mis respetos, solo me incube a mí como dirigente.

–Algo a mí, como sobrina del próximo rey, me incumbe al igual.

–Supongo – dice y toma de su vino–. Es un grupo pequeño e insignificante, un par de niños jugando a ser independientes, aquello solo fue una trastada del momento, les castigare –y responde. N.I.R. se lleva la palma de la mano a la cara y sonríe, el corazón de Meister vuelve a latir demasiado pero es que es tan tramposo manipular así–. Hemos preparado platos típicos del sur para su llegada, espero que sean de su agrado

–Estupendo –corta y toma un trago pero le sabe a rayos porque no está acostumbrada a beber alcohol.

Oye unos nudillos contra la puerta y N.I.R. con su voz clara les deja pasar, resultan ser sus guardaespaldas y unos guardias del Imperio. Meister les ve y tanto las caras como Prusia e Inglaterra procesan la misma furia contenida. Canadá también la ve de mala forma, él nunca se fio de ella y Francia oculta todo detrás de la capucha.

–La cena está preparada –anuncia el guarda.

–Gracias –asiente–. Permite guiarte hasta nuestro comedor. Tus protectores pueden acompañarte –les tiende una sonrisa amable y preocupada, y los cuatro maldicen a la vez como ha conseguido acelerarles el pulso con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa cálida.

Durante la cena, que transcurre en el comedor exageradamente extravagante, en una mesa larga llena de comida brillante que les abre el apetito a los cuatro, N.I.R. les invita a unirse y los cuatro comen a lado de Meister que no habla solo mastica haciendo un poco de ruido pero N.I.R. parece bastante emocionada y se ríe con ese canto de pájaros tan real que no se explican el corazón negro de dentro.

Termina la cena y son conducidos a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso. N.I.R. le da un beso en la frente y la desea muy buenas noches mientras se va con sus guardas al piso tres. Meister tiene la mirada congelada y nota la zona en la que ha posado sus labios arder poco a poco.

Se reúnen en la habitación de los chicos para discutir.

– ¡Esa maldita! –Grita Prusia–. ¡Ha planeando algo más siniestro que Rusia!

– ¡Esa idiota!–grita Inglaterra.

Meister con la mirada vaga suelta un 'perdonarme' y la miran.

–Si... Fue culpa mía traeros aquí y además os he puesto en peligro, lo siento.

La sinceridad de N.I.R. es una farsa, pero parece real y la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes la hacen parecer real, sin embargo incluso el mejor truco es relevado al final, no obstante con su aura deprimente y su carácter apático, la sinceridad de Meister es real. Lo único real en esta farsa.

Francia simpatiza con Meister, Canadá un poco, Inglaterra está demasiado ocupado en sus problemas y Prusia no lo hace. Esa es la realidad. No porque ahora la chica sea sincera de verdad y hable claro, le va a caer mejor, pero por lo menos admite que la chica no tiene la culpa. Sus subordinados también hacían cosas sin que él las mandara.

–Dentro de dos horas, dará inicio la parte dos de nuestro plan –dice, volviendo al tono frío–. Iré con vosotros –se refiere a Prusia y Canadá– para conseguir los datos que necesito y para destrozar esa investigación –la miran sorprendido porque lo ha dicho con ira –, después saldremos de aquí. Os lo dejo a vosotros –dice a Francia e Inglaterra– el asunto de _América y Japón._

Meister se acerca a la puerta.

–Buenas noches –y sale.

Se quedan en silencio.

Francia se estira, se quita la capa y la chaqueta y se tira en la cama. A él le secundan los otros y cuando están los tres en la cama, no hablan permanecen en silencio y en la oscuridad, no pudiendo dormir de lado por culpa del auricular y sin poder moverse porque el traje no es cómodo.

Pasan dos horas durmiendo/descansando y Prusia y Francia pueden asegurar que esas camas son gloria en comparación con las que tiene en la base del EQUIPO Sigma. Así que cuando pasan dos horas, se despedazan al oír un alarma en su auricular y una pantalla holograma prácticamente en sus narices.

_Are you ready?_

**\O.O/**

**Si alguien se lo pregunta, Aza es chico._ Si no, bueno, la información es poder. _Ya ha sido descubierto el plan de N.I.R. ahora solo queda tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque todos estan muy decididos... ¿verdad? **

**Antes de que se me olvide, gracias de nuevo (en el capítulo anterior iba tan apurada que fue un agradecimiento cutre) por el follow de _RochiiR.C.R_, por el favoritos de nekita42 y por los reviews que cada capítulo me deja _horus100_ :) No podría espresar lo feliz que me siento cada vez que veo uno nuevo, me motivan a escribir. **

**Gracias por leer está últimas líneas, también más largas que cualquier otro capítulo.**


	8. Gente Especial

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero... bueno... no he tenido una buena semana. No sé porque el mundo no dejaba de hacerme sentir como si a nadie le importara y me di cuenta de que hay personas que en realidad no me conocen, a pesar de que somos 'amigas'. Agg... no sé, mis problemas volvieron para fastidiar mi existencia. No importa... cosas mías. **

**¡Espero que os guste! **

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**GENTE ESPECIAL  
**

Las naciones salen luego de volverse a poner su ropa y demás artilugios, incluida la pistola que iba escondida todo este rato en la parte trasera del pantalón de Prusia, y cuando salen se encuentran a Meister, con el vestido, porque no ha traído más, esperándoles en el pasillo.

La chica se vuelve hacia ellos, tiene cara de haber intentado dormir y haber tenido pesadillas, pero sigue igual.

–Todos nos tenemos que dirigir arriba, ¿verdad? Hagámoslo con cuidado, llamaremos mucho más la atención que si fuera uno solo –dice, antes de marcharse por el pasillo, pegada a la pared.

De cerca Francia, andando con cuidado, seguido adyacente por Canadá, que tiene un poco de miedo por culpa de las sombras que se forman debido a la luz de la luna, e Inglaterra mirando a Prusia porque está intentando saber cómo se maneja el arma. Si la dispara por casualidad, Prusia morirá a manos de Meister antes de que los guardas le pongan la mano encima.

Llegan al final del pasillo y se pegan por completo a la pared. Meister asoma la cabeza, derecha e izquierda, comprueba que no hay nadie y levantando la mano hace señales de que todo está despejado y pueden pasar. Meister afina la vista y ve aún el holograma de prohibido pasar, y mira hacia atrás, a Canadá que está más cerca.

– ¿Qué pasa con esa señal?

–E-El sistema de seguridad esta desactivado, solo está ahí para disimular.

Meister asiente y sale, en silencio, hasta las escaleras. Después llega Francia y Canadá. Inglaterra llega luego de un momento, en el que se ha quedado mirando a los lados, porque le ha parecido oír algo, Prusia ha llegado el último, cuando Meister ya empezaba a subir.

Se han parado los cinco en la bifurcación. El silencio sepulcral, ni siquiera las respiraciones controladas pueden romperlo, es lo que más miedo da. No que los pasillos hayan pasado de luminosos y limpios, a tenebrosos y oscuros, pero ni siquiera se oyen los pasos de los guardas.

–No nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo aquí –Meister mira hacia el pasillo izquierdo.

–La sala de vigilancia es este tercer cuarto a la derecha. Los dormitorios donde están Estados Unidos y Japón son yendo a la izquierda, pero no se con exactitud cuál –aclara Prusia.

–Una vez los encontréis llevarlos de inmediato al coche. Que se quedan allí de incognito hasta que salgamos mañana.

– ¡Debe ser antes de las doce! –Susurra en un grito Canadá y Meister lo mira interrogante–. N.I.R. dijo que iba a repetir la secuencia mañana a las doce. Si no están, saltaran las alarmas.

–Entonces nos iremos al amanecer –declara Meister antes de mirarles e irse a la derecha.

Canadá le pide que tenga cuidado a Francia, y se lo recuerda también a Inglaterra por educación, después sigue a Meister y a Prusia, que solo ha levantado el dedo pulgar en afirmación mientras se iba con la chica.

Inglaterra y Francia se asienten antes de moverse con silencio hasta el pasillo. Se asoman con poco disimulo y comprueban que, efectivamente, no hay nadie ni nada igual que en casi todos lados. Así que andan más o menos hasta la mitad del pasillo, y Francia no evita hacer un poco de ruido con los zapatos porque tanto silencio le da repelús.

En total hay siete habitaciones, más la de N.I.R. al final, así que tienen un 15% aproximadamente de probabilidades de encontrarlos a la primera. Pero su probabilidad de éxito es mayor cuando todas las habitaciones excepto la tercera tienen un teclado a su lado así que vuelven a esa y se sitúan delante.

– ¿Una contraseña?–pregunta Inglaterra–. ¡No tenemos tiempo para contraseñas ahora, tsk!

–Voy a ver si... –Francia afina con el auricular–. ¿Prusia? ¿Nos observas?

–_Ja. ¿Necesitas la contraseña, verdad? Espera un momento..._ _¡Listo, kesese! Prueba con 7R2P._

Inglaterra introduce a medida que Francia repite y la puerta hace 'click'. Francia agradece e Inglaterra le mira apretando el ceño, antes de tomar el pomo. Empujan la puerta hacia dentro, y esta se abre despacio. La habitación esta oscura, parece una cueva y hace frío.

Entran en silencio, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y lo único que ven es la cama iluminada por la luz de la luna desde la ventana. Se acercan poco a poco y cuando miran la cama, ven acostados, como si fueran dos fiambres, Japón y Estados Unidos, uno al lado del otro.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio y Francia se acerca.

–Respiran.

El inglés se pone al lado del francés y los dos se miran de reojo moviendo las pupilas antes de dirigirlas a Japón y luego a . Pueden ver finos cables conectados a unos cascos que llevan alrededor de la cabeza. Ya llevan el uniforme, pero respiran tan despacio que su pecho sube y baja tan lentamente como si fueran a dejar de inspirar en cualquier momento. Se ven tan pálidos y mortecinos que les recorren miles de escalofríos por la columna vertebral, que terminan en una mirada orbitada por parte del inglés.

–Fíjate –le dice Francia, señalando los cables.

Se iluminan de azul fosforescente desde la pared, que es de donde salen, hasta que llegan a los cascos. Las dos naciones acostadas fruncen el ceño, después sus mandíbulas se tensan y empiezan a sudar, respiran agitadamente y sus respiraciones se exaltan y fuerzan como si gritaran desde la garganta. Después, poco a poco, exhaustivamente se van parando y vuelven a las respiraciones de muerto.

– ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Quítales eso de una vez! Me ponen enfermo... –murmura Inglaterra.

–Supongo que con eso bastará, ¿no?

Francia se acerca, cuando pone sus manos por encima de Japón este se revuelve como si notara que le han tocado y se asusta porque parece que forcejea consigo mismo, traga y estaba a punto de tocarlos cuando, desde el fondo de la habitación, en la parte no iluminada, se oye como si fuera de ultratumba:

–Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Inglaterra se gira, con cara de miedo y susto, y Francia se eleva de la cama y mira hacia el lado por el que acaba de oír la voz. Se oyen pasos en la oscuridad y a medida que avanzan, la habitación se ilumina del color azul fluorescente en patrones por la pared y suelo.

La voz ha salido de Aza, con la toga de mangas largas que no dejan ver sus manos, larga sin dejarle ver sus pies, la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, el pelo rubio y ondulado, sus ojos brillan, pero de un modo poco natural, casi nuclear.

–Tú eres...

–Si lo haces, su cabeza hará 'boom' y morirán –sonríe curvando las comisuras–. Quiero verlo...

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Yo vivo aquí. ¿Qué hacen los invitados de Domine fuera de su habitación? ¿Por qué que han entrado en el cuarto prohibido? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

Francia se adelanta un paso a Inglaterra que aprieta los puños, y mira a Aza, pasearse arrastrando su toga por la habitación, con aquella sonrisa y la habitación luminiscente igual que sus ojos y le recorre un escalofrío cuando suelta un 'je'.

–Dime, Francia –el chico pega un respingo–, ¿tú también llevabas vestido de pequeño, verdad?

– ¿Cómo...?

–Son más cómodos, pero la gente es cruel –añade, con su monólogo.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para tantas tonterías! –Gritó Inglaterra–. ¿Cómo les quitamos estas cosas?

Aza frunce profundamente el ceño y sus pupilas se hacen pequeñísimas.

–No os lo diré. Hace tiempo que no juego, pocas veces Domine me da juguetes.

– ¡Maldito crío! –El brillo nuclear se ilumina más–. Deja de jugar conmigo, ¡mis amigos están sufriendo por vuestra maldita culpa!

Aza levanta lentamente el brazo, la manga cae lentamente por su brazo y brilla un estilete de color plateado. Francia entra en tensión e Inglaterra aprieta más la mandíbula. Aza pincha a través de la ropa la punta y mira el arma con un brillo psicópata.

– ¿Sufrir? –Levanta los ojos y se los clava a Inglaterra como dos témpanos–. ¡No me jodas!

El niño se lanza y le intenta clavar el arma en el estómago. Francia se intenta mover pero no puede y cuando puede ver a Inglaterra ya con el estómago de color rojo, el niño, contorneado de color verde, es impulsado a la pared y de un golpe sordo se queda allí.

Francia mira al niño que se revuelve con furia, sin entender que ha pasado, y mira a Inglaterra con la mano levantada hacia la pared, contorneada del mismo color verde.

– ¿Qué narices?

–Es un hechizo rápido –contesta. Francia le mira sin poder creérselo–. ¡Ya no tienes posibilidades de huir! Dime como se lo quitamos.

Aza baja la cabeza, derrotado como si acabara de perder la energía. Inglaterra se acerca con cuidado con la mano aún en alto y estira los dedos, el niño suelta un gemido y se revuelve, con alaridos de dolor.

–Oi, _Angleterre_–no es como si se apiadara del niño, pero tampoco hace falta llegar a ese punto–, si sigues así...

– ¡No tenemos tiempo de ponernos sentimentales! –Mira de reojo hacia atrás donde acaban de recibir una dosis de nuevo–. ¿Cómo se lo quitamos?

Aza ríe, macabramente, y levanta la cabeza. Con sus ojos de pupilas tan pequeñas y de ese color nuclear, la sonrisa de dientes blancos brilla y suelta su arma a la vez que estira mucho los dedos de las manos. Francia ve como algo brillante se ha dirigido hacia detrás de ellos.

–No se los podréis quitar hasta que me divertías... ¡O muráis intentándolo!

Inglaterra esta apunto de golpearlo de nuevo, preparando un hechizo nuevo con la otra mano pero de pronto algo le golpea secamente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y pierde su concentración con lo que el niño cae al suelo, igual que él.

Francia también cae hacia un lado después de que algo lo golpee en el pecho de forma lateral y con el culo contra el suelo ve a Japón, con la katana desenvainada en una mano y la funda en otra, sus ojos entrecerrados de un rojo brillante al lado de un EE. UU. que luce igual que él,a su lado, mirándolos con la sonrisa curvada.

– ¡¿Japón?! ¡¿_Amérique_?!

– ¡Mis juguetes despertaron! –Dice de forma desdeñosa. Hace un movimiento de la mano, como si dirigiera unos hilos y reamente parece hacerlo ya que se ve brillar cables que llegan hasta ellos.

Japón apunta con su arma a ellos mientras América saca una pistola de la Guardia Real e imita el gesto. Aza se queda entre ellos dos, con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia más ancha, diabólica y psicópata que antes. Inglaterra se levanta no antes de Francia, que ha tomado el estilete caído y lo tiene como arma, algo pobre pero útil.

– ¡Hey, idiota, ¿qué crees que haces?! –América arquea una ceja.

– ¿Nos conocemos?

Inglaterra abre los ojos, sorprendido y dolido, mientras Estados Unidos sigue con la cara ladeada y la ceja arqueada. Mira a Japón y sonríe un poco de lado, mientras el japonés solo gira un poco la katana.

–No va a servir –le dice Francia, acercándose–. Ya les han debido de borrar la memoria...

Inglaterra aprieta los puños y Francia se conecta con Meister porque ella sabrá que hacer o por lo menos eso espera. Lo hace mientras Japón se acerca hacia él con la katana mientras Aza da brincos por ahí. Inglaterra también se está conectando.

Sin embargo no se conecta.

–_Perfect!_ –Dice con tono sarcástico–. ¿Y qué ahora?

–Noqueémosles –Inglaterra mira al francés como si estuviese loco–. Una vez K.O. les llevamos al coche y ya pensaremos luego que hacer. Lo esencial es llevárnoslos de aquí.

–No os dejaré escapar –Aza mueve las manos y Japón se lanza atacando, barriendo con una mano el arma y soltando la empuñadura que la toma E.E. U.U. en el aire con una mano. Se la pasa a Aza y apunta a Inglaterra que está aún mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando dispara Inglaterra se aparta de milagro. Es también el momento en el que Francia ha logrado detener el ataque del japonés de casualidad porque su fuerza y arma es aparentemente mayor a la de él, lo que le sorprende.

– ¡Japón! –murmura con la mandíbula apretada–. ¡Reacciona!

–No sé quién es ese "Japón" del que habla –dice el japonés, después de que su filo acabe contra el suelo porque Francia se ha sabido librar yéndose hacia un lado de la habitación. Se pone de pie y vuelve a lanzarse contra él, Francia le tiene que esquivar porque está dispuesto a matarlo.

–No va a servir –canturrea Aza, tirada en la cama, viendo a Inglaterra protegerse de las balas por un aparente escudo que no ve, pero ahí está–. No se acuerdan de quienes sois, ni de quienes fueron, se recuerdan entre ellos y recuerdan que _Domine_ los salvo.

Los ojos huecos de Japón con sus movimientos rápidos y efectivos no pegan nada. Francia es buen espadachín, pero se supone que tiene que dejarle inconsciente y Japón está tratando de matarlo con todas sus fuerzas y ganas. Inglaterra le lanza hechizos fácilmente esquivados por el estadounidense, que se divierte vacilando al inglés.

Las dos naciones sin memoria les acorralan hasta que Francia e Inglaterra acaban espalda contra espalda. Inglaterra chasquea la lengua y hace un escudo alrededor suyo, pero no va a durar mucho porque ya está bastante cansado de utilizar tanta magia de protección.

– ¡Hasta el límite!

El niño mueve sus manos y las naciones aprietan la mandíbula, brillan sus ojos de un color más luminoso y empiezan a atacar. Las balas salen a una velocidad increíble y los sablazos no paran de golpear. Los dos hombres acorralados miran a sus dos compañeros volverse locos, viendo que a ese ritmo no tardaran en cansarse y desmayarse, pero siguen así.

– ¿Qué les has hecho, mocoso? –pregunta Inglaterra.

–Arrastrarles hasta el final –Aza da un salto y se baja de la cama.

El niño andrógino levanta la vista y reúne de nuevo a EE. UU y a Japón a su alrededor, protegiéndose. Francia e Inglaterra se alejan hacia el lado por el que inicialmente salió Aza, hasta casi pegarse a la pared.

– _Domine_ me dio poder –se mira las manos–. Cuando nadie me quiso, ella me enseño como hacerles ver que era mejor que ellos, superior, ¡me libro de la soledad! Le debo la vida–hace una pausa–. ¡Y le devolveré el favor en sangre! –ríe macabramente.

– ¿Es que en este sitio estáis todos enfermos? –pregunta Inglaterra.

– ¡Tú no lo entiendes! –grita –. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía? ¡Todos me repelían! Aislado de la sociedad. Los hombres me repudiaban. Las mujeres me repudiaban. ¿Y que soy yo? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer? ¡Ni siquiera yo sé lo que soy!

Aza tiene la mirada psicópata y ha empezado a respirar en un tono muy alto.

– ¡Solo quiero divertirme! ¡Jajajaja! –grito.

Hace un movimiento y Japón se lanza contra ellos, Francia lo esquiva y lo golpea con el codo en la mandíbula, girándose y metiéndose entre él y la katana, el japonés retrocede adolorido. Inglaterra le lanza un conjuro a tiempo y el nipón se cae por el golpe hacia atrás. Se apoya en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula y sin el arma.

Francia le da una patada y la manda lejos, donde no pueda cogerla. Aza frunce el ceño y envía a Estados Unidos para ayudar a Japón, pero antes de que pueda disparar a Francia, Inglaterra lo golpea con un hechizo en la mano y la pistola cae al suelo. Estados Unidos mira a Inglaterra mientras este prepara el siguiente conjuro y es cuando se lanza a por él con el puño apretado.

– ¿Pretendes de verdad luchar a mano desnuda? ¡Baaaka!

Inglaterra lo esquiva pero se le va el alma a suelo al ver que el puñetazo había acabado contra la pared. Y que esta pared tiene un impacto y miles de grietitas a su alrededor, con la pintura caída y otros de pared cayéndose.

–S-Se me olvido... –murmura Inglaterra, cuando América le mira.

–Me pregunto cuántos huesos te puede romper si te golpea –susurra Aza casi en sus oídos.

Cuando Inglaterra se gira para ver al niño, siente un profundo dolor en el costado y se encuentra con la ropa rasgada y un corte profundo allí, donde se está empezando a teñir color rojo. Inglaterra suelta un alarido y se cae de rodillas, con la mano izquierda en el costado. Aprieta el ceño y ve como el niño, con un puñal lame su sangre con una mueca caída.

El niño levanta el puñal y en el segundo en el que está a punto de clavárselo, es cuando le tiran del brazo que apoya en el suelo y sale disparado hacia a fuera, tropieza con los pies hasta que termina contra Francia de forma brusca y se agarra porque la herida le ha tirado mucho.

– ¿Le salvas? –Pregunta–. No lo entiendo, os odias ¿verdad?

Francia le lanza una mirada odiosa y mira a Japón aún caído en el suelo sin arma. Japón se levanta poco a poco y mira a Francia, antes de alargar la mano para tomar el arma y levantarse. Francia sostiene a Inglaterra que se apoya en sus hombros y se agarra a su ropa, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio debido a que se está desangrando.

–Que nos llevemos mal, que nos _odiemos,_ no tiene nada que ver con que permita que lo mates delante de mis narices –Inglaterra le frunce el ceño.

–...Me aburres –el niño lanza el puñal contra Francia y este acaba con un corte en la cara, pequeño y del que caen líneas rojas–. Esto ya no es divertido.

Movimiento con la mano y Estados Unidos golpea con el puño cerrado a Francia en la cara, que acaba a dos zancadas del japonés. Obviamente Inglaterra acaba tirado en el suelo, suelta un quejido y se apoya en las rodillas mientras se levanta a medias, mira a Francia que esta vacilando entre levantarse o no.

–Córtalo, juguete –dice con una sonrisa y los párpados cerrados a Japón.

Japón levanta el arma, Francia lo mira con un parpado cerrado y tocándose la mandíbula un poco desconcertado. Inglaterra mira a Francia y a América que se acerca a él y no sabe por cual preocuparse más.

–_Au revoir, France_ –susurra la niña con el tono demente.

Y Japón...

...se gira y corta la manga derecha de la toga en un movimiento que le deja dando la espalda a Aza, que aun con la sonrisa, baja poco a poco la mueca y observa a Japón de reojo llevando la cabeza por encima del hombro. Abre los ojos al ver que los cables no acaban en su mano si no en la del francés, medio levantado.

–Je –suelta–. Perdón, te tomaré esto prestado.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cuándo lo has hecho?!

–Antes, cuando le he golpeado. No ha sido muy difícil de entender, ¿marionetas, verdad? Si muevo este –Japón se vuelve a lanzar contra Aza y el niño recibe un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura que lo tira al suelo y le hace escupir sangre–, ataca. Y con este –Japón levanta el arma de forma defensora–, se protege.

Aza se levanta y se limpia la sangre pasando la lengua por la comisura.

–Ya veo. Nunca me ha gustado compartir, me da asco que alguien más toque mis muñecas.

Japón se vuelve a mover y empieza a lanzar cortes, en diagonal, en vertical y en horizontal, contra el niño que los esquiva, lentamente, y ya se ha llevado varios cortes en la cara y en las manos con las que se ha intentado proteger.

En un movimiento, Japón ha lanzado al niño, que ha escupido la bilis por el aire, antes de caer al suelo con un sonoro gemido y toses de sangre. Justo en el momento que volaba, Francia ha movido los cables, provocando el movimiento circular de la rotura de los hilos de Estados Unidos, que se ha quedado quieto al lado de Inglaterra. El inglés se ha medio curado con un hechizo, pero sigue con la vista un poco borrosa de la pérdida de sangre.

–Podías haber hecho eso antes,_ frog_ –le recrimina, mientras se acerca a él y Japón hace lo mismo, ya con sus ojos del color normal, no huecos ni rojos.

–Quería comprobar que esa 'magia' tuya no era un truco chino –sonríe forzadamente, esperándose un "¡buen trabajo, France_-oniisan!_", caso equivoco si se trata del británico.

Japón se tambalea y se cae de rodillas, inconsciente es recogido por Francia. El japonés tiene los ojos cerrados y parece que se haya profundamente dormido en los brazos de Francia. Estados Unidos también esta tirado en el suelo, durmiendo y roncando, no es para nada mono, se le ocurre a Inglaterra, pero esta aliviado de que este bien.

Los cascos se descuelgan y Francia suelta los cables.

Oyen sollozos, provenientes de Aza, tirado y rasguñado con cortes por todo el cuerpo, en el suelo de la habitación. Inglaterra chasquea la lengua y pasa de él, mientras empieza a tirar de los mofletes a Estados Unidos para que se despierte.

–Sniff... Duele... sniff... no es gracioso cuando me pasa a mí... ¿Cómo voy a poder mirar ahora a _Domine_ a la cara?

Francia mira por un momento en su dirección y después trata de despertar al japonés. Japón aprieta los ojos antes de abrirlos y parpadear, viendo a Francia que resopla con alivio. El japonés se levanta de golpe y mira a su alrededor, confundido, bajándose del regazo del francés.

– ¿Dónde... quién...?

–Japón –el joven reacciona, lo que le relaja más–, ¿te acuerdas de algo? ¿Sabes quienes somos?

–_Hai_ –contesta con tono formal, habitual en él–. ¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo salir del cuarto de N.I.R.-san cuando...

– ¡Auch! Iggy, ¡para! ¡Para! ¡Qué eso duele!

– ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baaaaka!

Giran la cabeza para ver a Estados Unidos con las mejillas como dos tomates por culpa de Inglaterra, que oculta que está tranquilo de que este bien golpeándole y siendo de más agresivo. Estados Unidos, que ha recuperado el color azul en las pupilas mira hacia donde están Japón y Francia, y se le ensancha una sonrisa.

–¡Ne, Japón! –lo saluda, pasando de Inglaterra que le esta recordando el porqué le debe estar agradecido y se cabrea más con él–. ¿Estás bien? Francia, ¿tú también estas aquí? ¿Qué paso luego de que nos quedáramos _knock out_? –pregunta en estado de confusión total.

–Muchas cosas –se levanta el francés, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el corte–. Os podría hacer un resumen –Inglaterra se une al grupo– una vez lleguemos a un lugar seguro.

Estados Unidos y Japón se miran, siguen confusos y si tratasen de recordar algo posterior a ese encuentro solo verían formas y figuras difusas, puesto que sus recuerdos ahora son solo un batiburrillo de emociones y sensaciones a las que no pueden poner cara, excepto las escenas que involucran a Francia e Inglaterra.

–Me duelen mucho los nudillos, ¿es que he golpeado una nevera o algo? –pregunta América, batiendo la mano.

Inglaterra y Francia prefieren no responder, pero el francés se frota la mandíbula.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, los patrones de luz se han apagado y se han vuelto inmersos de nuevo en la oscuridad. Se han iluminada unas luces de barras, tipo laboratorio y la habitación se ha visto iluminada de una pura y clara luz blanca que molesta en los ojos.

Aza está de pie, con el cuerpo lleno de cortes y los ojos hinchados. Sus pupilas se han ensanchado y has perdido el color nuclear, para volver a ser verde oliva normal. Se ha movido como un alma en pena hasta la ventana y ha tocado el cristal, dejando la huella de la mano.

–Ja... ¡Jajajajaja! –se ríe con los ojos abiertos y pequeños, de manera psicópata delante de la ventana. Ha girado la cabeza, de manera robótica y ha mostrado la sonrisa Cheshire más grande y demente que antes–. ¿Qué os hace creer que hacéis lo correcto? Seguís a una hipócrita mujer que odia al mundo... –se ríe.

– ¿Después de habernos tratado de matar, vas a venirnos con esas? –Le grita Inglaterra, enfadado y suelta un pequeño quejido por la herida–. ¡Tengo más que claro que estoy en lo correcto!

– ¿Creéis qué aquí a un "malo" y un "bueno", verdad? Entonces, matemos a la heroína. ¡Comprobemos cuanta gente llora en cada asesinato! Y sabremos quién es el "bueno" y quien el "malo" –ríe nuevo–. Nadie llora al villano... esa es la teoría.

– _¡FRANCE!_

Francia retira el auricular de su oreja cuando la voz de Canadá le retumba por la cabeza. Todos han desviado la vista y entonces Aza ha desaparecido entre cortinas volando. Se oyen jadeos provenientes del canadiense y tiros como decorado.

– ¡Tenéis que salir de allí cuanto antes!

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –pregunta exaltado.

– ¡Nos han des-!

La conversación se corta con el sonido de 'sin señal' y al segundo la puerta es abierta de sopetón por soldados normales que les apuntan con las pistolas y respiran muy poco a poco, casi como si fueran robots. Japón frunce el ceño y América mira desconcertado la escena, Francia e Inglaterra aprietan la mandíbula y el ceño.

–Estamos jodidos... –murmuran a la vez.

Inglaterra no pierde oportunidad y moviendo su mano en diagonal, creando un semicírculo en el aire, su brazo se llena de llamas que se avivan y son lanzadas contra los soldados, que permanecen quietos mientras las llamas llegan a ellos.

– ¡Correr! –grita.

– ¿Y por donde, genio? –le grita Francia y se fija en Japón señalando la ventana abierta–. Oh, ya veo.

Estados Unidos ha sido el primer en lanzarse, caer con las piernas flexionadas y comprobar que por el jardín interno no hay nadie. El segundo en tirarse en Japón, medio empujado por Francia, cae encima de Estados Unidos y acaban los dos tirados en el suelo.

No olvidemos que ellos están al límite física y psicológicamente.

Francia se tira, empujando a Inglaterra que se ha quedado de más intentando controlar las llamas y ambos caen por la ventana y caen encima de Estados Unidos que se disculpa con una risa de estar encima de Japón, pero al final acaban los cuatro tirados y Japón, aplastado.

Se levanta rápidamente y ven gente pasar entre los pasillos, entre ellos un albino siendo atacado por una chica encapuchada con una guadaña de casi dos metro y de filo rojo.

– ¡¿Prusia?!

.

Así que se separan y Francia e Inglaterra toman el camino izquierdo, pero Prusia y los demás toman el derecho y se meten en la sala de vigilancias en cero coma, encendiéndose el ordenador cuando lo hacen y dejando a Meister un poco asombrada de que ambos hagan aquello como un hábito.

Se fija en el hombre atado como un cerdo y con una cinta en la boca.

– ¿Y este?

–Oh, ese es Johan, aparentemente tiene esposa e hijos y quiere que no le hagamos daño –dice Prusia girándose y volviendo, cogiendo una llamada de Francia, al que observa delante de una puerta.

Meister frunce el ceño cuando ve a Prusia en su mundo y mira a Gilbird en su cabeza, que esta girado hacia ella y suelta un "tweet?", ladeando la cabeza, al ver la chica con el ceño fruncido y la mueca caída. Vuela hasta su cabeza y se posa con un alegre "tweet!", como si dijera "¡Alegra la cara!". Meister lleva las pupilas hacia arriba y mira al pájaro para mirar a Prusia mirándolo como si fuera un traidor.

–T-Toma –ofrece su asiento Canadá.

–Gracias –la chica se sienta, mete la mano por un lado del vestido y saca de sujetador un _pen drive_ que conecta al ordenador mediante el teclado.

Canadá no se asombra cundo ve que Meister teclea tan rápido que parece que esta aporreando el teclado, la habitación se llena de un "clack" continuo de sus dedos contra las letras, pasando de archivo a archivo tan rápido que marea.

Meister se haya tan concentrada en su tarea que no nota la cara confusa que pone Prusia y Canadá, la ven ensimismada en su tarea, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, brillando el contenido en los ojos opacos de la chica. Pulsa un botón y de pronto, se empieza a descargar.

–Proyecto 'Memento Mori' descargado. Podremos curarles... –cuando termina sigue tecleando.

Prusia se sorprende porque pensó que primero haría lo de sus 'datos secretos' y 'archivos ocultos' pero le parece un poco humano el que se preocupe de ellos antes de su bienestar. Después piensa en que ella sigue siendo una persona odiosa y tiene a su amigo en la cabeza, y vuelve a desconfiar.

– ¿Segura?

–Al cien por ciento. Mira –señala, un contador–, siguen a igual que esta mañana.

–_Gut,_ kesesese! –suelta, con una risa.

Meister empieza de nuevo a teclear pero en pocos minutos en los que se entretienen viendo pasar letreros, aparece una enorme señal de color rojo que pone 'solo control centra'. Meister abre los ojos, sorprendida y lo vuelve a intentar, pero nada.

–Pensé que este era el ordenador central... –se murmura. Después se gira a 'Johan' y aparece levantándole de la camisa como si fuera un peso pluma–. Habla. ¿Dónde está el ordenador central?

Le arranca bruscamente la cinta y el hombre toma aire.

–Arf... arf... uff, pensé que no lo contaba, jeje.

Cara asesina de mirada opaca y el hombre vuelve a sudar frío.

– ¡Yo no sé nada! Solo soy un funcional.

–No te estoy preguntando eso. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está el ordenador central?

– ¡En la habitación de Domine! Ella se encarga personalmente, como personificación de nuestro glorioso Im... –deja al hombre caer al suelo con brusquedad y lleva la mirada a otro lado.

–Debí haberlo supuesto –susurra. Cambia la vista de nuevo a las cámaras, echa una vista rápida y recogiendo el _pen_ y guardándose de nuevo, toma el pomo de la puerta y pretende salir cuando se detiene, baja a Gilbird con cuidado y hace que se pose en la cabeza de su dueño –. Volver al coche cuando os avisen.

Se va sin despedirse.

–Vaya. Tan desagradable como siempre... –dice Prusia, una vez deja de oír los pasos de la chica.

De verdad que no entiende qué anda mal con esa chica para que se comporte así, pero tampoco le importa, para ser sinceros. Con poder salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, le vale y le sobra, además Canadá no parece cómodo, normal el tal Johan no para de llorar que si le van a matar o algo. Le mete unos papeles en la boca, para que se calle.

–Eso es –sonríe de lado–. ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos? Quizas podríamos salir y ayudar a Francia, ¿eh? –Canadá prefiere que no–. Bueno... ¿_Strip _póker?

Canadá le ignora con la cara roja y Prusia sigue delirando por la habitación durante al menos 20 minutos hasta que la cámara de la habitación 3 pasillo izquierdo se va con un ruido sordo y hueco, deja de hablar para acercarse a ver. También se ha ido la de la habitación de N.I.R., la de la cocina y la del jardín.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–N-No lo sé... –teclea a poca velocidad hasta que aparece una señal en la pantalla, como de un videojuego que pone en letras grandes...

–_Game ove._

Y es por la milésima de segundo en la que giran la cabeza para ver quien acaba de dejar entrar la luz, que se apartan a tiempo para ver como una silueta negra acaba de clavar una enorme guadaña en el centro de la pantalla, que con una brecha, suelta chispas.

– ¡Pero, ¿qué...?!

Al echarse para atrás, se ha caído y ha evitado el ataque circular, de no ser así, su asombrosa cabeza no estaría pegada ahora su cuerpo. Canadá también se ha tirado hacia atrás, lejos de los mandos y la silueta, con las chispas por detrás y el arma, es bastante intimidante.

Prusia se levanta y desenfunda la pistola pero de un golpe, la pistola es lanzada hacia arriba y cortada con el filo como si no fuera, no más que una hoja de papel. El prusiano frunce el ceño y ve la silueta de negro, de piel pálida y de sonrisa curvada mientras toma a Canadá del brazo y lo saca de la habitación bruscamente.

– ¡Corre! –grita, mientras retrocede.

Le da rabia hacerlo porque está admitiendo que no puede luchar con ella, pero no le queda otra. Canadá comienza a correr hasta llegar al cruce y Prusia le sigue después de contener la puerta, cuando la guadaña casi se clava al lado de su cabeza, sale corriendo y maldiciendo.

La figura de negro sale con pasos lentos. Prusia no puede ver sus piernas, pero cuando empiezan a moverse, es como si levitara, ya que no las ve, solo su cuerpo acercarse, tomando el arma con sus dos manos. El resultado es Prusia esquivando dificultosamente ataques tan rápidos como una corriente eléctrica. Y cuando llega a donde está Canadá, el chico está quieto y pálido.

Prusia mira su alrededor y ve en las escaleras, y en el otro pasillo los soldados armados apuntándoles.

–¿Cómo...?

La chica se acerca, mientras se quita la capucha y deja su pelo fuera, en dos grandes coletas de cabellos carbón. Sus ojos, morados rojizos están afilados y su sonrisa curvada no indica otro signo que la locura y soberbia. Con su guadaña de 1.95 y filo rojo, apunta a los dos hombres.

– _¡Wan! ¡Wan!_–imita a un perro.

Prusia intenta pensar en el mejor modo de salir pero no se le ocurre nada. Con un movimiento pueden ser cortados, piensa en que no tiene que serle muy difícil si ha cortado el metal de una pistola sin inmutarse. Por otra parte, terminar como un queso suizo no le hace gracia... si al menos tuviese un arma.

Canadá se pone delante de él, y susurra algo que Prusia no oye, pero con el ceño fruncido y tomando unas cuantas notas en las que antes ha apuntado como usar el ordenador y ha andado hasta situarse a unos cuantos metros delante de los hombres armados.

La chica le mira arqueando una ceja y sucede algo que no creen que vaya a pasar.

Canadá le lanza a la cara las bolitas de papel.

Prusia ve como la chica se lanza al milisegundo, sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura y haciendo un corte circular, planea decapitarle en el acto, pero el canadiense es más rápido se aparta y el golpe acaba cortando a los soldados, que se caen en sangre.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Prusia, ahora! –le toma del brazo y se dirige a las escaleras, mientras la chica se gira hacia ellos.

Prusia abre los ojos y se da cuenta de los desconcertados que están, entonces se lanza a por ellos con Canadá, y les tira escaleras abajo, le quita el arma de asalto y de la muñeca, arrastra a Canadá corriendo con él, por las escaleras.

Zoe, la chica de la guadaña, no corre escaleras abajo, se lanza girando y haciendo que la guadaña vuele. El impacto que hace a chocar contra el suelo es el suficiente como para que se agriete y la chica se levante entre escombros.

Prusia y Canadá caídos en el suelo al tener que evitarlo apresuradamente miran a la chica de mirada orgullosa.

"_¿De qué va esto?_"o "_¿Quién eres y por qué nos atacas?_" son preguntas que no sirven. Esta chica los ataca. _¿Por qué?_ Trabaja para el Imperio, el Imperio los descubre como su enemigo, el Imperio se libra de ellos. Como un esquema, ese razonamiento se marca en la mente de Canadá. _¿Quién es?_ Alguien con un rango mayor que el de los demás. _¿Por qué?_ Por su ropa, por su arma.

–Va a ser una tontería, pero, ¿no podemos persuadirte?– dice Prusia, levantándose, con una sonrisa y el arma apuntándola.

– ¿Persuadirme? –la chica parece sorprenderse–. ¡Lo único que podría persuadirme sería el _amor_ de Domine!

– ¿Amor, huh? –Prusia arquea una ceja–. Ya veo. Conozca a otra persona también enferma de _amor_.

– ¡No es enfermedad! ¡Es destino!

Zoe se lanza hacia él con el pico de la guadaña, y al esquivarlo se ha quedado clavada en el suelo y la chica tiene dificultades para quitarla. Canadá reacciona enseguida y toma a Prusia para salir corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Observa a los lejos, por el pasillo de entrada como están los soldados viniendo y toma el camino contrario, dirigiéndose al salón. Prusia se deja arrastrar mientras mira hacia atrás y dispara de vez en cuando, en realidad está un poco divertido. Pasan al lado de una armadura, que decora el vestido, la misma de esta mañana, y toma la espada medieval sin dudarlo, acelerando el ritmo, pasan el pasillo lateral y entran al salón, apiñándose detrás de los sillones.

Recuperan el aliento.

– ¡¿Por qué has hecho?! ¡Podíamos haberla ganado!

–E-Eran demasiados... –respira–. Tenemos que llegar al coche –dice pensativo cuando oye las puertas abrirse de golpe.

– ¿Dónde estáis, wan~?

La voz es escalofriantemente fina y helada. Junto a ella se oye el ruido de los soldados formando alrededor de ella. Prusia se asoma un poco, para ver a la chica avanzar lentamente, arrastrando el arma por laa alfombra, que se desilacha.

–Solo pueden entrar por un lado, está habitación ha sido una buena y mala opción –dice Prusia.

–Las ventanas –Prusia ladea a Canadá–. Podemos saltar por ellas al patio.

–Ya veo. ¡Veo que has aprendido bien del asombroso yo, kesesese! –Le desordena el pelo al chico–. El problema es la bestia esa... Oe, si la distraigo, ¿crees que serás capaz de llegar al coche tu solo?

–¡Eso es demasiado arriesgado!

–Toma –le da el arma de asalto–. No se lo que pasa, pero las balas no se acaban. Un gran invento, ¿no crees? Nada, nos vemos en el coche.

Canadá va a decirle algo cuando el chico salta, riendo y con el alma golpea a la chica que se protege con la empuñadura, toca el suelo levemente con los pies y con todas sus fuerzas la hace retroceder hasta volver al hall. Algunos soldados se van con ella y otros se quedan dentro y empiezan a disparar a todos lados de la habitación, en ese momento Canadá a reparado en que arriba aún siguen Francia, Estados Unidos y los demás y les ha advertido pero la señal no va, y no le da tiempo.

Sea como sea, ahora tiene que salir él sólo.

...

La pelea de Prusia se lleva a cabo por cada lado del pasillo. Los soldados han sido derivados, ya fuera por Zoe o por el prusiano. Aunque el chico esta mucho más 'estropeado' que la chica. Y es porque no puede entender de donde sale tanta fuerza de un cuerpo tan delgado. Los cortes, por superficiales que sean, le rasgan la ropa, pero no llegan a la carne, lo que no le relaja. Si no fuera un idiota bélico, quizás estaría preocupado, pero entre giros y giros, golpes elegantes y el sonido tan atractivo del filo plateado con el rojo al chocar, su adrenalina no hace más que aumentar.

Tomando impulso contra una pared y lanzándose de golpe, para girar en el aire e insertarle un corte que le corta en parábola la coleta y el hombro, eso es lo que hace Prusia en el momento en el que está acorralado. Y se queda detrás de ella, a punto de darle un golpe por la espalda cuando la chica de un movimiento se cubre la espalda con todo el filo de la guadaña.

– ¿Huh? –sonríe con una sonrisa.

La joven gira a cabeza por encima del hombro y Prusia traga un momento cuando el rojo de sus ojos se come el morado y sus pupilas desaparecen prácticamente. Sus ojos brillan de un color nuclear y hace un movimiento con la muñeca que gira el arma y apunta con la punta a Prusia, que ha dado un salto para evitarlo.

–Fichas desagradables –murmura, antes de girar el arma en el aire y lanzarle un corte a Prusia, que recibe el ataque con un poco más de velocidad de la que esperaba.

–Mierda... –suelta, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que le ha dado en el brazo y le sangra.

La chica no le da un respiro y se lanza a una velocidad surrealista a por él, como un fantasma, y no para de atacarle. Prusia no puede hacer otra cosa que tratar de esquivarlos pero al tiempo hasta su herida se abre más y sale la espada volando porque no ha podido sujetarla más.

Ha terminado con las piernas flexionadas, mientras la chica, con una coleta más larga que otra y los ojos rojos, la apunta con el arma, como si se tratase de la Muerte. Frunce el ceño y aprieta la mandíbula, ahora ya no parece tan divertido, pero le gustan los retos.

Se fija en que detrás de la chica, acaba de pasar la mocosa de antes, completamente herida. Ha sido un momento en el que se han mirado, y Prusia ha podido ver lo destrozada y llena de golpes que esta. Su vestido esta tintado de un profundo color sangre.

La ignora y vuelve la vista a Zoe, pero la chica ha sonreído de nuevo curvando la sonrisa en la punta de los labios y ha dirigido su arma de un movimiento hacia atrás, solo para que 'la niña' no pudiese pasar. Ve como los ojos de la infante se abren.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

Prusia no se puede creer que se preocupe por ella.

–Yo... yo... no quería... de verdad que no...

Zoe sonríe hace un ligero aspaviento con la mano y un corte le cruza la cara a Aza. La niña grita mientras la sangre empieza a brotar, manchando la cara de la niña que se lleva la mano al ojo mientras se arrodilla y mancha el suelo. Prusia se queda sin aire, la Muerte se gira a la niña.

– ¡Mi ojo!–grita, se saca un puñal y se lo lanza a la chica que se le clava en el estómago –. ¡Jodida zorra! Púdrete en el Infierno.

– ¡Wan, wan, wan! –Ladra, quitándose como si no fuera nada–. ¡Ya no eres tan preciosa, ¿ne?! ¡Me pregunto si con ese desagradable aspecto Domine te querrá!

– ¡Puta perra enfermiza! Ella nunca te querrá. ¡Yo soy la única que merece el amor de Domine!

– ¡MUERETE! –girta mientras se lanza hacia ella–. ¡Domine y yo nos amamos! ¡Ella es mía!

Prusia observa la pelea de esas dos chicas hasta que de pronto nota como algo lo jala del traje y cuando se quiere dar cuenta esta siendo transportado por Francia quien lo lleva hasta el hall, donde están los soldados caídos. El prusiano respira agitadamente, mientras les mira a todos.

– ¡Hey! Se estaba poniendo emocionante –les dice, medio riendo y medio sufriendo por la herida–. ¿Estáis bien?

–Más o menos –responde Japón, recordando todo lo que tiene que ver con Prusia, con un poco de confusión.

– ¿Y Canadá? –le pregunta Francia.

–Nos separamos. Estará en el coche, definitivamente.

Oyen un alarido que raspa las cuerdas vocales y deciden salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Así que los cinco se lanzan por el pasillo, abriendo las puertas de golpe y placando a los soldados, hasta que consiguen salir al jardín, allí aparecen soldados en las murallas pero cuando iban a levantar las manos, viéndose rodeados, la puerta central es atravesada por el coche blindado.

– ¡Subir! –grita Canadá que estaba dentro.

No tiene ni que terminar de decirlo cuando los cinco ya se hayan dentro, sorprendidos de encontrar a Mesiter recostada, con el costado sangrando y el vestido manchado y rasgado por la falda. La chica respira lentamente y tiene las mejillas rojas. Canadá gira el volante con fuerza, y se caen dentro de golpe, evitando a la chica que parece respirar más fuerte e incluso gime un poco. Acelera dejando la marca de los neumáticos en el suelo, mientras las balas golpean el chapado del coche, intentando traspasarlo, pero no sirve y entre las calles, a toda velocidad, salen hasta llegar a la autovía.

– ¡Wow! Canadá eso fue increíble no sabía que... –América ha empezado pero de pronto se ha desmayado encima del asiento.

– ¿Eh? –dice Inglaterra mirándolo, cuando Japón hace los mismo y Prusia le coge, pero le tiene que soltar porque se le acaba de abrir la herida un poco más y no puede con más peso.

– ¡Tenemos que ir a la base ya! –dice Francia, mientras se cuela en el puesto de delante y ve a Canadá acelerar y cambiar de marchas, esquivando los coches y deajando atrás la autovía y colándose en una carretera rural.

–Arf... arf... –respira Meister.

Prusia la mira. Esa cara no se le va a ir de la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –pregunta

–Me libre de los guardias –dice Canadá, girando–. Disprare contra ellos, hasta que vi que la segunda tanda de ellos, aún estaba lejos y salte por la ventana. A partir de ahí, pase el sistema de seguridad y sin que me vieran me cole en el coche, esperándoos. Sin embargo... –mira por el espejo a Meister–. Llego ella, así y dijo que entrara, ya, a palacio. No espere veros ahí, ¿iba delante vuestro?

–Nein –dice–, no la he visto hasta ahora.

– ¡Para! –Dice de pronto, y Canadá aprieta tan fuerte, que casi se traga el volante–. Salir... salir todos... ¡Vamos!

Hacen lo que dicen, arrastrando a EE. UU. y a Japón, la chica, prácticamente se tira del coche, han parado al lado de una casita muy mona, abandonada en medio del bosque al lado del río Elba. La chica, aún respirando agitadamente, ordena a Inglaterra que lo lance al río. Le lanza una mirada en fuego y el chico lo hace sin rechistar.

–Canadá... la casa... llama y di "Sigma".

Canadá lo hace corriendo, golpea y escucha la voz de una mujer que le pregunta quién es. Cuando responde, oye cerrojos abrirse y sale una mujer vestida ruralmente con prominentes pechos y pecas por todos lados. Al ver a Canadá se lleva un susto pero cuando mira y ve a Meister tirada, entiende de impacto y les dice a todos que entren, rápidamente.

Prusia carga a Meister y la deposita en la cama que la han indicado, separada de los otros dos países que tienen un paño de agua sobre la cabeza y parecen dormir de forma muy tranquila. Inglaterra es vendado por Francia que lleva una bolsa de hielo atada a la cara. Prusia tambien está vendado.

La mujer esta tratando a Meister con miles de aparatos raros.

–Oye, ¿quién eres?

–Mi nombre es Martha –dice, girándose–, doctora clandestina de los aliados a Sigma –sonríe y se gira–. Esperaba encontrarme con Sigma, pero no pensé en que sería así. ¿Sois nuevos miembros? Sigma es muy innovadora.

– ¿Q-Qué le pasa?

–Ha sido envenenada. Es muy fuerte, no sé si sobrevivirá –dice y Meister suelta un gemido.

– ¡P-Pero eso no es posible!

–Dejádmelo a mí –dice la chica, sonriendo y tomando jeringuillas–. No dejaré que Sigma muera. Oye, tú, el viejo –se refiere a Prusia, por su pelo blanco–, avisa a Pandora.

Prusia sigue la dirección del dedo de la mujer y toma el comunicador, que le dice 'espere un momento, por favor'. Francia se tira en una silla e Inglaterra se echa hacia atrás, los dos no pueden más, están agotados y no tardan en dormirse, aunque no sea muy educado. Canadá se niega a dormir, quiere ser útil y si bien le revuelve un poco el estómago, ayuda a la doctora que se haya muy concentrada en su tarea.

Prusia, se apoya en la pared, y se desliza hasta sentarse en el suelo, con una gran sonrisa relajada de poder haber salido de allí del modo más surrealista y poco creíble que ha visto, pero salido al fin y al cabo y cuando comunica, respira aliviado.

_Level completed._

**\O.O/**

_Este capitulo se lo quisiera dedicar a mi mejor y verdadera amiga. Fue la única capaz de levantarme el ánimo y motivarme a seguir escribiendo. _

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que no se haya salido de guión y este correcto, estoy intentandolo con todas mis renovadas ganas y alegrías.** **Una pela entre una yandere y una yangire era algo que siempre había querido ver, pero creo que no es tan bueno como esperaba, jeje. De todos modos, ¡gracias por leer estás líneas! **

** SIG. CÁPITULO: _La parte que concierne a Sigma._**


	9. La parte que concierne a Sigma

**¡Yay~! Mejor humor, mejor ánimo igual a capítulo nuevo antes de mis normales actualizaciones. Sobretodo para celebrar de que se acabaron los malditos y condenados examenes de una vez por todas, y que ya puedo volver a mi rutina de no hacer nada, jeje. Incluye sobre todo historia de OC, así que me disculpo si a alguien no le interesa, pero no pude evitarlo.  
**

** ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LO PARTE QUE CONCIERNE A SIGMA**

Martha se limpia el sudor con la mano y toma las gasas que Canadá les ha traído, le agradece con una sonrisa y sigue operando. Al cabo de un rato, resopla y observa a Meister, con el rostro más relajado. Tendida en la cama con la ropa interior, Canadá, un poco avergonzado, observa el cuerpo de la joven llena de cicatrices, con la gasa pegada al costado. Sin duda la que más destaca es la que está en el costado contrario, como si la bala que la tuvo que golpear, explotase contra su cuerpo.

–Hermoso, ¿no? –dice.

– ¿Eh? ¡Y-Yo no...!

–Tranquilo –Martha pasa una mano por la tripa de la chica–. Cuando la conocí, me dijo: "¿Podrías reconstruirme?". Y me enseño está marca –señala la cicatriz roja contra su cuerpo blanco–. Quería que la arrancara la piel y le borrase esta marca.

Martha resopla y niega con la cabeza.

–Pero después rectifico y dijo: "No... mejor... Prefiero mantenerla, para acordarme". Pero nunca me dijo sobre que no quería olvidarse. Esto... ¿Por qué te cuento todo esto?

–Ehhh... Pues...

– ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo te llamas?

–C-Canadá.

–Es un nombre curioso. Dime, Canadá, ¿crees que las personas inconscientes sueñan?

– ¿Sí?

–Siempre me he preguntado con que puede soñar una mujer como Sigma.

La chica sonríe a Canadá y el chico sonríe arqueando un poco las cejas hacia abajo, después mira a Meister, y la ve respirar tranquilamente, con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa caída, incluso dormida parece de mal humor, lo que le hace reír un poco.

Lo que no saben es que desde que llegaron, o pesadillas o recuerdos, Meister no ha vuelto a soñar.

.

Recuerda de forma tan vívida que no sabe diferenciar que en realidad están solo una memoria.

Sale del cuarto de vigilancia y camina sin inmutarse hasta donde está la puerta de la habitación. Se queda un par de momentos mirando el picaporte y le atraviesa un fantasma del pasado, que riendo abre la puerta y entra entusiasmada. No es ella, es la primera vez que está ahí y es una memoria muy vaga como para que la haga caso.

Abre silenciosamente y entra, cerrando con cuidado detrás de ella.

La habitación de N.I.R. es distinta. Brilla sola, como una de esas cuevas iluminadas por el musgo que capta la luz, se ilumina de color azul muy clarito y deja ver lo enorme que es. Meister se sorprende porque... bueno, porque es muy grande.

Lo que más le gusta es el estudio, le recuerda mucho a la habitación en la que no podía entrar cuando era pequeña porque era de su padre. Aprieta el ceño y mira hacia la cama, entre tanto peluche de gatos, no puede distinguir un cuerpo humano, pero no le preocupa y avanza.

En el centro de la habitación, mirando las estrellas, desde la ventana, oye un 'click' y se gira hacia la puerta para ver nada. Se pone en guardia instintivamente y oye como alguien se coloca casi en su espalda.

'Clap' 'clap' las luces se encienden y Meister se voltea.

–Buenas noches –saluda N.I.R. y Meister la mira con el ceño aún más fruncida.

Lleva un transparente camisón de tirantes y se nota que su ropa interior es de encaje y negro. A Meister le repugna la poca integridad que tiene, las ropas que llevan y como el pelo suelto, con espirales al lado derecho y en el medio de la cabeza, le brilla combinado con sus ojos de color aguamarina, como dos diamantes.

–No deberías estar aquí. Este es mi cuarto especial, ¿sabes?

–...

– ¿Qué se te ha perdido, Sigma?

Meister abre un poco más los ojos, mientras los diamantes de N.I.R. se convierten en dos carbones crueles, se le curva la sonrisa y suelta una risilla misteriosa, mientras avanza un poco hacia ella. Se pone una mano en la cadera, dejando la otra en paralelo.

–Era tan predecible. Aunque, déjame decirte que al principio de verdad me lo tragué –dice.

–No sé de que...

– ¿Hablas? –termina–. Es como si te pudiese leer la mente –dice pensativa. Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirarla–. Te propongo un trato, dime donde os escondéis y solo te mataré a ti. Los demás podrán rehacer sus vidas.

–Como si me fuera a creer tus palabras emponzoñadas –suelta.

–Lo dices convencida –se pone seria–. Qué desperdicio... pensé que seria más divertido pero parece que todo marcha tal y como lo había planeado, ah~

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Oh! Esa faceta de curiosidad es mona –Meister aprieta más la mandíbula, como un perro furioso porque no le sueltan–. Mientras tú estás aquí, tus 'amigos' van a ser asesinados.

Meister mira la pantalla en el lado del estudio que se acaba de iluminar por encima del mapa y ve a Francia e Inglaterra en el momento donde estaban los dos acorralados y ve a Prusia correr delante de Zoe para terminar acorralado junto con Canadá.

– ¿Te recuerda a algo esta situación?

Meister la mira, con odio, el fuego escapando de sus ojos y su mandíbula tan tensa como las venas de su cuello. La sangre se le calienta y va a velocidades increíble de los pulmones al corazón y del cuerpo al corazón, dejando a este órgano bombear a toda velocidad.

–Lo puedo oír. Dentro de tu cabeza, ¿esta situación ha ocurrido antes para ti? –murmura–. Eres un ser muy interesante, Sigma. ¿Te sientes inútil? ¿Utilizada? Espera –sonríe mostrando una sonrisa impía, ve como Meister tiene los ojos muy abiertos y se revuelve el pelo, tapándose las orejas, intentando no escucharla. Al verla así, la sensación de gozo se revuelve en su interior, y continua: –, creo que lo tengo, te has dado cuenta de que esto es una trampa.

¿Por qué? Porque es una trampa. Y ha sido estúpida. Y por su culpa están en esa situación. Otra vez. Y la voz de N.I.R. es desagradable, porque es sincera y no miente; es sinceramente cruel y dolorosa, con claridad, sin fantasías, clara y firme. Sabe que ha sido su culpa, su subconsciente la castiga. Dentro de su cabeza, es incapaz de terminar siquiera una frase y cuando oye que N.I.R. se mueve, ya no puede pensar con claridad ni sinceridad.

Meister se lanza a por ella con una navaja de mano que tenía escondida en la parte de atrás del vestido. Suelta un gran grito mientras se tira a por ella y le clava el cuchillo en el brazo. La sangre brota, es lo único, porque la mayor sonríe y moviendo el bazo la estampa con una fuerza tal contra las estanterías que Meister tose sangre al caer junto con varios volúmenes.

– ¿Huh? ¿Eso es todo? –Meister levanta la vista, mordiéndose el labio, para ver como la herida se regenera y desaparece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. No le sorprende, ya lo ha visto... ya lo ha sentido–. Pensé que mi querida dama blanca sería capaz de más.

Le lanza un libro de la 'Cenicienta' y le cae en la rodilla.

– ¿Te burlas de mí?

–Como si tuviese tiempo – se levanta.

–Dime una cosa, ¿por qué?

Meister la mira con una interrogación marcada en el rostro.

– ¿Por qué ir contra de un mundo que nunca conseguirás ganar? ¿Por qué intentarlo siquiera? Gobierno a todos, ¿y vosotros? No me podéis matar y mi Imperio es demasiado para unos mocosos –se regodea.

–Castillos de arena en el aire... –dice.

N.I.R. aprieta los ojos mientras ve como la chica se rasga el vestido y se descalza de los tacones, que quedan lanzados como cualquier cosa por ahí. Meister agita el pelo moviéndolo como si fuera un gato mojado y mira con su mirada opaca a N.I.R., una mira sin brillo con odio en ella.

–Mi utopía comparada con castillos en el aire, lo que hay que oír –lo dice con un tono falso.

– ¿Utopía? ¿A esto lo llamas utopía?

Meister esboza una especie de sonrisa.

–_Distopía._ Tu forma de ver este panorama me repugna, me da asco. Que llames 'sueño' a esta 'pesadilla', es lo que no puedo aguantar. ¡Tomaré todo lo que tenga para derrotarte!

–Se vuelve interesante.

Meister e Imperio Romano, las dos enfrentadas, con los ojos echando llamas. Ninguna dispuesta a ceder, calculando los movimientos de la otra, pero sin decir una palabra; sus miradas hablan, y N.I.R. se siente un poco confusa porque a pesar de su mirada, no todos los sentimientos de Meister son odio. Pero ella no es la respuesta para las preguntas que oye en su mente y le hace gracia que la chica a pesar de todo, este un poco confusa.

– ¿Qué me dices de la 'filantropía'? Todo ese odio -Meister aprieta los ojos, no quiere ser tan obvia pero lo odia-, ¿a quién va dirigido? ¿A los miles de humanos que yo amo por aceptar mi 'distopía' o a los humanos que no creen en tu 'utopía'? La misantropía destaca entre la filantropía, el ideal contra la realidad.

–No me gustan los humanos, pero no quiero estar sola. Las naciones no me agradan, pero no quiero ser abandonada. Solo estoy creándome un lugar al que pertenecer –dice, moviendo la cabeza con desdén y deshaciéndose de las dudas que aún tiene.

–Una charla fructífera, como estaba planeado. Ahora –se vuelve y saca una katana de debajo de la cama, como si no fuera algo sorprendente. La espada japonesa brilla de color verde en la punta, y Meister ve una gota caer del filo a la alfombra–, vamos a continuar nuestra charla hasta que me pidas clemencia.

Y la chica del cabello largo se lanza a por ella corriendo y haciendo un corte que acaba contra la estantería. Meister detrás de ella, no duda en tomar la navaja, conduciendo el filo hacia afuera y tratar de clavárselo, pero N.I.R. le para la muñeca.

Meister se lleva una sorpresa pero reacciona rápidamente y dando un giro le golpea con el pie la cara, se impulsa y aterriza raspándose los dedos contra el parqué. N.I.R. aun conserva la calma pero tiene la mandíbula apretada y toma el arma con las dos manos, para lanzarse hacia ella.

La chica del cabello corto no tiene otra que esquivarla y volver a envainar la navaja para no perder la concentración teniendo que esquivar las dos armas. El vestido dificulta sus movimientos pero lo único que consigue rajarle por ahora, es la tela así que tampoco le preocupa.

La pelea sigue dando brincos por la habitación, contra la cama donde los peluches han salido despanzurrados después de que evitara un golpe subiéndose al colchón y se lanzara a por ella desde ahí con la navaja pero la chica le ha dado un fuerte golpe con el contra filo en las costillas y Meister a retrocedido brincando hacia atrás.

El cristal golpea contra las puertas y se abre de golpe, dejando el frio nocturno entrar, las cortinas salen despedidas y Meister retrocediendo no se da cuenta de que se ha enganchado entre ellas, así que las ha tenido que rajar. A tiempo, N.I.R. se ha tirado en su anterior sitio, clavando la hoja en el suelo.

–Odio cuando la comida se me sale del plato. Se acabó.

Meister no se esperaba que la chica viniera girando con la espada así que no ha sabido evitarlo y cuando ha visto la katana tan cerca, su mente no ha podido hacer nada, bloqueada, viendo saltar en la cama el fantasma de antes. Que no pertenece a sus memorias, y parece arrastrado por el viento.

N.I.R. le clava el filo en el costado, atravesando la carne. Meister grita, y se cae al suelo con la espada enganchada. El dolor extendiéndose y la sangre escurriendo por fuera como una fuente, pero en sus venas, dentro de ella, nota como algo como miles de aguja le sube por todo el cuerpo y ve a N.I.R. como dos manchas borrosas.

Grita más al notar que la mujer retuerce la katana en círculos y que la arranca sin ninguna piedad.

–Eres mejor en luchas verbales. Pero tu argumento es tan débil como tú.

Meister respira agitadamente con furia, sus músculos se entumecen y nota como la sangre no deja de salir. La sensación de agujas en sus órganos se repite y en su cabeza siente un gran dolor, el mundo le da vueltas y el sudor se le congela.

–Tardarás poco en morir.

Se retira guardando el arma y Meister se queda tirada en el suelo.

_¿Ya está?_

El estúpido fantasma que no pertenece a sus memorias.

_No puedes abandonar aquí. Prometiste vivir por tu hermana, ¿es que no te acuerdas? ¿Qué pasa si te rindes aquí? ¿Aún lo recuerdas? El color de sus ojos, sus heridas o cómo se las hizo, prometiste recordar todo de ella y vivir. ¡No puedes abandonar ahora! ¡Tenemos que salvarla!_

El fantasma no es de sus memorias. Esta hay como una creación de su mente, que se niega a abandonar. Entonces Meister se levanta jadeante, y N.I.R. la mira de soslayo con la boca un poco entreabierta. Y no le da tiempo a evitar lo que pasa: Meister sale corriendo a una velocidad irreal y la golpea en toda la espada con la cabeza, la chica se echa hacia adelante y levanta el arma, pero no le da y ve como la chica se lanza por el balcón.

Nuevo Imperio Romano no ha sabido cómo reaccionar y cuando mira por el balcón solo ve a la chica salir de unos arbustos y mirarla desde abajo. Esta oscuro pero puede ver con claridad los dos ojos de la chica reflejar el firmamento. Uno azul, el otro dorado.

N.I.R. desde la altura abre un poco la boca, con los ojos paralizados.

–N... No puede ser.

Meister frunce el ceño se tapa el ojo azul y sale corriendo, jadeando hasta la salida. N.I.R. se queda mirando a donde antes estaba, embobada sin saber que decir y de pronto el fantasma desde la habitación sale corriendo, traspasándola y lanzándose igual.

.

Hasta ahí llegan sus recuerdos. Después todo es borroso, confuso, son gritos, demasiados gritos aunque sospecha de que ellos en realidad hablaban un tono normal. Su mente da vueltas, es incapaz de acordarse de algo más, solo las agujas y después el alivio.

La sensación de ser agujereada a desaparecido, posiblemente la herida tampoco este. Y en la cama, abre un poco los ojos, para ver a todos dormidos, moviendo sus pupilas mira a Martha sonriente, en la orilla de la cama.

Trata de hablar.

–Shhh... No te fuerces. Descansa, la fiebre aun no te ha bajado. ¿Te cuento ovejas?

La chica niega. Recuerda gritar que llamasen a una puerta y después que alguien la cargaba, pero puede entender la situación sin hacer muchas preguntas. Gira la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierra los ojos, respira por la boca y oye como Martha cuenta ovejas en un idioma que le recuerda mucho a su casa.

.

El sonido de los tacones contra el suelo es claro, como un eco y es lo único que suena en la habitación. Como el sonido constante de la lluvia, el tacón no deja de sonar contra el suelo de la habitación más grande del palacio. En ella, N.I.R. moviéndose de un lado a otra furiosa, airada, en una habitación destrozada, donde hay rastros de una pelea y el sol recién salido por la ventana. Paradas, como dos estatuas y vendadas, Aza y Zoe, muy quietas.

Aza lleva una nueva toga y la cara vendada, con un parche médico en el ojo. Zoe se lo ha rasgado cuando la ha atacado. Pero la chica sin su uniforme, tiene una gran venda alrededor del cuello. Aparentemente, Aza le cortó el cuello. El estropicio de sangre lo están limpiando ahora mismo.

– ¿En qué estabais pensando?

El Imperio se para, no tiene una mueca de enfado típica, de esas de ceño fruncido y boca en "v" invertida; tiene los ojos de color verde azulado como el fondo del mar, congelados como dos témpanos del Ártico y sus manos están en paralelo a su cuerpo. Su vestido es sustituido por un traje de soldado femenino, y las botas son de alta cálida color negro.

– Peleando como salvajes entre vosotras mientras esos inútiles escapaban.

– ¡Lo sentimos mucho, Domine!

Nuevo Imperio Romano mira a la mayor, con el vendaje nuevamente lleno de sangre y la coleta más larga, después al pequeño, a quien le falta un ojo. Resopla intentando tomar aire, tiene que parecer que le importa pero sus planes no pueden ir mejor.

–La próxima vez, ocuparos de terminar lo que empecéis. Ya sea mataros, o matar a vuestros enemigos, ¡no dejéis las cosas a medias u os castigaré!

– _¡Sic! _

.

Con una dulce sonrisa, Nuevo Imperio Romano puede conseguir lo que quiera cuando sea; su pueblo 'sabe' que es una persona amable, dulce y siempre tratando de ayudar, consiguió que las naciones confiaran en ella en un segundo más que en Meister en dos días.

_¿Sabes por qué? La gente dice "no te fíes de las apariencias" pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad, todos se comportan de la misma forma. Se fían de lo que puedan ver, de lo que pueden oír... ¿no es esa la perdición de las personas? _

Esas dos chicas, las dos muy perdidas, muy solas, con demasiado odio dentro de ellas. Tan vulnerables a una caricia, a unas palabras suaves y amables, tan sencillas de atrapar, tan capaces de lo que sea para enorgullecerla, tan capaces de lo que sea para conseguir algo de ese amor no correspodido. Tejer lentamente una red de falso amor hasta conseguir de ellas sumisión absoluta.

Tampoco es la primera vez que lo hace.

–Domine –el Imperio mira al niño de soslayo, con el sol dando en oblicuo a su posición–, Sigma... ¿está muerta? ¿La... infecto?

La chica deja una mirada difusa y perdida y se gira al balcón, de forma pensativa.

–No creo que ha... 'Sigma' se la pueda matar tan fácilmente. No creo que se la pueda matar...

– ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunta Zoe.

Silencio.

–A nada –le asaltan los recuerdos de la noche–. Dejadme sola.

Aza y Zoe hacen una reverencia, y cuando salen, N.I.R. ya las oye discutir, con insultos muy impropios de un niño de doce años y oye como las separan con dificultad y después las dos se van por diferentes caminos.

"_Distopía"_

N.I.R. golpea con fuerza el balcón a donde ha salido y lo hace añicos.

_La destrozaré. Acabaré con ella. Haré que se arrodillé ante mí y me ruegue por perdón. ¡Acabaré de una vez por todas con todos los que se atreven a intentar oponerse a mí! Yo soy absoluta. _

N.I.R. ríe pero el recuerdo de la heterocromatica chica le asalta un poco y se queda pensativa mientras el sol sale, y se frota la espalda con cuidado, le duele. Se pone seria, con una sonrisa recta y las cejas igual y entonces mira hacia donde cayó.

El fantasma juega allí.

**\O.O/**

**¡Gracias por el _follow_ de Shiro OWO9 :) :)!**

**¡Ahora toca otro capítulo corto! A mi parecer, aunque los capítulo más cortos son más rápidos, también son más difíciles de hacer, no sé :) ¿Y los OC? Cuando me pongo a escribirlo, al final acaban así; hablando de cosas como "el bien, el mal", como muy filosóficas, ni idea. Creo que me explayo demasiado en ellos... ¡Si es así, decidmelo, p-por favor, pukó!  
**

**¡Gracias por leer estás líneas!**

**SIG. CAPÍTULO: LO QUE PASABA EN 'CASA'**


	10. Lo que pasaba en 'casa'

**We~ Un poco más de historias OC (¡p-perdón!) antes de volver con nuestras queridas y amadas naciones, jeje. Una historia lateral a lo que pasó una vez Prusia llamó a la base de Sigma. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**SIDE STORY  
**

**LO QUE PASABA EN 'CASA'**

* * *

Pandora fue la que recibió la llamada.

Estaba en la sala central. Oía el sonido de resoplidos constantes y de aire aburrido, que soltaba Italia Romano de vez en cuando, se había sentado en la mesa y leía. Juliet se paseaba por la habitación con una camiseta limpia blanca y unos pantalones cortos rojos, ropa completamente nueva que le había dado la chica de pelo corto.

Alemania e Italia del Norte estaban en la cocina. No por algo en especial; Italia está intentado hacer pasta casera y le ha pedido ayuda para moler y utilizar los extraños aparatos de cocina que él no sabe. Pero están apañados porque Alemania sabe poco o igual que él. China encuentra muy interesante un programa de la televisión y hace tiempo que lo ve junto con Juliet.

Ni Rusia ni España están allí.

El ruso ni idea. Pero España se ha ido a ver a Null.

Es entonces cuando suena el teléfono. Pandora arquea una ceja, porque es 'literalmente' el teléfono y no ninguna pantalla de tres dimensiones o imagen a pantalla completa, así que se acerca al aparato y lo toma.

– ¿Hola?

– _¿Pan-chan? ¡Hallo! Soy el genial yo._

– ¿Eh? – Se le olvida un momento–. ¡Ah, Prusia-san! –tarda un momento en preguntarle de todo, desde qué tal les va, a dónde están, a qué tal esta Meister y qué tal las otras naciones, que espera conocer pronto y espera que sean agradables, no como Rusia.

Prusia le contesta que están bien, "las heridas nunca podrían hacer daño a alguien tan alucinante". Le cuenta lo que ha pasado, recalcando que en ese palacio están todos como cabras y que las mujeres son muy bizarras en este mundo. Le cuenta sobre lo del experimento y le dice que lo tienen controlado, Pandora le asegura de que si son ordenadores, Mike se hará cargo. Cuando tiene que contestar sobre Meister, deja pasar mucho tiempo.

–_Ahora está mejor _–había sido su primera respuesta–._ Fue... Fue envenenada o algo así y Martha dijo que quizás no se recuperaba, pero... ¡Creo que se estaba intentando quedar con nosotros, ¿sabes?! De igual modo, esto... _

Pandora no sabe que contestar, se ha quedado muda, con la mirada estática y la sonrisa temblando. Pensando en que Meister pueda estar muerta, sus ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y se le marca un profundo dolor en el pecho, antes de empezar a pensar con claridad. Pensar en que Meister no muere, ella no puede morir, tiene compromisos que cumplir y nunca rompería una promesa, es algo que ella nunca haría. La conoce desde que tenía seis años, la conoce, sabe todo sobre ella, ama todo de ella.

_Pero a la vez lo odia._

–Prusia-san, ¿puedo pedirte algo? Cuídala –dice, pensando en que no puede ir allí ahora y pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que así fuera.

Prusia suelta un _"¿Ekk?"_ sorprendido.

–Prusia-san, por favor, hasta que regreséis aquí, cuídala –solloza–. Meis es lo más importante para mí.

–_Entendido. Confía en el asombroso yo. Corto._

–Adiós.

Pandora cuelga el teléfono y en su cabeza se repite: _'Es una mala idea. No debió ir. Tenía que haber sido yo. Pero si hubiese sido yo, ahora estaría muerta.'_ Lanza un suspiro lastimero mientras ve como Italia Romano la mira con atención. La chica le sonríe y prefiere pensar en otra cosa.

– ¿Qué decían?

–Está todo bien. Tienen a vuestros amigos y volverán pronto. Han tenido que parar por un pequeño problemilla, nada más.

–Humm... Si tú lo dices –pasa la página del libro desinteresado en el momento en el que Italia Veneciano deja caer una enorme cazuela con la pasta hervida dentro de ella. Salen disparados unos "macarrones" y acaban en el libro. – ¡Oye, ten más cuidado, Veneciano!

– ¡Uwa, perdón! Ve~ Nii-chan, mira, ¡he hecho paaasta! No estoy muy seguro de cómo crear tomates, pero espera un poco que lo lograré, ve~ –dice con arrojo.

Lo que lee Romano es un libro de Alquimia, porque cuando ha pedido algunos tomates para picar y le han contestado '¿qué es eso?', ha mandado a todos a, cito textualmente, '¡freír putas moras al jodido campo, bastardos!'.

No es como si no existiera la pasta o los tomates, pero no tienen el dinero suficiente para comprarlos, ya que son considerados manjares exquisitos, reservados para la gente importante o la que tiene dinero. Dentro de Sigma nadie parece haber sido de esas afiliaciones.

Así que mientras China y Juliet bailan siguiendo los movimientos de la heroína de la serie, se oye un barullo venir de abajo. Pandora, ahora ordenando un par de cosas, mira hacia allí y ve como Alemania arquea una ceja, como si le preguntara de donde sale tanto alboroto. La chica se hace una idea y pone una mirada extraña.

– ¡Cállate! Aquí nadie quiere tus estúpidos comentarios.

– ¡Son tus comentarios los que no quiere nadie, idiota!

– ¡Teñido!

– ¡Mono!

–Uggg... ¡Ahora verás, estúpido!

Excepto Pandora, cuando Gabriel y Uriel han entrado gritando y golpeándose, todos han parpadeado. Bueno, tampoco esperaban que se llevaran todos bien, pero... Pandora le retira la cazuela a Italia y el cucharón a Romano, dejando todo eso en el plato que había traído, y se pone a golpearlo enfrente de los dos chicos que ruedan por el suelo, golpeándose sin miramientos.

Gabriel encima de Uriel, el primero con el puño alzado y sujetándole del cuello de la camisa, mientras que el otro le sujetaba la muñeca más próxima y estaba listo para golpearle en un gancho. Paran al segundo y se separan bruscamente.

– ¿Ve~? ¿Qué pasa?

Pandora suspira: –Nada, Veneciano. Lo de siempre por aquí –se gira a los dos chicos–. ¿Ahora qué?

–Fue su culpa –dijeron ambos.

Alemania se acerca a la chica, viendo a los dos jóvenes emperrados entre ellos, gruñéndose sin mirarse y cruzados de brazos en el suelo. Le recuerda a Inglaterra y a Francia... de alguna forma. Sea como sea, parece que ninguno va a hablar.

–Gabriel y Uriel no dejan de pelear, incluso con invitados. Supongo que era demasiado pedir que os llevarais bien por al menos 13 horas, ¿no? Meis os hubiera golpeado –deja la cazuela– tenéis suerte de que no est- –se queda a medias–. Da igual. ¿Me lo explicáis?

–Estaba viendo a Null –se apresura el rubio–, ya casi está mejor y su brazo está completamente curado –lo dice con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado–. España, Rapha, Mike y yo la estábamos observando en silencio. Rapha se había ocupado de preguntar si estaba bien o qué tal, pero... el imbécil de su hermano 'mayor' entro y lo primero que dijo fue: 'Uff, se ve horrible'.

– ¿Y...? –pregunta Romano.

– ¡¿Cómo que "y..."?! ¡Obviamente se ve mal, no necesitaba que me lo dijerais, capitán obviedades!

– ¡Era para romper el hielo, señor bestia!

– ¿Romper el hielo? ¡Romper tus dientes, maldito-!

– ¿Y qué paso luego, ve~?

–Ah, bueno. España dijo: "¡Los dos fuera ahora mismo! Null-chan necesita reposo, si eso salís a la calle y os matéis, ¡pero no gritéis delante de Null-chan!".

Pandora le da la razón al español, y Gabriel y Uriel sueltan un "hmpf" mientras miran a otro lado. Alemania mira la escena aburrido, con una ligera sensación de _dèjá vu_, mientras que Italia se pregunta el porqué de que se lleven mal, aunque seguramente sea algo absurdo.

Gabriel se levanta y se desordena el pelo con una mano, quitándoselo de la cara. Después el chico aspira por la nariz y suelta el aire igual de lento, por el mismo orificio. Uriel se ha quedado tirado en el suelo, y no parece que se vaya a levantar, bostezando con cara vaga. Gabriel se molesta por esto y le golpea y el moreno se levanta y le golpea con el codo.

Nada, vuelven de nuevo a pelear.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Gab! –Raphael los separa, antes de que Pandora vuelva a tomar la cazuela. Con el barullo, China y Juliet se han acercado curiosos por el escándalo–. ¿Todavía seguís? El señor España os ha echado y aún así continuáis, ¿es que nunca vais a aprender?

– ¡Rapha! –Le reprende su hermano–. ¡No ves que con este tipo no se puede hablar normalmente, toda su familia viene de unos bárbaros sin cerebro!

– ¡Mira, no me meto con tu familia porque Rapha es mi amigo, pero te juro que como no fuerais gemelos...!

– ¡Mira como tiemblo!

–Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de matarte –le toma del cuello y los levanta. Las naciones no saben si interrumpir o no, pero Pandora pasa de ellos y le ha prometido a Juliet un helado. Para ella, que estos dos se pelen es normal y no atiende–. Me estás dando demasiadas opciones como para no...

– ¿Me mataras igual que tu hermana hizo con _aquellos_? –Gabriel se queda sujetándolo en el aire por el cuello. Pandora les mira a ambos y Raphael intenta detener a su hermano–. Acabaras conmigo porque sí, ¿no? ¡Lo que yo decía! Igual que tu hermana, no eres más que un bruto. ¡Barbaros sin criterio, salvajes desce-¡

¡Plaf!

Más o menos ese es el sonido que ha hecho la cabeza de Uriel contra el corcho. Gabriel le ha lanzado con todas sus fuerzas, tiene la mandíbula muy apretada y se le marcan las venas en el cuello y en la frente. Pandora le grita pero el chico ya no atiende y si no fuera por Raphael, seguro estaría ahora encima de Uriel, golpeándole repetidamente.

– ¡Suéltame! –lucha, y Rapha esta sudando para mantenerle–. ¡Suéltame si no quieres morir igual! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te mataré! ¡TE MATARÉ!

– ¡Gabriel, ya para! ¡Cálmate! –le dice el chico.

Las naciones se han quedado bastante impresionadas del panorama que se ha montado en pocos segundos. Italia mira a Gabriel –su primer 'salvador'– atemorizado, porque no sabía de la fuerza que poseía y porque ahora mismo no atiende. Ven a Pandora levantar a Uriel que esta quitándose la sangre que ha escupido. Gabriel aprieta los dientes antes de darse cuenta de que Juliet le mira, un poco asustada y para.

– ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Ha salido por la puerta que nadie nota, dejando en un silencio incómodo a los demás.

Pandora niega con la cabeza y hace el amago de salir, pero Alemania dice que él se encarga de ello y sale en busca del joven, mientras la chica regresa y regaña a Uriel igual que Rapha, pero el chico pasa y no le interesa. No ve donde está su error.

.

Alemania pasa el pasillo abierto, dejando el trastero atrás, sigue el sonido de metal golpeado. Baja una escaleras, sorprendido gratamente de la arquitectura del lugar y pasa otro pasillo abierto hasta que llega a un sitio donde el sonido del metal hace eco, así que abre la puerta y se encuentra en una especie de gimnasio, situado debajo de los dormitorio, calcula.

Allí el chico está pateando y golpeando, con sus puños ensangrentados, cubos de basura. Cubos. Alemania abre un poco los ojos sorprendidos y el chico para cuando oye el sonido de la puerta y mira a Alemania esperando que fuera Pandora.

–Oh. Eh... esto... yo no...

– ¿A qué vino lo de antes? –pregunta directamente, entrando un poco en el gimnasio.

–Oh –su tono de voz se vuelve pesado–, eso. Simplemente me molestó.

– ¿Por lo de tu hermana? –El chico abre un poco los ojos y los entrecierra.

Gabriel agita los puños y se pasa por ellos una toalla encima de un armario, no podía notar la cierta impaciencia del alemán. Pero podía entender que estaba intentando que Pandora no tuviera que cargar con todo, ahora que su jefa no estaba. El chico se sienta, en el suelo, mirando hacia la ventana que hay en la sala.

–Pan me deja destrozar cosas hasta que me calmo y después volvemos. Pero, si quieres que te lo cuente...

–El ruido se proyecta hacia arriba, donde esta Null durmiendo. Sería un problema si siguieras golpeando cosas y produciendo tal grado de ruido –dice, calmadamente y el chico le mira dándose cuenta, aparentemente divertido.

–Es verdad.

Alemania se apoya en el mueble y se cruza de brazos viendo al chico. No cree que destrozar todo, destrozarse, sea el mejor método, aunque admite que de vez en cuando es la mejor medicina.

–Uriel es –utiliza un insulto en latín, que Alemania no entiende–. Me molesta, me enfada cuando se mete conmigo, pero cuando nombra a mi hermana... simplemente pierdo el control y... –se mira las manos.

– ¿Qué fue eso de _"aquellos"_?

–Ah, claro. Verás mi hermana era un alto cargo del Imperio –Alemania gira la cabeza hacia él–. Era quien se hacía cargo de mí, pero nunca le agradecí nada. Normalmente actuaba con un impertinente, supongo que nunca me di cuenta de la situación. Ehmm... Mi hermana partió a la guerra. "Vete, ¿quién te necesita? ¡No sabes hacer nada! Estaré mejor sin ti...", no era una respuesta sincera a lo que de verdad sentí.

Gabriel se encogió.

– ¿Cómo sabía yo que iban a ser las últimas palabras que le diría? ¿Creyó ella todo el tiempo mi impertinencia? Me odia. Seguro que me odia, pero yo... no... ¡No era lo que quería decir! Si fingía ser fuerte, encontraba paz. Era mejor que ser apaleado.

Alemania se gira hacia Gabriel, esta encogido, la cabeza entre las piernas y la voz tan bajita que no es capaz de oír nada, excepto de vez en cuando algún grito de llanto retenido. Le ve sacar la cara, con los ojos rojos, mirando perdido.

– ¿Sabes lo que es Cartago? Actualmente, es la ciudad en la que Francia, España y Prusia aparecieron. En esa ciudad, se llevo una guerra hará 20 años, cuya victoria marco el comienzo de la Ley de Hierro. Allí peleo mi hermana. ¿Sabes lo más curioso? Ganaron. Pero cuando lo reportaron, decían que todos habían perecido.

– ¿Habían muerto? ¿Todos?

–Ajá. Mi hermana había muerto, creyendo en un 'yo' que la odia que en realidad no existía. Me odio. Pero, investigué. No podía ser. Era imposible. ¿Sabes lo que había descubierto? Que lo de Cartago no fue una guerra, fue una masacre. Que habían matado a todos, que no se habían podido defender. Que el ejército se había vuelto contra el Imperio después de lo que hicieron. Que N.I.R. los mando matar, que N.I.R. asesinó a mi hermana y a todo su escuadrón por intentar revelarse.

Alemania miro a Gabriel, ya no estaba sollozando, o lo ocultaba muy bien, estaba de nuevo con los músculos tensionados y la mandíbula apretada y a punto de romper los dientes de la fuerza. Gabriel se relajo y se levanto, soltando un suspiro.

–Solo Null sabe entera la historia, cuando ella me salvo de morir cuando me atraparon. A Meister solo le conté lo que descubrí, igual que a los demás. Yo también quiero que sepan a qué clase de país adulan. Tengo esa cuenta con mi hermana, siento que se lo debo –soltó un gran resoplo–. Ah, que bien te sientes cuando hablas... ¿no crees?

Alemania se encogió de hombros. Ahora el chico volvía a tener la sonrisa de antes y se notaba un poco más ligero. Podía entender un poco lo que significaba dejar atrás a alguien, creyendo que le odias. Mostrar una actitud repelente, cuando en realidad te preocupas. ¿Una fachada indiferente? Está bien cuando no quieres que sepan tus demás vergonzosos sentimientos. Alemania supuso que podía entender un poco a Gabriel, que le dio la última patada a un cubo y los dos procedieron a subir.

.

Llegan arriba de nuevo, subiendo en silencio. Pandora esta con Juliet tomando un helado, la niña se asusta un poco al ver a Gabriel pero no se mueve y Pandora le da las gracias a Alemania, porque estaba muy liada y ha sido de gran ayuda. Los dos Italia están charlando con China sobre algo que no oyen.

–Gab, ¿mejor? –pregunta. Gabriel mira a Uriel que esta tecleando y a Rapha que se disculpa con él.

–Sí, volveré con...

–¡Chicos!

España salta, literalmente, dentro del aula, con una gran sonrisa. Las palabras no le salen y parece muy emocionado, Italia del Sur le grita algo como "¡Vocaliza, bastardo!" y España se tranquiliza, toma aire y después dice:

–Null-chan ha despertado.

Gabriel sale corriendo. Le sigue España y Juliet a la misma velocidad, Italia del Norte también le sigue, China y Alemania. Italia Romano es el último en bajar acompañado de Pandora, Rapha y Uriel.

Gabriel abre la puerta de sopetón. Dentro esta Null, más pálida y delgada, con el pelo suelto y los ojos abiertos débilmente, pero está ahí. Y ahora esta despierta. Su brazo completamente restructurado y ninguna marca en el hombro.

El rubio llora mientras se echa encima, abrazándola.

–Ya, ya... Venga, Gab, que ya pasó.

– ¡Null-chan! –le grita España, sonriendo igual de emocionado.

– ¡N-No hagáis eso! Aún está débil –dice Michael.

España se aparta pero Gabriel se queda ahí. Null dice que está bien y poco a poco todos entran en la habitación. Alemania le pregunta si está completamente recuperada, y la respuesta es "Gracias, sí". Italia del Norte se disculpa por haber sido secuestrado y no haber hecho bien su parte, pero Null le dice que también fue culpa suya. Italia Romano le agradece lo que hizo por sacarle de allí, de manera tsundere. China se presenta, sosteniendo a Juliet que vuelve a gritar "¡Fragola!" emocionada. Null se sorprende de verla allí. Saluda a sus compañeros Uriel y Raphael con un movimiento de mano.

–Null, no vuelvas a dar esos sustos –le dice con todo cómico Pandora.

–No lo haré más. El drama no ha sido nunca lo mío –ríe.

–Null... Null... –solloza Gab.

La chica lo palmea en la cabeza, como si fuese un perrito.

– ¡Null-chan, por fin estás despierta! –le dice España–. Me había preocupado tanto...

–Gracias, pero tranquilo, aún tengo cosas pendientes. Además –se encoje de hombros–, yo sabía que me iban a salvar, lo tenía casi asegurado, ¿verdad, Gab?

–Null...

La chica sonríe débilmente.

–He hecho la nueva aleación con nuevos metales más resistentes. Los cables revestidos de cobre por dentro y fuera, son más resistentes. Además... –Mike empieza a destacar las mejoras en su brazo y excepto España, todos asienten sin saber a qué.

Pandora ve la reunión allí. Esta un poco celosa de Gabriel y de Null. Juliet está encima de la cama, contando la historia de cómo salieron a toda velocidad del Coliseo. Gabriel sigue arrodillado mientras la abraza. Italia Veneciano le cuenta que ha hecho pasta. Un largo etcétera que le hace ponerse un poco melancólica, hasta que nota una presencia en el pasillo.

–¿Huh? –mira y es Rusia saliendo de arriba. Frunce el ceño–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Yo también me alegro de verte, da –dice–. Ya han vuelto, están abajo, da.

Pandora y los de alrededor escuchan eso y después el sonido de ascensor.

Han pasado muchas cosas en pocas –contadas– tres horas desde que llamaron. No sabe cómo reaccionar pero sale corriendo hacia arriba, dejando el barullo detrás, deseando ella encontrarse también con la persona que quiere proteger, abriendo los ojos y negándose a cerrarlos.

**\O.O/**

**_¿Por qué les pongo estos pasados? ¿Por qué no pueden ser personas alegres con infancias felices?_ Yo, mis reflexiones sobre mis personajes XD Como sea, yo cuando me enfado también 'destrozo' cosas. Siempre he pensado que si alguien viniese a hablar conmigo, no acabaría así... _Más reflexiones que nadie quiero oír_ :') ¡Gracias por leer estás líneas finales!**


	11. Botellas rotas

**He tardado un montón en publicarlo, normalmente era cada semana. ¡Lo siento! Estuve líada con la vida social que no sabía que tenía y con mi otro fic (haciendo publicidad~). De todos modos, no quiero abandornar este porque me gusta mucho, así que aunque las actualizaciones sean lentas, van a seguir. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**\O.O/**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**BOTELLAS ROTAS**

* * *

Inglaterra abre los párpados lentamente. Si no fuera por la superficie dura de la madera de la mesa en la que se ha quedado dormido, podría decir que todo lo que había pasado en el último día era tan solo un sueño –pesadilla– que había tenido por beber demasiado la pasada noche. Parpadea un poco confuso, haciéndose a la luz solar reflejada en las paredes blancas del cuarto y se levanta, quedándose erguido en la silla. Delante de él, Francia duerme con la mejilla apoyada en su mano. Se le cruza la ingeniosa idea de quitarle la mano, y dejar que su cara se encuentre de golpe contra la madera. Pero sus pensamientos y acciones se ven interrumpidos por un poderoso ronquido, procedente de la cama.

Mira al estadounidense, volviendo a pensar que eso no ha sido lindo, y se acerca para quitarle la mano de encima de Japón que se estaba asfixiando con el brazo de Estados Unidos tirado encima de él. Cuando lo hace, ve como poco a poco el americano abre los ojos, mientras se recoge la baba que se le caía.

– ¿Eeeeeh? –responde, desperezándose, mientras se levanta de la cama y se frota un ojo. No ve nada hasta que encuentra sus gafas y mira a Inglaterra, con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa al revés. –Oh. Buenos días, Iggy.

– ¿Qué tal estás? –le pregunta después de un silencio.

–Bastante bien –bosteza–. Hacía días que no dormía así de bien. ¿Mm? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Idiota. Creo que es una casa de campo, su dueña es médica. Pero no la he vuelto a- ¿Huh? –justo gira la cabeza para verificar y se encuentra a la médica durmiendo en la orilla de la cama de Meister. La más joven, ya está despierta.

América mira a la chica con una ceja arqueada. No sabe quién es, qué está haciendo allí, y lo único que recuerda de ella es verla casi agonizando en el coche antes de... antes de colapsar y olvidarse de todo. Es más, se acaba de dar cuenta de que no está en casa.

Inglaterra se acerca a la chica. Está despierta pero sus ojos están muy cerrados, casi sin abrir y a pesar de eso, puede ver algo cristalino en ellos. ¿Lágrimas? Eleva un poco las cejas cuando ve a la chica mover sus pupilas hacia él, y una de ellas se desliza por su mejilla. Se sorprende un poco, porque nunca había visto el inusual color que tienen y porque está llorando.

–¿Te... Te ocurre algo? –se ha puesto un poco nervioso pensando que está llorando delante de él y no puede hacer nada.

–Pesa...

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pesa?

–Su brazo... esta sobre mi herida... duele.

Inglaterra pega un pequeño bote de la sorpresa y procede a quitar el brazo de Martha de encima de Meister. La chica no cambia la mueca pero su tripa se incha como si acabase de dar un gran respiro. Se alegra de que este bien.

Meister cierra los ojos y levanta la mano para quitarse las lágrimas. Después gira su cabeza hacia el inglés que la mira entre preocupado y un poco incómodo. Estados Unidos por detrás, se siente bastante inútil.

–Gracias.

Inglaterra parpadea confuso.

–No fue nada –responde–. ¿Qué tal estás?

–Mejor... creo. ¿Están bien? ¿Japón? ¿América?

–_Yes._ No te preocupes, descansa –la tumba en la cama, cuando se ha elevado para ver la cama de al lado con el americano pinchando con su dedo al japonés.

Meister cierra los ojos. Inglaterra sabe que ni de coña se va a dormir, cuando la ve apretar el ceño y moverse un poco molesta, debe ser la anestesia, tendrá el cuerpo dormido. Y ahora que lo nota, la chica está completamente...

–Te traeré algo de ropa... –dice mirando a otro lado, con la cara roja.

– ¡Eso ha sonado muy virgen, Iggy!

Inglaterra, se gira airado hacia él, pero cuando le iba a gritar escucha un suspiro de risa de la médica y se paraliza, para mirar a la mujer de bata levantarse, estirarse y empezar a picar en la tripa a Meister que se queja y abre los ojos un poco más de lo que ya los tenía.

–Para.

–Perdón, perdón. Te prepararé un café, ¿queréis un poco?

–Preferiría té. Si no es mucho pedir.

–Claro –le guiña un parpado y camina a la cocina. Al lado del teléfono está durmiendo Prusia, con una sonrisa pervertida y la baba cayéndosele de la boca, casi parece que este teniendo un buen sueño. La chica le acaricia el pelo como si fuese su mascota y se pone a preparar café.

Meister le frunce el ceño porque no recuerda las veces que le ha dicho que prefiere el chocolate caliente al café, así que suelta un suspiro resentido y se levanta. El sonido de la cama hace que Inglaterra se voltee y le llame la atención, diciendo que debería estar descansando.

–No tengo tiempo. Tengo que vestirme y tengo que organizarlo todo para volver. Me llevaré tu coche –le dice a la médica y esta solo le saca la lengua.

Cuando se va a levantar, sus pies flaquean y se cae al suelo. El sonido de sus rodillas contra la madera hace un ruido hueco que provoca que Francia se despierte junto con Prusia, ambos miran confundidos antes de girarse hacia donde hay gente. Parece que Japón sigue durmiendo.

– ¡Meister! –le reprende y toma a la chica para ayudarla a levantar, pero se avergüenza al verla de nuevo tal y como está.

Francia recoge una manta y la tapa enseguida, antes de que siquiera Inglaterra pueda decir nada y le frunce el ceño al instante, se supone que es un pervertido. La líder se lo agradece un poco cohibida y Prusia bosteza enérgicamente con dos tazas de café en las manos.

–Toma y toma –le da uno a Francia y otro a Meister.

Martha que lleva una bandeja le da uno a América que mira la escena que parece familiar para ellos, como un completo extraño que se ha colado en la fiesta, y toma el café. Huele que alimenta y si no ardiese se lo hubiese bebido de golpe. A Inglaterra le pasa el té que también huele muy bien y deja en la mesilla otro para Japón que está empezando a abrir los ojos.

–Canadá ha ido a comprarte ropa. ¡Ese chico es un tesoro! –dice la chica sonriendo.

–Es demasiado mayor para ti –le corta Meister.

La chica se ríe.

–Tonta –se pone seria y mientras la sienta con cuidado, quitándola de los brazos de Inglaterra, la mira con una linterna los ojos–. Parece que ya se paso el efecto, solo te queda por cicatrizar la herida pero –le aparta la manta y se arrodilla–, tal y como pensaba.

Cicatrizado perfecto, ahora tan solo es parte de las cientos de cicatrices normales y marcadas que tiene en el cuerpo. Los tres países miran aquello sorprendidos, impresionados, sin entender cómo ha podido tener esa velocidad de recuperación. Y después se fijan en la marca como de explosión de bala, en su costado contrario. El rojo destaca contra el pálido de su piel.

Parece que lo nota y se tapa de nuevo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

–Nggg... Fuuuuua~ ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? –se levanta Japón y los países miran al japonés que mira confundido todo, incluso a América que le sonríe con una gran mueca.

–_Good morning, Japan _–le saluda con una sonrisa Inglaterra. Eso parece tranquilizarlo porque deja de mirar todo como un cachorro perdido y empieza a recordar todo lo que paso ayer por la noche y enseguida se disculpa. América no lo recuerda, por eso le da su té y le dice que se calme.

–_B-Bonjour_ –saluda tímidamente Canadá.

Lleva un abrigo y un gorro, nada de traje, parece completamente revestido con ropa que no fue hecha para él. Sea como sea, se quita el gorro lo cuelga y se acerca a Martha que le entrega un vaso de leche caliente.

–G-Gracias. Traje lo que me pediste –le da la bolsa.

Martha saca de ahí un chaleco de cuelo alto, cremalleras verticales encima de la parte del pecho. Unos pantalones holgados con numerosos bolsillos aparentemente llenos y unas botas. Meister lo mira, poco sorprendida, también hay una camiseta de tirantes negra.

– ¿Mi ropa? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

–La dejaste aquí la última vez que estuviste, ¿o lo olvidaste?

La chica toma su ropa y se la pone en poco segundos. Busca en unos de sus bolsillos y se pone los mitones de cuero. Se sube la cremallera hasta el cuello y se aprieta todo lo que puede los pantalones y las botas. Una vez así vestida parece menos enfurruñada.

–Gracias, Martha. A ti también, Canadá –la chica le sonríe y el chico añade un "no ha sido nada..." muy bajito casi inaudible–... Gracias a todos –añade llevando la cabeza hacia abajo.

Prusia eleva una ceja, bastante curioso ante ese 'gracias' y parece que todos la miran. Martha se encoje de hombros, y se va, si esperan que Meister siga hablando, no lo va a hacer, siempre parece quedarse a la mitad. Pero tendrá sus razones, es a lo que ha llegado Francia y sigue bebiendo, sabiendo que no terminará la frase.

–Ehmm... ¿Alguien puede... explicarnos un poco? –dice de pronto América.

–Oh. Verás...

Inglaterra le cuenta todo lo que sabe. Le cuenta lo que estaban haciendo allí, como llegaron, quien es Meister y quienes son Sigma, después le hace un resumen de los últimos 2000 años de vida en el planeta y termina por explicarle la misión de ayer.

América parpadea. Después frunce el ceño y maldice a N.I.R. por engañarlos, diciendo que no va a ser el villano y agregando que se une a los héroes, pero Meister no entiende a que se refiere.

– ¡En todo caso! _Thanks_, eres la heroína que nos salvó, ¿no? Déjame ayudar, conmigo venceremos a esos bastardos, nahaha –se ríe.

– ¿Heroína?

El estadounidense se ríe sin parar, feliz posiblemente de encontrar el bando de los 'buenos' y poder participar. Japón le pregunta un par de cosas más a Inglaterra y este le responde antes de gritarle al estadounidense que se callé de una vez. Canadá se golpe con la palma la frente y niega con la cabeza.

Meister observa esa escena mientras se desordena el pelo y lo peina para dejar a la vista su ojo de color dorado como la miel. Después abriendo la boca tan poco que no podría ni meter una pajita dice:

–Yo solo estoy llevando a cabo una venganza... –murmura, solo Prusia y Francia la escuchan.

Martha observa esa escena con una sonrisa la escena. Sigma agita la cabeza y pasa de Francia y Prusia, que la miran; el francés interesado en ella, el prusiano harto de que hable así, de que no cuente nada, ¿no estaría bien si simplemente gritará?

–Debemos irnos. Pandora ha de estar preocupada.

Prusia deja de fruncir el ceño y se acurda de la chica en la base. "Meis es lo más importante para mí". Los frunce de nuevo pero con una sonrisa seria, pensando en aquellas palabras y enlazándolas con Pandora. _Esa chica... está en una terrible situación._

–No será correspondida...

– ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

–No, no, nada –se va andando–. Hey, yo quiero un par de tostadas. Necesito energía, soy demasiado alucinante como para caer por no comer.

Martha ya había sacado todo el desayuno que tenía y se lo había servido. Excepto por América y Prusia, todos comían un poco cohibidos. Japón y Estados Unidos se metían enormes cantidades de tortitas y salchichas en la boca, al fin y al cabo, su almuerzo nunca vino. Meister repitió de café a pesar de que no le gustaba y ayudaron todos a recoger.

Meister le pidió a Canadá que fuera sacando el coche del garaje de Martha y le acompaño Francia. Inglaterra terminaba de limpiar un par de cosas y regañaba a América por sus malos modales, aunque estaba alegre de que hubiese vuelto a esa estridente forma de ser.

–Muy bien –Martha termino de vendar a todos los heridos, antes de que se montaran en el coche. Meister era la piloto y el canadiense el copiloto–. Cuidaos mucho entendido. Meister si no puedes hacerlo, está bien que lo dejes.

–Canadá, déjame a mí delante –le dijo Prusia, que aún estaba fuera.

–No te quiero a mi lado cuando empiece a conducir –dijo la chica sin mirarle. Pero aún así el chico se cambio de sitio por el prusiano, la líder solo lo miro de soslayo, mientras Martha terminaba de decirle el camino que debería tomar.

–Ha sido un place conoceros a todos, naciones –se sorprenden un poco, sin saber que la chica ya sabía quiénes eran–. Espero que si nos volvemos a ver, no tenga que volver a quitaron sangre coagulada de algún lado del cuerpo.

–Eso es desagradable –dijo Meister–. Cuídate, Martha.

–Lo mismo digo, Sigma.

Arrancó, y poco a poco la casa se fue haciendo más y más pequeña.

.

Entraron en territorio franco. Una vez pasaron el pueblo que más cerca estaba de la base, Prusia supo que solo les quedaban 90km, y a la velocidad que iban, eso no sería más que una hora y media de viaje más.

La chica a su lado iba sorprendentemente concentrada en su tarea. Ni siquiera quería conversación. Detrás, no se oía nada. Parece que estaban charlando débilmente y discutiendo que una vez llegaran, quién evitaría que América se lanzara extasiado a por los inventos. El estadunidense se sintió un poco ofendido ante eso.

Decidió encender la radio, y se topo con una canción bastante rara y estridente que hizo que Meister le mirará con un poco de ira, así que cambió a una cadena de jazz que la hizo relajarse y bostezo así que volvió a cambiar hasta un programa de noticias.

A nadie le interesaba el tiempo en ese momento.

Así que cambió hasta encontrar una cadena de blues. Eso pareció gustarle y empezó a seguir el ritmo con la cabeza y los dedos tamborileando. Ignoró la conversación que se llevaba en la parte de atrás y le preguntó a Meister:

– ¿Tocas? –la chica le dirigió una mirada confusa–. Algún instrumento o algo.

La chica tomo el desvió.

–No –respondió después de un momento–. Aunque me hubiese gustado aprender, ahora es demasiado tarde, supongo.

– ¿Supongo, eh? –Era como hablar del tiempo con una pared–. ¿Y si tuvieses tiempo?

–...Tenía un tío que tocaba el piano. Supongo que podría empezar con eso.

– ¿Piano? ¿Cómo el señorito? ¡Toca algo más alucinante! ¿Qué tal una guitarra? –La chica negó con la cabeza–. Bueno, supongo que no eres alucinante.

La chica frunció el ceño y se concentro más en la carretera. Prusia rodó los ojos hasta el paisaje. Entre tanto árbol, no pasaba ni un solo coche, ni un alma caminando por el camino, nada. Era un poco espeluznante y aún era el día. Casi como si fuese a parecer algo...

Quizás se confundió pero creyó ver un hombre en traje al final.

–Ya llegamos –anunció Meister, antes de entrar en el túnel que lleva hasta la zona de descarga.

Prusia no tuvo nada que agregar.

.

Así que América está flipando porque las instalaciones del sótano son increíbles. Es decir, todo está lleno de extraños aeroplanos y cosas por el estilo, que tienen luces parpadeantes rojas y verdes. Hay mecánicos y algún que otro soldado. Cuando ven entrar el coche de Meister todos se ponen a trabajar rápidamente y ningún país recuerda a ver visto gente la última vez.

– ¿Tan pocos soldados? –pregunta Inglaterra, mirando a unas mecánicas.

–No son soldados. Los soldados no permanecen aquí, siempre están en movimiento...

– ¿Y estás cosas? ¡Son INCREÍBLES! –grita América, mirándolo todo emocionado–. Parece la base secreta de SH-

–No –le corta Meister–. Te he dicho que no somos héroes.

– ¡Pero estáis luchando contra los malos, ¿no?!

– ¿Y cómo decides quien es el 'malo' en una guerra?

–Más hablas, más me recuerdas a ese loco mocoso –murmura Inglaterra, pero en el interior le da la razón y ha recibido una pequeña, casi imposible, sonrisa de Meister.

La chica estaciona el coche. Estados Unidos es el primero en bajar y empezar a mirar todo emocionado. Prusia baja, no le impresiona tanto pero las mecánicas le parecen alucinantes después de verlas la primera vez arreglar algo sin pies ni cabeza. Francia y Canadá pasan un poco, igual que Japón e Inglaterra mira las piezas de un tanque que miran como si fuese un hueso del paleolítico. Se siente muy viejo...

– ¡Sigma-san! –van corriendo unos jóvenes de no más de quince años. La chica los mira–. ¡Regresó! Estamos muy felices de que volviese, la jefa Pandora no dejaba de dar vueltas por aquí hasta hace rato. ¡La preocupo usted mucho!

– ¡Wua, Sigma-san! Esa ropa es muy cool.

Prusia aprieta los ojos mientras ve a la chica rodeada de adolescentes.

–Francia, corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿tiene sus propios grupito de acosadores?

–Es la jefa de una organización en contra del mundo. Es bastante...

– ¡COOL! ¡Japón, Japón, mira esto! –le toma del brazo, para que observe los planos de un aeroplano miniatura con el que están jugando unos chicos. Parecen muy entretenidos pero la chica les perfora con la mirada y vuelven a ponerse a currar.

Meister se libra de ellos, les dice que sigan con su trabajo y se van emocionados. Les hace una seña para que tomen el ascensor hasta arriba. Actualmente es trasportador y ascensor lo que parece sorprenderles, antes tomaron las escaleras.

Se montan en el ascensor y empiezan a subir. Recuerdan algo de un piso cuarto, y oyen unos golpes como de cubos de basura aplastados. De todos modos, no es importante. Aún tienen que descansar psicológicamente y seguramente los que lleven más tiempo allí estén pensando en "¿Y ahora?".

Se paran.

Meister se echa un lado y les deja pasar primero, así que todos desembocan en la sala a la que excepto Estados Unidos y Japón, están acostumbrados. Solo ven a Rusia, que está tomando notas de algo, y que eleva un poco las cejas al verlos.

Meister sale la última, por alguna razón no mira a ningún lugar excepto a la lejanía que ofrece el ventanal. Rusia dice que los irá a avisar así que baja, y los demás se sientan, necesitan tocar una cama en condiciones y dejarse de mesas.

Meister mira el ordenador y deposita el dispositivo de memoria mientras oye como el bullicio se amontona y poco a poco la sala está llena de gente.

Italia se tira literalmente encima de Japón que se pone nervioso, porque ha superado su espacio personal, porque China le asfixia por el otro lado. Alemania le pregunta a su hermano si está bien y este le contesta: "¡Increíble como siempre, West!". España se alegra de que estén todos bien, y anuncia que Gabriel vendrá luego. Italia del Sur también parece un poco relajado de que estén bien y Juliet por alguna razón encuentra muy guay a América que está hablando con Michael, el fan de las naciones.

Y Pandora les mira a todos con una sonrisa, antes de girar su cabeza a Meister. No sabe como decirlo pero está allí quieta y quiere correr y abrazarla, pero nunca lo ha hecho, no planea hacerlo, no puede... Meister no habla solo mira aquella reunión mientras sus ojos brillan indescifrables. Ladea la cabeza y ve a Pandora.

La chica no aguanta más y se lanza a por ella corriendo, pero antes de que se pueda poner a ello, Meister la abraza. Su cuerpo no responde, no sabe lo que está pasando, se pone toda roja, antes de que la deje de abrazar, Meister simplemente murmura algo, mueve los labios, pero no oye nada con el bullicio y se aleja al ordenador.

Pandora se queda colgada, mientras su corazón se desboca. _Está en una terrible situación_, incluso ella lo sabe.

Meister se sube al estrado y se aclara la voz, antes de pedir un poco de atención. Cuando todos se giran hacia ella, de alguna forma, se siente incómoda y se pone un poco nerviosa pero su mascará sigue intacta y solo los inspecciona, con la mirada. Parece que Italia es el único que la sonríe.

– ¿Qué debería decir...? –se murmura–. Buenas tardes, naciones.

Todos se miran entre ellos y responden un 'buenas tardes' en su propio idioma.

–Seguramente los últimos de vosotros no lo sepáis, o no os halláis dado cuenta, pero estáis realmente lejos de donde deberías estar –en realidad todos lo saben, algunos tienen más detalles, eso es todo–. Me disculpo.

Null y Gabriel acaban de llegar y se ponen con el resto del EQUIPO Sigma, que está un poco apartado, viendo a su jefa. Null parece estar discutiendo con Gabriel sobre que puede estar mejor si está quieta, pero no quiere quedarse siempre sentada, y algunos países se giran a ver eso, antes de volver a Meister.

–No era nuestra intención poneros en esta situación. Algunos fuisteis heridos, atados, intentaron lavaros el cerebro... Lo siento. Yo... Lo estuve hablando con Pandora antes de irnos –mira a la chica y asiente–. Podemos devolveros a vuestra época.

Alemania ya lo sabía pero aún así sigue un poco asombrado. Italia sonríe y suelta un ve~ pensando en que puede volver a su época. Se crea un jolgorio popular durante un rato. Excepto por América y su cara de haberse perdido la fiesta, todos parecen bastante encantados. _¿Todos...?_

– ¿Queréis volver? –dice de pronto Italia Romano.

_Todos_ le miran.

– ¿Queréis volver? -repite-. ¡Después de ver en lo que se va a convertir el mundo una vez regresemos, joder! NO tiene sentido regresar si no podemos luchar contra ello a pesar de lo que hemos vivido aquí.

Tiene su punto y que lo diga con el ceño tan fruncido es bastante intimidante. Veneciano mira a su hermano, en realidad siente que tiene algo pendiente aún, y mira a Meister, su mirada opaca y sin brillo, sin sonrisa. Su aura deprimente... _¿Qué pasó...?_

–... Estoy de acuerdo, ve~

– ¿Italia? –Dice Alemania–. ¿Estás seguro de...?

–_Sì_ –Alemania mira la mirada decidida y suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

–Si volvemos, aunque luchemos estaremos en "has perdido" constante, ¿verdad? –dice España, mirando a sus dos amigos, que asienten y sueltan un "¡luchemos aquí!".

–La verdad no me estoy enterando mucho porque sinceramente no os recuerdo bien a todos –dice América, llamándoles la atención, con una sonrisa decidida suelta:–¡Pero cuenta conmigo!

– ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo, aru! Me he metido demasiado en este asunto como para irme ahora como si nada, aru.

–Entonces yo también –dice Japón.

– ¿No me puedo negar, verdad? –se encoge de hombros Inglaterra mientras Rusia sonríe detrás de él y asiente.

El EQUIPO Sigma desde atrás con Juliet miran a la naciones que parecen que se están concretando para unirse a su causa. Se miran entre ellos y después a Meister al frente del jolgorio, parece que está allí como un panel desactivado.

Oyen de ella un resoplido de risa y empiezan todos a callarse.

Meister se baja y anda entre ellas, le hacen un pasillo cuando ven lo que quiere hacer y la chica se coloca en el centro, un poco adelantada de su grupo. Pandora se le coloca a la derecha y la chica se gira hacia ellos. Su mirada tiembla, cuando se cruza con Italia.

–Atacamos con las manos armadas de botellas rotas, de pie sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar, siquiera de atacar. Sin razones por las que vivir, sobrevivimos. No vamos a huir... –aprieta los puños, fuerte, muy fuerte–. No huiremos... ¿Qué acción tomareis?

Se miran confundidas, claro que lo hacen. Todos han experimentado ya lo que este loco mundo es, sin embargo ellos han nacido en él. Como esclavos, como soldados... Ellos que no tuvieron una razón por la que seguir, están aquí reunidos preparados para derrotar una fortaleza con piedras y palos, pero no han corrido hacia la salida ni una vez. No pudieron hacer nada en el pasado, eso es a lo que han llegado todos, así que obviamente lo intentaran en el futuro.

– Yo voy –sea quien sea el primero en decirlo, lo secundan a la milésima todas las demás voces.

Todos los agentes de Sigma se quedan un poco sorprendidos. Pero al segundo, sonríen, no abiertamente y con energía pero parecen un poco más ligeros. La que se ha hecho más pesada, solo tiene ese brillo en el único ojo que muestra, y no parece ni feliz ni triste.

–Esa es vuestra última respuesta, ¿no? Tendréis que apechugar con las consecuencias. Si os disparan en el pecho moriréis, si os intoxican moriréis, las heridas ahora pueden llevar 'fatal' detrás de ellas, sois vulnerables. Recordad eso y no tendrías problemas para sobrevivir.

Muestra una pequeña mueca subiendo la comisura izquierda del labio.

–Recordad vuestras vulnerabilidades, eso os mantendrá con vida.

.

Hora exacta indefinida. Más o menos media noche. Japón y Estados Unidos acaban de salir de una inspección completa que les ha hecho Michael para ver si están bien. El resultado fue más o menos favorable y solo tuvo que 'descodificar' sus cerebros y hacer un par de cosas en el hipocampo.

Inglaterra y Francia al tocar sus respectivas camas, simplemente han caído en redondo. La mesa de la cocina debería estar lo suficientemente dura, pero han cenado y han charlado hasta hace poco como si no tuviesen sueño. Prusia también está K.O. en la cama de West, digamos que no llego a la suya. El único bien acostado es Canadá pero América está completamente extendido y tiene sus brazos encima del chico. Japón está igual pero más recogido en cama de China, y este le arropa como si fuese su madre.

Romano está jugando con Juliet algo extraño en la cama del italiano, y parece que está perdiendo. España está aún arriba, conversando con Null, parece que ambos han hecho buenas migas. Gabriel está fregando los platos y Uriel secándolos, ese es su castigo. Meister ha vuelto a desaparecer, después de decirle a Italia que tuviese cuidado. Italia del Norte ha quedado confundido.

Se ha despedido de Alemania, quien hablaba con Rusia en la sala y se ha ido al cuarto. Cuando ha llegado, Romano ya estaba arropando a Juliet. Y le ha pillado así que se ha llevado un almohadazo, porque obviamente no se está poniendo sentimental.

Los dos, de cualquier modo se echan en la cama juntos.

–Ve~, hacía un tiempo que no dormíamos juntos, ¿ne, fratello?

–Desde que estamos aquí. Ahora calla y duerme.

–Ve~ la primera noche dormía con Alemania en su cama, ve~ Estábamos los dos solos y todo esto daba mucho miedo. Ahora que estamos todos, se siente más familiar pero fuera sigue siendo extraño, ve~

– ¿Por qué mierda me cuentas todo eso? ¡Ya lo sé, bastardo! No me lo repitas y duérmete de una vez, ¿entendido?

– ¿Nii-chan? –Romano suspira y se resigna, se gira hacia donde Italia está–. ¿Tienes miedo?

– ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora? –gruñe–. Tuve miedo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo raptado o cuando vi a la chica desplomarse y en sangre, pero... ya está.

–Yo tuve miedo al verte desplomado porque pensé que estabas muerto, y también cuando los soldados me iban a disparar. Cuando no encontré a Japón, cuando me raptaron y me llevaron a la tercera plana, cuando Gabri utilizó toda esa fuerza o...

– ¡¿Por qué sigue hablando, Veneciano?! –le golpea.

– ¡Ve~! Porque quiero contarte todas las vulnerabilidades, ¡quiero seguir vivo, ve~!

Romano deja la almohada de nuevo en la cama, y mira a su hermano que ya se estaba preparando. El pequeño al no sentir el golpe, se quita la protección y mira a su hermano, se ha quedado pensativo mirando al frente. Con los ronquidos de los demás, la escena no es del todo dramática.

– ¡Vete a dormir, estúpido hermano! –Se echa de nuevo, dándole la espalda–. Nadie va a morir, joder.

– ¡Entendido, nii-chan! ¡Buonanotte, ve~!

Italia se echa con una sonrisa. Claro que no van a morir, esta vez no es todos contra todos, es todos contra un objetivo en común. En realidad eso le sube la moral bastante más. Le gustaría saber cuándo van a bajar los demás a dormir, o sí China ya se había dormido cuando comenzaron a charlar pero tiene demasiado sueño y mientras piensa eso se queda dormido.

.

–Entonces, Alemania, ¿crees realmente en una victoria?

Alemania aprieta los ojos, mientras ve pasar por detrás de Rusia a España, rumbo a su dormitorio. Vuelve sus ojos a los parpados cerrados con la sonrisa inocente de Rusia, y frunce un poco el ceño. No tiene clara la respuesta.

–Ahora mismo no tengo una respuesta a una pregunta tan directa.

–Ya veo. ¿Podríamos decir que Alemania no cuenta con ganar?

Eso en realidad le quema. Le gustaría ganar, aunque fuera una vez. Pero eso no se lo va a decir a él, la persona que accedió luchar aquí, sin todavía confiar en nadie.

–Cuento con acabar esto. Una vez se acaba, se decidirá el ganador, ¿no? –Hace una pausa–. Estamos en una guerra que no nos pertenece, ayudamos y ya –lo deja ahí, porque está hecho un lío–. Gute Nacht.

Se despide del ruso y baja las escaleras, debe ser la una de la noche. Necesita un descanso, demasiadas cosas y preguntas, necesita un apagar y reiniciar, para poder seguir procesando bien. Aún así, ¿no podría simplemente Rusia confiar y punto? Le está creando muchas dudas.

Pero igual que Rusia, Pandora que los observaba, no se fía de ninguno de ellos.

**\O.O/**

**Tomad las pistolas, es hora de combatir. Ya está. Todos los países juntos. ¿Y ahora qué? Pues ahora comienza la acción... O-O esa es la idea, je. De todos modos, me ha gustado mucho, desde mi punto de vista, este capítulo. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, pero intentaré subir el siguente pronto. ¡Gracias por leer estás líneas! ¡Se agradecen reviews!**

**_PD: Con sinceridad, ¿quien os gusta más del EQUIPO Sigma?_ **


End file.
